Total Cartoon Island Your Way
by petypete17
Summary: This is a story based on making decision that you guys will be making for me for this first season and the grand prize is for 100,000, so enjoy and choose the best cartoon character that you think fits best for this series :) and I will only publish a chapter when I feel like I want to publish one, so don't get mad about it.
1. You Are in Control

(We see a very large and strange creature about to get ready to tell the audience something)

Draconequus: _*looks at camera*_ Is this thing on?

Camera man: _*nods while holding camera*_

Draconequus: _*steps back and looks at camera*_ Okay _*sighs*_ Hello viewers/audience I am Discord and i have some great new new for you!

A Crab: That's right, you all will be doing most of the work, for us!

Discord: _*rises eyebrows*_ Mr. Krabs, what are you doing here?

Mr. Krabs: Helping.

Discord: Well don't _*snaps finger and Mr. Krabs disappeared*_ Sorry about that, anyways, yes you guys are in control for the whole series and the first two, you are going to do right now. YOU audience will be choosing a cartoon character that YOU think will best fit to be part of this series and this is for the very first season, so choose wisely. Your next part is that YOU will also choose a team name for these 24 contestants and the top two will be the two team names for the first season. Oh, and also I also need ideas for challenges, so that's it, comment down below for who you want in the game, what team name you want it to be, and the challenge that I should do to these losers. It can be from something simple, to something difficult, so thanks and i hope you enjoy this first season. Oh, and another thing, you cannot, and i repeat CANNOT choose a celebrity star or a Total Drama character, thanks. =D

 _ **Hey this is Jonathan, I am doing something completely different than my other series so i hope you choose the best character that can bring the drama to this great season, and there is more to that, that you guys have power of, but i 'm keeping it to myself until the first challenge is over and if you're still confused, here's an example:**_

 _ **Cartoon Character: Chip Skylark**_

 _ **Team Name: The Crazy Chipmunks**_

 _ **Challenge Ideas: Cooking Challenge, Basketball Challenge, and Hide n' Seek Challenge**_

 _ **petypete17 signing off and the deadline for this is next Friday. =D**_


	2. So Far

Here's what we have so far:

Characters and Votes

Inuyasha- 2

Papyrus- 1

Ibuki- 1

Krillin-= 1

Peter Parker- 1

Shun- 1

Neji- 1

Shino- 1

Rainbow Dash- 1

Leonardo- 1

Sesshomaru- 1

Toko Fukawa- 1

Kai- 1

Roadrunner- 1

Byakuya- 1

Roronoa- 1

Star Butterfly- 1

Marco Diaz- 1

Dipper Pines- 1

Mabel Pines- 1

Blossom- 1

Buttercup- 1

Jack Atlas- 1

Marceline- 1

Vinyl Scratch- 1

Maka Albarn- 1

Bubbles- 1

Steven- 1

Peridot- 1

Lapis Lazuli- 1

Celes- 1

Zim- 1

Catwoman- 1

Toad- 1

Sokka- 1

Axel- 1

Lea- 1

Raven- 1

Young Xiao Long- 1

Flash- 1

Eggman- 1

Margo- 1

Antonio- 1

Edith- 1

Rick Sanchez- 1

Camera Man: So keep on choosing and the top 24 will be in Total Cartoon ISL . . .

Discord: SHUT IT Chris McClean.

Chris: Jeez, I just wanna try even though the producers replaced muah _*gestured hand to Discord while deadpan*_ to you.

Discord: Yep, that's right, now you better shut up or else I will have to double your salaries.

Chris: _*silence*_ Yes, sir.

Discord: So keep them coming.

Chris _*turns camera to face himself*_ Hello world, who needs him when you can have me, your new host Chris _*gets smacked in the back of head*_ Ow

Discord; Turn it back to me

Chris: *while back turned* Nope

Discord: NOW!

Chris: Nope

Discord: Double your salary

Chris: Still not gonna turn the camera

Discord: Okay then, Turn the camera around or else

Hris: *turns to Discord* Or else what?

Discord: _*evil grin*_ I will find someone to, rape you, rape you, rape you.

Chris: _*eye pupil shrinks and turns camera around*_

Discord: _*smiles*_ Thank you.

 _ **Hey guys it's Jonathan again, I would like to say I am so happy people are choosing cartoon characters and don't worry there's another part that you readers will also be doing but not yet until the first two part of the the first episode is done, so remember, to favorite, review, and tell your friends about this so they can try to come up with cartoon characters or some that are already in the list and remember that the deadline for choosing is next Friday so last day of September.**_

 _ **petypete17 signing off**_


	3. 13 Down, 11 Cartoon Characters to go

Discord: _*looking*_ Wow, _*turns paper to audience*_

Characters and Votes

Inuyasha- 3

Papyrus- 2

Krillin- 2

Toko Fukawa- 2

Jack Atlas- 2

Bubbles- 2

Celes- 2

Toad- 2

Sokka- 2

Rick Sanchez- 2

Revy- 2

Rin- 2

Rangiku Matsumoto- 2

Ibuki- 1

Peter Parker- 1

Shun- 1

Neji- 1

Shino- 1

Rainbow Dash- 1

Leonardo- 1

Sesshomaru- 1

Kai- 1

Roadrunner- 1

Byakuya- 1

Roronoa- 1

Star Butterfly- 1

Marco Diaz- 1

Dipper Pines- 1

Mabel Pines- 1

Blossom- 1

Buttercup- 1

Marceline- 1

Vinyl Scratch- 1

Maka Albarn- 1

Steven- 1

Peridot- 1

Lapis Lazuli- 1

Zim- 1

Catwoman- 1

Axel- 1

Lea- 1

Raven- 1

Young Xiao Long- 1

Flash- 1

Eggman- 1

Margo- 1

Antonio- 1

Edith- 1

Grim- 1

Bender- 1

Knuckles- 1

Tony- 1

Mizore Shirayuki- 1

Mordecai- 1

Rigby- 1

Shaggy- 1

Needles Kane (Sweet Tooth) - 1

McCree- 1

Junkrat- 1

Nick Valentine- 1

Gaz- 1

Discord: _*turns paper toward himself*_ You guys are doing great that we might have to make an episode real ealier than October 1st unless you guys want it to be earlier or on October 1st, it's your decision not mines, so keep making decisions so this season can be the best that has ever been.

Chris: _*whispers to Chef while holding the camera*_ Yeah unless he knows which characters are male and female.

Chef: I know right.

Discord: *turns around and smacks Chef and Chris on the back of their head* Of course I do

Chris: Oh really, then prove it.

Discord: Ok, I will _*turns around with paper and starts writing on it*_

Characters and Votes

Inuyasha (M) - 3

Papyrus (M) - 2

Krillin (M) - 2

Toko Fukawa (F) - 2

Jack Atlas (M) - 2

Bubbles (F) - 2

Celes (F) - 2

Toad (M) - 2

Sokka (M) - 2

Rick Sanchez (M) - 2

Revy (F) - 2

Rin (F) – 2

Rangiku Matsumoto (F) - 2

Ibuki (F) - 1

Peter Parker (M) - 1

Shun (M) - 1

Neji (M) - 1

Shino (M) - 1

Rainbow Dash (F) - 1

Leonardo (M) - 1

Sesshomaru (F) - 1

Kai (M) - 1

Roadrunner (M) - 1

Byakuya (M) - 1

Roronoa (M) - 1

Star Butterfly (F) - 1

Marco Diaz (M) - 1

Dipper Pines (M) - 1

Mabel Pines (F) - 1

Blossom (F) - 1

Buttercup (F) - 1

Marceline (F) - 1

Vinyl Scratch (F) - 1

Maka Albarn (F) - 1

Steven (M) - 1

Peridot (F) - 1

Lapis Lazuli (F) - 1

Zim (M) - 1

Catwoman (F) - 1

Axel (M) - 1

Lea (M)- 1

Raven (F) - 1

Young Xiao Long- 1

Flash (M) - 1

Eggman (M) - 1

Margo (F) - 1

Antonio (M) - 1

Edith (F) - 1

Grim (M) - 1

Bender (M) - 1

Knuckles (M) - 1

Tony (M) - 1

Mizore Shirayuki (F) - 1

Mordecai (M) - 1

Rigby (M) - 1

Shaggy (M) - 1

Needles Kane (Sweet Tooth) (M) - 1

McCree (M) - 1

Junkrat (M) - 1

Nick Valentine (M) – 1

Gaz (M) - 1

Discord: _*while turning paper and shows it to Chris and Chef*_ See

Chris: _*looks at paper carefully*_ What does "M" and "F" stands for?

Discord: Ugh, "M" stands for male and "F" stands for female, Get it Now!

Chris: Jeez, I get it, you really need to lower down your voice for at least 12 hours

Discord: Thank You

Chris: _*whispers to himself*_ Stealer

Discord: I heard that _*turns around*_

Chris: _*whispers to himself again*_ Tramp

Discord: OKAY, YOU ASKED FOR IT!

Chris: Asked for what.

Discord: _*whistles*_

(Out comes a very tall Japanese boy wearing a black and orange sweater with a white shirt under it, orange sweat pants, black sandles and a black headband is right next to Disord)

Discord: Chris meet Naruto, Naruto meet Chris

Naruto: Hey Chris

Chris: _*deadpan face*_ Really, a stupid kid, I don't see anything that can hurt me or anything else, unless he is going to play with me forever.

Discord: Oh, there's more to that _*evil grin*_

Chris: _*gulps*_

Discord: _*to Naruto*_ You know what to do.

Naruto: _*nods and starts making hand signs*_ This is going to hurt you, more than it's gonna hurt me.

Chris: Huh?

Naruto: _*still making hand signs*_ Fireball Jutsu! _*flame coming out of his mouth*_

(The Fire ball hit Chris and is burned up, badly)

Chris: _*burned up and blinks two times*_ Aw _*running while saying "Aw"*_

Naruto: _*while running*_ Wait, I'm not even done hurting you yet.

Chris: _*while running*_ Get away from me, you're crazy, no one is that crazy to do such idiotic thing like this.

Naruto: You said what?!

Chris: _*while running*_ Uh oh

Naruto: _*while running faster*_ I'm gonna kill you.

Chris _*while running faster*_ Aw

Chef: _*sitting on chair*_ This is classic.

Discord: yeah and what's even better is that if you don't pick up that camera, you will also get burned as well.

Chef: _*stops*_ But the camera is destroyed by that fireball.

Discord: THEN GET ANOTHER ONE BEFORE NARUTO GET'S YOU!

Chef: _*starts running to storage*_

(Inside storage – Chef is looking for a replacement camera)

Chef: _*looking around*_ Okay camera, camera, uh ha. _*picks up a brand new camera and runs back to Discord*_

(At the campsite- Discord is waiting impatiently for Chef to get a camera)

Discord: Where is that dumbo?

Chef: _*yells*_ I'm here _*gets close enough where Discord can make the video*_ I've got a new camera, and ths one is better than the last one.

Discord: Great, now turn it on please, before you get toasted like Chris here _*gestured to Chris right next to him*_

Chris: _*damaged*_ I . . . hate . . . Na . . . ru . . . to . . .

Chef: _*gulps then turn on camera*_

 _Discord: *to audience*_ Sorry about that, right now we already have 7 male characters and 6 female characters that will make the cut, we just need 5 more male characters and 6 more female characters to be part of this amazing season. Oh, and you can choose any character from a TV show, to a movie, or maybe a video game and, if you want, you can choose a challenge based on a video game, TV show , or movie, therefore I have nothing else to say except, continue choosing and the top 24 male and female characters will be in the series automatically. I gibve you ado _*snaps finger and he disappears*_

Chris: _*to Chef*_ Whhhhere dddddddid hhhhhhhhe go?

Chef _: *shrugs*_

Chris and Chef: _*hears a snap and out came an angry Naruto glaring at Chris*_

Chris: Not you again. _*gets up and starts running really fast*_

Naruto: _*while chasing Chris*_ Get back here bitch.

Chef: _*turns camera to Chef*_ And we're done _*hears a blast, turns around, turns back, and starts panicking*_ Uh bye _*turns off camera*_

 _ **Laughing* Funny right, well there you have it and comment when is the best day to end you guys (the readers) choosing, petypete17 signing off.**_


	4. 15 Down, 9 Cartoon Characters to go

Discord: _*to audience*_ And again, WOW, so here's what we have now.

Inuyasha (M) - 3

Papyrus (M) - 2

Krillin (M) - 2

Toko Fukawa (F) - 2

Jack Atlas (M) - 2

Bubbles (F) - 2

Celes (F) - 2

Toad (M) - 2

Sokka (M) - 2

Rick Sanchez (M) - 2

Revy (F) - 2

Rin (F) – 2

Rangiku Matsumoto (F) – 2

Needles Kane (M) - 2

Nick Valentine (M) – 2

Ibuki (F) - 1

Peter Parker (M) - 1

Shun (M) - 1

Neji (M) - 1

Shino (M) - 1

Rainbow Dash (F) - 1

Leonardo (M) - 1

Sesshomaru (F) - 1

Kai (M) - 1

Roadrunner (M) - 1

Byakuya (M) - 1

Roronoa (M) - 1

Star Butterfly (F) - 1

Marco Diaz (M) - 1

Dipper Pines (M) - 1

Mabel Pines (F) - 1

Blossom (F) - 1

Buttercup (F) - 1

Marceline (F) - 1

Vinyl Scratch (F) - 1

Maka Albarn (F) - 1

Steven (M) - 1

Peridot (F) - 1

Lapis Lazuli (F) - 1

Zim (M) - 1

Catwoman (F) - 1

Axel (M) - 1

Lea (M)- 1

Raven (F) - 1

Young Xiao Long- 1

Flash (M) - 1

Eggman (M) - 1

Margo (F) - 1

Antonio (M) - 1

Edith (F) - 1

Grim (M) - 1

Bender (M) - 1

Knuckles (M) - 1

Tony (M) - 1

Mizore Shirayuki (F) - 1

Mordecai (M) - 1

Rigby (M) - 1

Shaggy (M) - 1

McCree (M) - 1

Junkrat (M) - 1

Gaz (F) - 1

Jack (Boderland 2) (M) - 1

Discord: 9 male characters and 6 female characters that will make the cut, we just need 3 more male characters and still 6 more female characters, so keep them coming.


	5. Who will be in Season 1

Discord: _*looking at paper*_ Okay I think we can lower down now, let's see here _*starts scribbling on paper*_

Inuyasha (M) - 11

Papyrus (M) - 2

Krillin (M) - 5

Toko Fukawa (F) - 2

Jack Atlas (M) - 4

Bubbles (F) - 2

Celes (F) - 2

Toad (M) - 2

Sokka (M) - 2

Rick Sanchez (M) - 2

Revy (F) - 9

Rin (F) – 6

Rangiku Matsumoto (F) – 5

Needles Kane (M) - 2

Nick Valentine (M) – 2

Ibuki (F) - 6

Peter Parker (M) - 7

Shun (M) - 1

Neji (M) - 1

Shino (M) - 1

Rainbow Dash (F) - 1

Leonardo (M) - 1

Sesshomaru (F) - 1

Kai (M) - 1

Roadrunner (M) - 1

Byakuya (M) - 1

Roronoa (M) - 1

Star Butterfly (F) - 1

Marco Diaz (M) - 1

Dipper Pines (M) - 2

Mabel Pines (F) - 2

Blossom (F) - 1

Buttercup (F) - 1

Marceline (F) - 2

Vinyl Scratch (F) - 1

Maka Albarn (F) - 2

Steven (M) - 1

Peridot (F) - 2

Lapis Lazuli (F) - 1

Zim (M) - 1

Catwoman (F) - 1

Axel (M) - 1

Lea (M)- 1

Raven (F) - 1

Young Xiao Long- 1

Flash (M) - 1

Eggman (M) - 1

Margo (F) - 1

Antonio (M) - 1

Edith (F) - 1

Grim (M) - 1

Bender (M) - 1

Knuckles (M) - 1

Tony (M) - 1

Mizore Shirayuki (F) - 3

Mordecai (M) - 1

Rigby (M) - 1

Shaggy (M) - 1

McCree (M) - 1

Junkrat (M) - 1

Gaz (F) - 2

Jack (Border 2) (M) - 2

Kari (F) - 1

TK (M) - 1

Chloe (F) – 1

Adrien (M) – 1

Marinette (F) – 1

Asuka Kazama (F) – 6

Bebop (M) – 8

Sanji (M) – 8

Felicia (F) – 6

Hinata (F) – 5

Lucy (F) – 4

Discord: Okay now lets get rid of some characters. _*starts scribbling some more*_

Inuyasha (M) - 11

Papyrus (M) - 2

Krillin (M) - 5

Toko Fukawa (F) - 2

Jack Atlas (M) - 4

Bubbles (F) - 2

Celes (F) - 2

Toad (M) - 2

Sokka (M) - 2

Rick Sanchez (M) - 2

Revy (F) - 9

Rin (F) – 6

Rangiku Matsumoto (F) – 5

Needles Kane (M) - 2

Nick Valentine (M) – 2

Ibuki (F) - 6

Peter Parker (M) - 7

Dipper Pines (M) - 2

Mabel Pines (F) - 2

Marceline (F) - 2

Maka Albarn (F) - 2

Peridot (F) - 2

Mizore Shirayuki (F) - 3

Gaz (F) - 2

Jack (Border 2) (M) - 2

Asuka Kazama (F) – 6

Bebop (M) – 8

Sanji (M) – 8

Felicia (F) – 6

Hinata (F) – 5

Lucy (F) – 4

Discord: And now just a few more adjustment. *starts rearranging*

Inuyasha (M)

Revy (F)

Bebop (M)

Sanji (M)

Peter Parker (M)

Rin (F)

Ibuki (F)

Asuka Kazama (F)

Felicia (F)

Krillin (M)

Rangiku Matsumoto (F)

Hinata (F)

Jack Atlas (M)

Lucy (F)

Mizore Shirayuki (F)

Papyrus (M)

Toko Fukawa (F)

Bubbles (F)

Celes (F)

Toad (M)

Sokka (M)

Rick Sanchez (M)

Needles Kane (M)

Nick Valentine (M)

Dipper Pines (M)

Mabel Pines (F)

Marceline (F)

Maka Albarn (F)

Peridot (F)

Gaz (F)

Jack (Border 2) (M)

Discord: So then audience, we are down to 31 characters but we need 24 male and female cartoon characters, so in order to get this show on the role, please choose between the 31 cartoon characters to be part of the first season and we can start the show! =D

 _ **Hey guys Jonathan back saying that I am so proud of you guys for choosing these characters and for now on choose a boy and a girl from the 312 characters that are on this list, petypete17 signing off til next time, oh and after today, I will begin making the next chapter for the first season.**_


	6. Congrats to the Final 24

Discord: *looking at paper, starts scribbling, and looks at audience* and that's it folks we have our 24 contestants that will compete for the very first season, so let's congratulate the following 24.

Male Contestants

Jack Atlas (M) – 4

Peter Parker (M) – 3

Krillin (M) – 3

Inuyasha (M) – 2

Bebop (M) – 2

Sanji (M) – 2

Needles Kane (M) – 2

Antonio (M) – 2

Papyrus (M) - 1

Sokka (M) - 1

Rick Sanchez (M) – 1

Jack (Border 2) (M) – 1

Female Contestants

Revy (F) – 3

Felicia (F) – 3

Lucy (F) – 3

Rin (F) – 2

Asuka Kazama (F) – 2

Rangiku Matsumoto (F) – 2

Peridot (F) - 2

Margo (F) - 2

Edith (F) – 2

Ibuki (F) – 1

Mabel Pines (F) - 1

Gaz (F) - 1

Discord: Also, the two teams for this season are going to be, _*while pointing to Mr. Krabs*_ drum roll please.

Mr. Krabs: _*plays drum*_

Discord: I would like to say that the teams were amazing, so in order to be fair, I randomized them. The two teams for this season are going to be . . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . . The Goofy Geese and . . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . . The Yellow Dragons! _*starts switching around characters*_

The Goofy Geese

Jack Atlas (M)

Krillin (M)

Sanji (M

Needles Kane (M)

Antonio (M)

Sokka (M)

Asuka Kazama (F)

Rangiku Matsumoto (F)

Peridot (F)

Ibuki (F)

Mabel Pines (F)

Gaz (F)

The Yellow Dragons

Peter Parker (M)

Inuyasha (M)

Bebop (M)

Papyrus (M)

Rick Sanchez (M)

Jack (Border 2) (M)

Revy (F)

Felicia (F)

Lucy (F)

Rin (F)

Margo (F)

Edith (F)

Discord: These are the member of the teams for this season and we have another job for you guys, I want to know which team should lose, so choose the team and next week we will bring the 34 semi-finalists and announce the top 24 that will be part of Total Cartoon while the rest will be teleported to their world, by me. So yeah, see you guys next time on Total Cartoon Island Your Way!

 _ **Hey everyone, now if you're mad that your favorite character is not part of the season, don't worry because if you like this season, I will be making more during the series, petypete17 signing off, peace, oh and please choose who do you want to see in a showmance.**_


	7. Episode 1 Part 1 Let the Season BEGIN!

Discord: Welcome back fans, it is time to bring in the 31 semi-finals so we can tell them the good news and bad news, but first, LET'S INTRODUCE THEM ALL! They will all be paired in three so yeah, let's begin.

(A boat comes to the dock and three people are there standing there)

Discord: First we have Krillin from Dragon Ball Z, Peter Parker from Ultimate Spider-Man, and Rin from Toriko!

(Krillin is wearing an orange karate suit, and black shoes. Peter Parker is wearing a blue shirt with a maroon jacket, jeans, and black and white shoes, finally Rin had on a red and green karate like suit, dark purple and green stockings, and hot pink shoes.)

Discord: Welcome of the rebuilt of Camp Wawanakwa

Rin: Thanks, I just wished Toriko was here with me _*sad face*_

Krillin: Who cares, at least I can win for money in the end

Peter Parker: Yeah

(Peter Parker and Krillin high fives each other)

Rin: Right, right.

Dscord: Well would you three walk over to the other side of the dock, if you may.

(While another boat came, Rin, Krillin, and Peter walk over to the other side of the dock)

Discord: Our next three semi-finals, are, Toko Fukawa from Danganronpa, Mizore Shirayuki, and Marceline from Adventure Time!

(Toko was wearing black dress with a black shirt under it, a red fancy scraf, and she had on glasses. Mizore had on a white and navy blue sweater, black tank-top, and a very pattern skirt. She also wore purple and light purple stockings and pink and white shoes. Marceline had on dark gray tank-top, blue pants, and cowgirl boots, and she also bring her guitar with her)

Discord: Hello ladies.

Mizore: Hi

Toko: Hey

Marceline: Hey there, hows it going?

Discord: Good, now would you three ladies please go over to the other side of the docks where the rest are at.

Mizore: Okay

Toko: Fine

Marceline: Whatever

(While another boat came, Toko, Mizore, and Marceline walk over to the other side of the dock)

Toko: Hello there friends

Peter: You look weird

Toko: That's because I'm not normal and if you have a problem with that, I'll kill you _*smiles*_

Peter: _*nervous face*_ Aw, nevermind then. _*whispers to Krillin*_ I hope she get voted off first.

Krillin: _*whispers back to Peter*_ Same here

Discord: Everyone, meet the next three. Welcome Lucy from Fairy Tale, Rick Sanchez from Rick and Morty, and Celes from Danganronpa!

(Lucy had on a baby blue and white dresss shirt, blue skirt, a belt, and white high heels. Rick wore a blue shirt, white lab coat, and black shoes. Celes had on more of a maide's dress with a red tie to finish it all and red high heels.)

Celes: Hey Toko

Toko: Hey Celes

Rick: Great, why can't Morty be here, we could've work together.

Lucy: Yeah right, as if that could happen.

Rick: Hey Morty is my grandson and we work together like all the time.

Lucy: _*while rolling eyes*_ Sure you do, I'm just gonna walk away from you now. _*walks over to the other side of the dock*_

Discord: So yeah, Rick and Celes you two can go over to the other side of the dock.

Rick: Fine, as long I don't be in her team. _*points to Lucy, then walks over to the other side of the dock*_

Celes: Oooooookay, I'm gonna go now. _*walks over to the other side of the dock and passes Rick and Lucy fighting and said to herself*_ Yeah, I'm not part of this fight.

Discord: Yeah wonderful, now let's greet the next three cartoon characters.

(Another boat came up to the dock)

Discord: Next we have, Gaz from Invader Zim, Rey from Black Lagoon, and Inuyasha from Inuyasha which I think is so stupid to name a character the title of the show.

(Gaz wore a black dress with a scull necklace and gray sleeves, pink stockings, and black shoes. Revy had on a forest green short shirt, short shorts, fingerless gloves that are forest green as well, and green boots. Inuyasha simply wore a red robe and instead of human ears, he has cat ears.)

Inuyasha: Excuse me, even though my name is also the title doesn't mean you have to comment something a bad about it.

Rin: _*while yelling*_ Yeah, because I know that the TV show Toriko is based on the boy I like name Toriko.

Discord: Oh that reminds me, Toriko is also stupid as well *get sliced* Who . . . just . . . sliced . . . me?

Gaz: That was me, Gaz.

Revy: Nice one Gaz

Gaz: Thanks, no one should say something bad about someone's show.

Inuyasha: Yeah

Discord: Then would you three haters please walk to the other side of the dock

(Gaz, Revy, and Inuyasha walked over to the other side of the dock, and while that happened, another boat came up the dock)

Discord: _*while rubbing himself on the head*_ Okay after that horrible injury from Gaz. _*happy face*_ Next we have Jack from Borderlands 2, and Dipper and Mabel Pines twins from Gravity Falls!

(Jack wears a mask, a replica of his mask face in Borderlands: the Pre-Sequel, he also wore an orange and black shirt with a white dress shirt, brown vest, black leather jacket, black jeans, and a pair of shoes. Dipper wore a red shirt with a blue sweater jacket and black and white shoes. He also is wearing a cap with a tree on the front of the cap. Mabel Pines is wearing a hot pink turtle neck sweater with a shooting star on her sweater, a purple skirt and black shoes.)

Dipper: Dipper and Mabel ready to win this season.

Mabel: I'm so excited that I made a picture of me and Dipper seeing you Discord *shows picture to Discord*

Discord: Yeah, thanks.

Jack: Why was I in a boat with these two kids?

Dipper: We're not kids; we saved our town like a dozen of times.

Mabel: Yeah, so shut it

Jack: Whatever, you two are idiotic, smartass kids. _*walks over to the other side of the dock*_

Dipper: _*growls*_

Mabel: _*touches Dipper's shoulder*_ Don't worry about him, let's just worry about winning this season together.

Dipper: _*sighs*_ Yeah your right. _*walks over to the other side of the dock*_

Mable: _*walks next to Dipper to the other side of the dock*_

Discord: _*while doing jazz hands*_ Draaaaaaaaamaaaaaaaaaaaa, next we have Ibuki from Street Fighter, Felicia from Darkstalkers, and Asuka Kazama from Tekken!

(Ibuki wore a ninja suit that was mostly beige. Felicia looked more half cat like and half human like with paws for her feet and hands. Asuka wore a blue short shirt, a silver jacket, silver shorts, a pair of boots, and fingerless long gloves.)

Asuka: Hey, what's up

Discord: ladies, welcome to the rebuilt Camp Wawanakwa.

Ibuki: You mean we are staying here!

Discord: No, you're staying here, my crib is in HQ a that way. _*points to the direction of the HQ area*_

Ibuki: _*deadpan face*_ Great, just great.

Felicia: At least we can be together forever. _*hugs Ibuki*_

Ibuki: Yeah, whoo hoo, now would you put me down . . .

Felicia: _*still hugging Ibuki*_

Ibuki: NOW!

Felicia: _*still hugging Ibuki but released her while realizing to put her down*_ Sorry, I'll just go, uh, this way _*runs as fast as she could to the other side of the dock*_

Ibuki: Okay _*dust herself and starts walking to the other side of the dock*_

Asuka: _*walks over to the other side of the dock and stands next to Peter*_

Peter: _*to Asuka*_ Hey Asuka, I'm Peter

Asuka: _*to Peter*_ Hey Peter, I'm Asuka

Peter: You're really cute . . . I mean pretty . . . no wait gorgeous . . . no, no I mean amazing.

Asuka: _*looks at Peter and starts blushing*_ He he, thanks

Peter: _*rubs back*_ He he, yeah _*look at Asuka and starts blushing as well*_ Well, uh talk to you later.

Asuka: Yeah _*whispers to Felicia*_ I think I like Peter.

Felicia: _*whispers back*_ Awe, cute

Peter: _*whispers to Krillin*_ Hey, uh Krillin, I think I like Asuka.

Krillin: _*whispers back*_ Really, that's amazing man.

Peter and Asuka: _*looks at Peter and starts blushing again*_

Discord: Awe cute, well next three we have are, Bubbles from Powerpuff Girls, Nick Valentine from Fallout 4, and Rangiku Matsumoto from Bleach!

(Bubbles are wearing a blue with a black stripe dress, white stockings, and a pair of black shoes. Nick Valentines are wearing a fancy suit, white dress shirt with a tie, a pair of dress pants, fedora, and dress shoes. Rangiku Matsumoto wore a black samurai dress with a long pink ribbon a she was bringing her samurai sword.)

Bubbles: This is going to be an awesome season!

Rangiku: I know right

Bubbles: Right

Nick: Ugh, you two should be going out together as friends.

Bubbles: You know, you're right, right Rangiku.

Rangiku: Right, let's be BFFFL

Bubbles: Yeah

Bubbles and Rangiku: EEEEEEEE! _*walks over to the other side of the dock*_

Nick: Oh great two besties that will annoyed the hell out of me. _*sighs and walks over to the other side of the dock*_

Jack: _*whispers to Nick*_ I know how that feels _*points to Dipper and Mabel*_

Nick _: *whispers back*_ But those are kids.

Jack: _*whispers back*_ yeah, but smartass kids.

Dipper: _*while yelling*_ We heard that!

Jack: _*yells back*_ Don't care! _*whispers to Nick*_ Sorry about that

Nick: _*shrugs*_

Discord: Now that, that is over, our next three are, Papyrus from Undertale, Sanji from One Piece, and Peribitch from Steven Universe!

Peridot: It's Peridot to you Disbitch. _*walks over to the other side of the dock*_

Papyrus and Sanji: Oh, you just got burned. _*walks over to the other side of the dock*_

Discord: *growls*

(Papyrus is a skeleton, with a white sweater, blue and yellow shorts, red scarf, gloves, and shoes. Sanji wore a very high fashion forward suit so he can impress the ladies. Peribitch, I mean, Peridot wore all different kinds of shades of green, a green jumpsuit.)

Discord: I still don't get it about the show based on a character's name, it's just _*turns around sees Inuyasha, Gaz, and Peridot about to hurt him, real bad*_ Nevermind, nevermind _*to himself*_ Jeez, these characters will annoy the hell out of me, like for real.

Peridot: Hello fellow characters that are mostly humans.

Everyone else except Papyrus and Sanji who is staring at Rangiku: _*silence*_

Peridot: _*deadpan face*_ Really

Papyrus: whispers to Periodt* Don't worry you have me, and Sanji right Sanji. Sanji, Sanji?

Sanji: _*stares at Rangiku*_ She's preety hot

Papyrus: SANJI!

Sanji: _*yelps*_ What?!

Papyrus: We got Peridot's back right.

Sanji: Oh, right, right.

Peridot: Thanks you two.

Discord: Great thanks, now our next three characters are sisters Margo and Edith from Despicable Me and Despicable Me 2, and Sokka from Avatar: Aang the Last Airbender!

(Margo wore a black shirt with a picture of a yellow bird in the middle of there, a leather jacket, plaid skirt, and red and white shoes. Edith wore a pink sweater maroon skirt, hot pink stocking, white shoes, and wore a pink hat on her head. Sokka wore a blue and white robe, dark blue sweatpants, blue fingerless gloves, stitching wrap, and a pair of brown boots.)

Edith: Am I youngest competitor that is competing to win this season.

Gaz: No, I am

Edith: Oh, good

Margo: I know right.

Sokka: Oh, how cute, not, as if we are gonna have kids win this game.

Edith: Yeah I gone. _*walks over to the other side of the dock*_

Margo: _*while chasing Edith*_ Wait for me

Sokka: _*shrugs and walks to the other side of the dock but not next or Edith, or Margo*_

Edith: _*whispers to Margo and Mabel*_ I don't like Sokka at all, I hope he get eliminated first.

Margo and Mabel: _*whispers back*_ Yeah

Discord: Well that's 27 down, 7 more to go; next we have Hinata from Naruto Shippuden and again really, Jack Atlas from Yu-Gi-Oh, and Maka Albarn from Soul Eater.

(Hinata wore a very complex sleeveless shirt, navy blue shorts, stockings, and long black shoes. Jack Atlas wore a blue dress shirt, a very long white leather jacket, a pair of pants, a pair of boots, and handless gloves. Maka was wearing a very fancy suit with a white dress shirt and a tan vest and tie. She also wore a black and white shoes and a plaid skirt.)

Hinata: Hel . . .

Discord: No time for intros sorry, so please go over to the other side of the dock.

Maka: Well jeez, you don't have to be that rude to say that. _*walks over to the other side of the dock*_

Hinata and Jack A.: Yeah _*walks over to the other side of the dock*_

Discord: Lastly we have Bebop, Needles Kane, Antonio, and Toad

(Bebop looked more like a pig and he wore a red ripped jacket, black pants, and shells for protection. Needles Kane has a clown mask, has a flaming head, he also wore a strap, white with red spot pants, and brown sturdy shoes. Antonio wore a purple shirt with a scarf and leather jacket, blue jeans, and black shoes. Toad had on a mushroom headset, blue and yellow jacket, white pahnts and brown shoes. They all were about to talk until Discord interrupted.)

Discord: Before you say anything please go to the other side of the dock please.

(They all shrugged and walked over to the other side of the dock)

Discord: Thank you, I don't want to hear another rude comment of me, Peridot. _*glares at Peridot*_

Peridot: _*whistles*_ Are you talking about me, I didn't know _*continues whistling*_

Discord: *to the 34 contestants8 Okay you all are here because the fans chosed you to be part of this season.

Rangiku: Really, thanks fans _*blows kiss*_

Discord: However, there was a little catch to this.

Sokka: is that why the boat is here.

Discord: Thank you very much Mr. Captain Obvious, anyway there 3 of you but only 24 of you will be competing for real this season.

Everyone else: What?!

Discord: Yep, that means the other ten are out of here.

Peridot: But where?

Discord: I will snap my fingers and you'll be transferred back to your world, so good luck.

Everyone else; *nervous face*

Discord: Now I will give out the vote, then the character who had that may votes, so let's begin. First person joining the first season with 4 votes is . . .

. . . Jack Atlas, so please come right behind me.

Jack Atlas: All right. _*walks to Discord on his left side*_

Discord: Next five cartoon characters that will be joing the first season are . . .

. . . Peter Parker

Peter: Yes _*walks to Discord and stands next to Jack A.*_

. . . Krillin

Krillin: Whoo hoo _*runs next to Peter*_

. . . Revy

Revy: Alright _*walks next to Discord on his right side*_

. . . Felicia

Felicia: Meow, yay _*walks like a cat next to Revy*_

. . . and Lucy!

Lucy: Yes. _*walks next to Felicia*_

Discord: Okay, 6 down, 18 more to go, the next 11 cahracters that will make it to season 1 are . . .

. . . the ungrateful Inuyasha

Inuyasha: _*slices Discord in half then walks next to Krillin*_

Discord: _*deadpan voice*_ This is gonna be a long season.

. . . Bebop

Bebop: Alright season 1 here I come. _*walks next to Lucy*_

. . . Sanji

Sanji: Cool _*walks next to Inuyasha*_

. . . Needles Kane

Needles: Time to win this season, by me, myself, and I _*walks next to Bebop*_

. . . Antonio

Antonio: Beautiful _*winks at Margo and walks next to Sanji*_

Margo: _*turns head away but blushes*_

. . . Rin

Rin: Yay _*walks next to Needles*_ This is for you Toriko

. . . Asuka Kazama

Asuka Kazama: _*claps and walks next to Antonio*_

. . . Rangiku Matsumoto

Rangiku: _*blows kiss*_ Thank you fans _*walks next to Rin*_

. . . Peribitch

Peridot: IT'S PERIDOT, DISBITCH! _*walks next to Rangiku*_

Discord: _*growls when peridot called him Disbitch again*_

. . . Margo and Edith

Margo and Edith: EEEEEE! _*runs next to Asuka*_

Discord: Now we are down 17, 7 more to go but there are 17 of you left, the last 7 cartoon characters that will be part of this season are . . .

. . . Papyrus

Papyrus: Yes _*runs next to Edith*_

. . . Sokka

Sokka: _*while rolling eyes*_ Great _*walks next to Peridot*_

. . . Rick Sanchez

Lucy: NOOOOOOOOOOO WHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYY?!

Rick: Perfect _*walks next to Papyrus*_

. . . Jack

Jack: At least neither Dipper or Mabel will not compete _*walks next to Sokka*_

. . . Ibuki

Ibuki: Eh _*walks next to Rick*_

. . . Mabel Pines

Jack: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!

Mabel: _*skips next to Ibuki*_

. . . and the last character that will be joininbg this season is . . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

(The remaing 11 were nervous trying to see who will become the last contestant to compete in the series)

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . . Gaz.

Gaz: YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS! _*high fives inuyasha and Rin then walks next to Jack*_

Discord: So I am very sorry but, for therest of you ten, your time has come to an end.

Dipper: Good luck mabel

Mabel: Thanks bro.

(Discord snaps his fingers and Dipper, Bubbles, M arceline, Maka Albarn, Celes, Toad, Toko Fukawa, Mizore Shirayuki, Nick Valentine, and Hinata all disappeared to their world)

Discord: _*to remaing 24*_ I would like to congratulate on competing this season.

The 24 contestants: _*cheering*_

Discord: Now that we have our 24 contestants, let's start by going to the campsite.

* * *

(At the campsite- All 24 contestants were either sitting or standing while Discord continue to talk)

Discord: Okay then contestants, look around you, some of them maybe your best friend, or worst enemy, but what if they are your frienemy or siblinemy, you won't know until you see how you act through this summer.

Gaz: So what's next?

Discord: Simple, teams! When I call your name please stand on my right/your left side, Needles Kane, Asuka kazama, Sanji, Mabel Pines, Antonio, Peridot, Krillin, Rangiku Matsumoto, Sokka, Gaz, Jack Atlas, and Ibuki . . . for now on your team name is going to be called The Goofy Geese!

Antonio: Really, we are not that goofy.

Discord: Too bad, so sad, but for the rest of you, Bebop, Felicia, Rick Sanchez, Lucy, Jack, Revy, Inuyasha, Margo and Edith, Peter Parker, Rin, and Papyrus, move, move, move!

Papyrus: _*runs to the opposite side of the other team*_

Discord: You guys are officially known as The Yellow Dragons!

Papyrus: That name is so awesome!

Discord: Okay then people time for you guys to get settled in and don't worry girls get one side of the cabin and dudes get the other, simple as that

Peridot: Whew thank goodness.

Discord: Oh and I have another thing to say.

 **Discord: This here is the confessional; tell the world what you're feeling.**

 **Ibuki: Well Right now, mostly I hate one person, and that is Felicia, that's all I have to say.**

 **Mabel Pines: I wonder how I'm gonna win without Dipper around *sighs***

 **Peridot: This season has a very high guaranteed that I could win this season.**

* * *

(At the cabins- Everyone is there with their stuff while Discord tell them witch cabin the teams have)

Discord: Okay, Yellow Dragons take west cabin, while Goofy Geese takes east cabin.

(Inside GG girls cabin- Peridot comes in all disgusted)

Peridot: Bunk beds, is this supposed to be . . . summer camp.

Gaz: That's the point

Peridot: _*rolls eyes and puts her stuff down on one of the beds*_

Rangiku: _*puts her stuff down and sees Sanji looking at her weird*_ Um Sanjui should you be with the guys instead of here.

Sanji: I know it's just I want to be with you forever. _*stares at her forever*_

Rangiku: _*deadpan face*_

(Rangiku beats the heck out of Sanji, then throws him out of their side of the cabin)

Sanji: _*rubs head*_ Ow, _*yells to Rangiku*_ I'll just take that as a yes.

Rangiku: _*yells back*_ NO!

 **Rangiku: I don't know what's up with Sanji, but I do not like him at all!**

Lucy: Hey Discord, is there like a plugin so I could plugin my hairdryer **.**

Discord: The bathroom have some there, you can check it out.

Peter: Hey Discord, what about chaperone.

Discord; Nope, you can do anything you like.

Mabel, Margo, and Edith: Really?!

 **Edith: Cool**

 **Margo: Not cool**

 **Mabel: Really, there should be a chaperone every time we have a challenge; I didn't sign up for this.**

Discord: Okay campers; meet me at the concession in 10.

* * *

(At the concession- everyone is ready to take as meal to eat)

Mr. Krabs: Okay here's the deal, if you don't like, then don't eat it, get your food, and don't cry about how gross the food is.

(Some campers got their food while others were still standing in line)

Mr. Krabs: _*puts slop on the tray*_

Antonio: _*gross face and is about to throw up*_

 **Antonio: I always eat great food, but this, this is mutiny.**

Discord: _*appears in front of the 24 campers*_ Welcome campers to the concession, where you will eat here for this summer.

Antonio: Uh, Discord, can I have a better meal than this _*ducks*_

(While Antonio ducks, Mr. Krabs throws a knife at him almost killing him)

 **Antonio: He's crazy!**

 **Chef: I taught him the best I can** _ ***tears falling off of him***_

Discord: _*while walking away*_ Okay campers, your first challenge, will be happening in 5 minutes.

Rin: _*to Inuyasha*_ What do you think will be our first challenge?

Inuyasha: _*while shrugging*_ I don't know.

* * *

Peridot, Mabel, and Margo: Oh you got to be kidding me here?!

To Be Continued . . .

 _ **So this is the first part of the two parter of this first season, sorry I took so long, but that's how life is like when you have school work and write a story at the same time. Therefore we have the results of which team will being losing and that will be, with a vote of 9-5 . . .**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **. . . The Goofy Geese!**_

 _ **However, read the next chapter for next week to see who you want to see eliminated and for the eight people who voted already, you don't have to vote, so yeah, thanks and I hope you like ths first part of the story, petypete17 signing off, peace.**_


	8. Oh no, the original Cliff Jump

Discord: _Last time on Total Cartoon Island Your Way, we had 31 cartoon characters that were thinking that they were gonna compete. However, they got a little surprised twist by me. So the twist was that you guys hyad to, yada, yada, yada, you know the rest. Once we have our 24 characters, then I introduced the newly built Camp Wawanakwa, some people they can't stand, some were friends or became friends, and other, I wished was never here *glares at Peridot*Anyways, which team will win, and which team will lose, and who will be the first character eliminated from Total Cartoon Island Your Way!_

(Theme Song)

(At the top of the cliff- The GG and YD are there afraid of what will happen next

Margo: So wait, this is our first challenge?!

Discord; Yep, and it's a simple one, just jump off this cliff and land in that water

Edith: That's easy to say.

Discord: *evil grin* Oh but it isn't, because you will get scord.

Mabel; How?

Discord: *while pointing to the water* Look down there, we have three rings, the tiniest ring is worth 3 point. The next ring around the tiniest ring is worth 2 points, and finally the largest ring is worth 1.

Peridot: _*deadpan voice*_ So what about the rest.

Discord: Oh, that is worth 0 points, and, if you land there, there will be sharks down there, so watch out and make sure to be around the three rings.

GG and YD: *nervous face*

 **Margo: He aspects us to jump, SO WE CAN GET KILLED BY SHARKS, I want to sue his ass** _ ***sighs***_ **Did I just cursed?**

Discord: So Goofy Geese, you can go first.

Ibuki: Okay so who wanna go first, because I know I'm not.

Needles: CHICKEN!

Ibuki: _*growls*_

Krillin: Oh let me do it.

Ibuki: Fine, go ahead.

Krillin: Yay

(Krillin runs to the edge of the cliff, jumps and misses the rings)

Krillin: _*yells*_ Did I made it.

Discord: _*yells back*_ Nope, but you are about to be eaten by sharks.

Krillin: Huh _*sees sharks around him*_ Oh _*silence*_ Aw _*swims as fast as he could to the beach*_

Everyone else except Discord: *jaw drops to the ground*

Margo: _*to Discord*_ See, now that is not cool

Discord: _*while petting Margo on the head*_ Too bad, so sad

Margo: _*growls and says to self-*_ Asshole

Discord: _*whispers to Margo*_ I heard that

Margo: _*growls again*_

Edith: _*while giving Margo a pat on the back_ * lighten up sis, at least we don't have to do this anymore.

Margo: _*deadpan voice*_ Fine

Discord: Next

Peridot: I'll go.

Papyrus: Wait let me come with you.

Sanji: I'm going as well, how about you Rangiku.

Rangiku: No thanks

Sanji: Well if she's not going, then I'm not going.

Bebop: Winp!

Sanji: Shut it ugly.

Bebop: _*growls*_

(Bebop ran towards Sanji, but he got tripped by Sanji's foot and he, Peridot, and Papyrus, all fell and landed on the water. Peridot lands in the tiniest ring, Bebop lands on the second ring, and Papyrus misses the rings)

Bebop: _*growls then yells to Sanji*_ I'm gonna destroy you, once you get down here.

Sanji: _*yells back*_ In your dreams pig.

Bebop: _*growls*_

 **Bebop: I hope Sanji leaves first, but if not, I need a way to get rid of him. Hm, maybe I should hook up with Rangiku and then he'll get mad and get voted off, that would make me so happy** _ ***evil laugh***_

Discord: So then since two characters from the Yellow Dragons, apparently fell to the water and one of the Goofy Geese fell as well. The Goofy Geese have 3 points and the Yellow Dragons have 2 points!

Sokka: Watch me win this _*jumps and land in the longest ring*_ Oh come on why the last ring!

Discord: Goofy Geese, 4, Yellow Dragons still 2.

Mabel: Hey Gaz, Margo, and Edith wanna jump together?

Edith: yeah

Margo: Fine

Gaz: Whatever

(The four young ladies ran to the edge of the cliff, jumped together and landed on the tiniest ring)

Discord: And the Goofy Geese are still in the lead by 2.

Asuka: What's the score, right now?

Discord: Goofy Geese 10, Yellow Dragons 8.

Peter: Well I'm going next, *turns to Inuyasha, Rick, JUack, Revy, Felicia, Lucy, and Rin* any of you guys gonna do it.

Inuyasha: Nope, I'm part cat and I'm afraid of water

Felicia: Same here

Jack: I have a mask on that I don't want to get wet.

Peter: _*annoyed face*_

Jack: What, it's true.

Peter: _*still annoyed face*_ Fine, how about you Revy.

Revy: Can't don't want to have dirt in the water

Peter: Good point, how about the rest of you.

Rick: Yes I am jumping _*jumps at the edge of the cliff and lands in the second ring*_

Lucy: Well yeah, duh _*runs to the edge, jumps, and lands on the largest ring*_

Rin: Same here _*runs to the edge, jumps and lands on the largest ring*_

Peter: Okay, I'm gonna jump, _*silence*_ now. _*jumps and lands on the tiniest ring*_

Discord: So that's a final score of 15 points for the Yellow Dragons, Goofy Geese, you need more than five points to win.

Asuka: Okay guys we need to win this challenge, so . . .

Needles: _*pushes Asuka to the edge of te cliff and he and Asuka falls down together to the water and they both land on the largest ring*_

 **Asuka: Okay that was rude for him to do that to me.**

Antonio: Okay, well I'm gonna skip

Jack: Well I'm gonna go

Rangiku: Same here.

(Jack and Rangiku jumps off the cliff and misses)

Discord: And the Yellow Dragons wins the first challenge! Goofy geese, it's time for your first elimination of the game.

GG: _*sighs sadly*_

Needles: _*walks towards his team*_ Wow you guys are such wimps _*walks away*_

Peridot: All in favor to eliminate Needles say I

Everyone else except Needles: I

 _ **Well then guys, that's how the Goofy Geese lost, but now it's time for elimination. Your final control for this season and all the other season's is going to be voting off a character, so right now The Goofy Geese lost, so please, vote between Periodt, Needles Kane, Jack Atlas, Ibuki, Krillin, Sokka, Mabel Pines, Gaz, Antonio, Sanji, Rangiku, or Asuka and also for the eight people who already voted, you don't have to worry I got your vote, so vote for the character who did the worst out of everyone from The Goofy Geese. petypete17 signing off. Oh and I know it looks short and i have to say, yeah i agree with you, but I have to go to the football game at the school that I go to, to the new stadium =D.**_


	9. GG Elimination 1

(At the campsite- The Goofy Goose are there with Discord for their elimination)

Discord: Welcome Goofy Geese, today there are 12 of you guys here, right now, however, only 11 of you guys will make it to next week.

GG: *nervous face*

Discord: So you didn't notice, but you guys didn't have to vote, *to audience* the viewers did!

GG: What?!

 **Peridot: This is complete bullshit, we can't even vote and I was hoping to vote off Needles.** _ ***growls***_

Discord: Yep, every time one of the teams loses, the viewer's choosing who they think should be voted off the island. I have 11 marshmallows, but only 12 of you. We have 9 votes, the viewer's voted and with 0 votes against them, these first 10 marshmallows goes to . . .

. . . Sanji

Sanji: Alright

(Discord throws a marshmallow to Sanji)

. . . Sokka

Sokka: Thought so.

(Discord throws a marshmallow to Sokka)

. . . Asuka

Asuka: Yay

(Discord throws a marshmallow to Asuka)

. . . Jack Atlas

Jack: Cool

(Discord throws a marshmallow to Jack)

. . . Needles Kane

Needles: Ha, I will never leave this game, this game is mines

Everyone else but Discord: _*rolls eyes*_

Discord: _*whispers to audience*_ I like this guy.

(Discord throws a marshmallow to Needles)

. . . Peribitch

Peridot: IT'S PERIDOT DISCITCH! _*gets up, snatches marshmallow from Discord's claws, then sits back down*_

. . . Rangiku

Rangiku: Thank you fans

(Discord throws a marshmallow to Rangiku)

. . . Ibuki

Ibuki: Yes

(Discord throws a marshmallow to Ibuki)

. . . Antonio

Antonio: Wonderful

(Discord throws a marshmallow to Antonio)

. . . and Mabel

Mabel: Yay, safe for this week.

(Discord throws a marshmallow to Mabel)

Dioscord: We are down Krillin and Gaz. Krillin you're down here because you were the first one that missed all three rings. Now Gaz, you're here because the viewer's think you're too mean and rude

Gaz: That's not true, all the time

Discord: Yeah right, whatever, anyway, _*holds last marshmallow*_ the last marshmallow of the night goes to . . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

(Gaz was so angry sad that she bald up into a ball while Krillin is meditating)

. . .

. . .

. . . Krillin

(Discord throws a marshmallow to Krillin)

Gaz: What, the viewers voted me out of the game like for real

Discord: Yep, Dock of Shame is that a way _*points to dock with a boat in front of it*_

Gaz: Ugh _*stomps to the boat and gets on*_

(The boat left the island with Gaz.)

Discord: _Well then that's the first person you guys voted. Who will win, who will lose? Who will be eliminated, by guess is to vote off Peridot over hrere *gestured to Peridot* Find out next time on Total Cartoon Island Your Way!_

Elimination Order

24th- Gaz

 _ **Okay everyone time to choose, which team should lose this time, The Goofy Geese or The Yellow Dragons, pick wisely and I have one more thing to say, petypete17 signing off, peace, oh and apparently the school I go to lost the game against another high school team. Thanks bye.**_


	10. Dodge Ruck Tournament

**Before we begin, I have the results, and the losing team for this chapter is . . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . . The Yellow Dragons! So enjoy.**

* * *

Discord: _Previously on Total Cartoon Island Your Way, we introduced the 31 contestants that think are here to compete for real. However, I have to give away the bad news that only 24 of them will be leaving right away, so it was buh bye to Bubbles, Hinata, Marceline, Toko Fukawa, Maka Albarn, Celes, Toad, Dipper Pines (his sister made it), Mizore Shirayuki, and Nick Valentine, while the other 24 are going to be competing for the 100,000 dollars. Already we have some hatred from from groups of people or a dual between two people and the first challenge was to jump off that 1,000 foot cliff into the water. Some did great, while other, either missed or were complete wimps and didn't want to jump, *to himself* Lame. Anyway, today is going to be a special challenge, because it has to deal with their physical side. *soft evil laugh then clears throat* Who will win, who will lose, and when will Peridot get eliminated?_

Peridot: _*yells to Discord*_ It will never happen, EVER!

Discord: _Oookay then, find out right now on Total Cartoon Island YOUR WAY!_

(Theme Song)

(Inside Geese's Cabin: Girl side- Mabel is crying about Gaz's elimination on her bed)

 **Mabel: Why did the viewers voted out Gaz for, she could've changed Ugh!**

Asuka: _* sits next to Mabel*_ Don't worry Mabel, she's just the first person out of the game and besides, I know that she is rooting for you right now.

Mabel: _*stops crying*_ Yeah your right _*gets up*_ I'm gonna go talk with Margo and Edith _*drags herself to the other side of the cabin*_

Asuka, Rangiku, Ibuki, and Peridot: *sad face*

 **Asuka: Poor Mabel, maybe we shoulddo something to cheer her up.**

 **Mabel: I don't know what to do now, well better see what Margo and Edith are doing**

(At the other side of the cabin, Mabel knocks on the girl side of the door)

Mabel: _*knocks girl side of door*_

Margo: _*opens door*_ Oh, hey Mabel what's the problem?

Mabel; 8sighs* Gaz got eliminated by the viewers.

Margo: WHAT?!

 **Margo: Discord has gone far too much now. *growls***

Edith: Why did they choose Gaz for?

Mabel: I don't know, maybe being too mean and rude.

Edith: Maybe so

Mabel: _*sighs sadly*_

Edith: Wanna come in

Mabel: Sure _*walks in Dragons girl side of the cabin*_ So what are you guys doing?

Revy: Oh nothing, just chillin.

Mabel: Cool, Hm, does anyone know what today's challenge will be?

Lucy: Yeah I don't know.

* * *

Discord: HELLO CAMPERS, IT'S TIME FOR THE SECOND CHALLENGE OF THE SEASON! MEET ME AT THE GYM!

* * *

Rin: I think it starts now.

* * *

(At the gym where Discord and Mr. Krabs are waiting for both teams to make it inside the gym)

Discord: _*while gesturing around the court*_ Welcome everyone to the doge ball court where your net challenge will take place.

Everyone else: _*deadpan voice*_ Yay

Discord: _*the are you serious face*_ A . . . ny . . . way . . . today's challenge will be a classic dodge ball tournament.

Edith: Aw, sweet, I love playing dodge ball.

Mabel: Me too.

Discord: _*rolls eyes*_ Anyway, we will be having multiple rounds until we think we can have the final round _*whispers to audience*_ which I think will be the seventh round. _*to contestants*_ So then, campers, choose your first five and Mr. Krabs here _*gestures to Mr. Krabs*_ will begin the first round!

* * *

(Yellow Dragons side- Lucy is about to tell who is going to play the first round)

Lucy: Okay then, we need five people to compete for this first round, who wanna do it?

Edith: Oh, let me play.

Lucy: _*while rolling eyes*_ Sure, you can play this round *to herself* If she can last longer than the rest of us.

Bebop: I want to play as well, to impress Rangiku _*stares at Rangiku*_

* * *

(Goofy Geese side- Sanji sees Bebop staring at Rangiku)

Sanji: _*walks over in front of Rangiku and glares at Bebop*_

 **Sanji: I don't know what Bebop is doing, BUT HE BETTER NOT BE IN LOVE WITH RANGIKU BECAUSE I WILL ROAST HIM, FOR REAL!**

 **Bebop: And my plan is already starting to work.** _ ***evil laugh***_

* * *

(Yellow Dragons- Lucy was about to talk again)

Lucy: Okay, thanks Bebop for that disturbing thing, anyone else, because if not I will go, now we need one more.

Inuyasha: I'll go

Felicia: Same

Lucy: Okay, we now have our five.

* * *

(Goofy Geese side- Peridot was repeating her team witch five will be going)

Peridot: Okay, so it's me, Krillin, Sanji, Sokka, and Jack Atlas. Anyone else disagree with that?

(The rest of the Goofy Geese shook their head meaning that everything was okay)

Peridot: Okay, cool

Peridot/Lucy: Let's win this for our team!

* * *

(On the court- On the left are Peridot, Jack Atlas, Sanji, Krillin, and Sokka, while on the right side were Lucy, Edith, Bebop, Inuyasha, and Felicia getting ready to win the first round)

Mr. Krabs: _*while sitting on lifeguard chair*_ Okay then, _*to Peridot, Sanji, Sokka, Jack Atlas, and Krillin*_ Goofy Geese are you ready.

PT, KN, SI, SA, and JA: Yes

MR Krabs: *to Lucy, Edith, Bebop, Inuyasha, and Felicia* Yellow Dragons, are you ready?

LY, EH, BP, IA, FA: Yes.

Mr. Krabs: Then let the competition, BEGIN!

(There were three balls that magically appeared and in an instant, Inuyasha, Felicia, and Krillin took a ball)

Krillin: _*throws ball at Inyasha and Felicia*_

Felicia: _*screams, but blocks it with the ball she was holding*_ Huh _*picks up ball and grins evilly*_

 **Krillin: I'm dead.**

Felicia: _*spins around and throws the ball real fast at Krillin*_

Krillin: _*dodges both balls*_ Hah, real . . . _*gets hit by the third ball*_ . . . easy.

Mr. Krabs: Krillin, you're out.

Krillin: _*walks towards the GG bleachers*_

 **GG: 4**

 **YD: 5**

Peridot: _*picks up ball and whispers to Jack, Sanji, and Sokka*_ Okay, the rest of us have to throw the ball at Inuyasha

SI, SA, JA: _*nods*_

PT, SI, SA, JA: _*throws the ball at Inuyasha*_

Lucy: *to Inuyasha* Watch out Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Huh *turns around and gets hit by all three balls*

Mr. Krabs: Inuyasha is out.

Inuyasha: Aw, man _*walks over to the YD bleachers*_

 **GG: 4**

 **YD: 4**

Lucy: Okay, let's get serious _*picks up a ball, glares at Peridot, and throws it really fast towards Peridot*_

Felicia: _*picks up a ball and throws ball real fast towards Sokka*_

Edith: _*picks up a ball and throws ball real fast towards Jack*_

Peridot: _*dodges*_

Jack: _*gets hit by ball*_

Sokka: _uses his element to bring the ball back towards the girls and it hits Felicia*_

Mr. Krabs: And Jack Atlas and Felicia are out!

 **Jack Atlas: Oh come one!**

 **Felicia:** _ ***meows in a sad tone***_

 **GG: 3**

 **YD: 3**

Edith: Okay, I think I got this. _*rubs ball on her shirt and throws the ball towards Peridot, Sanji, and Sokka*_

PT, SI, SA: _*runs around, but gets hit by the ball all at once*_

Discord: _*on the side of the lifeguard chair*_ And the Yellow Dragons win the first round!

YD: _*cheering*_

Mr. Krabs: Time for the next round!

* * *

(Yellow Dragons side- Lucy is going t0o tell her team who will be competinbg in the next round)

Lucy: Okay, Inuyasha, Felicia, Bebop, Papyrus, and Rick Sanchez, are going.

Rick: What, why me?

Lucy: I just wanna see you get hit and I also wanted everyone to play at least one time.

Rick: _*deadpan voice*_ Fine

* * *

(Goofy Geese side- Peridot was going to tell her team who wants to play the second round)

Peridot: Okay since we lost the last time, we need a better group this time, so who wanna play this round?

Sanji: I'll play again

Krillin: Same

Sokka: yeah me too.

Peridot: Okay, then I'll compete again, anyone else?

Mabel: Oh, let me try it.

Peridot: _*to Mabel*_ Fine

* * *

(On the court- On the left are Peridot, Mabel Pines, Sanji, Krillin, and Sokka, while on the right side were Papyrus, Rick Sanchez, Bebop, Inuyasha, and Felicia getting ready to win the second round)

Mr. Krabs: Let the second round, BEGIN!

(Again three balls magically appeared and this time, Peridot, Papyrus, and Rick took a ball)

Rick: _*stares at Krillin*_

 **Rick: In order to prove myself that I can hit someone with a ball, I have to hit it to the same person who got hit first the first round.**

Rick: _*whispers to Papyrus*_ Hey can you help me?

Papyrus: _*whispers back*_ Sure with what.

Rick: _*whispers back*_ Let's throw these balls at Krillin

Papyrus: _*nods and throws ball at Krillin*_

Rick: _*throws ball at Krillin*_

Krillin: _*turns around*_ Aw come on, again.

Sokka: _*catches both balls with his element and gives one to Krillin and keeps one for himself*_

 **Papyrus: Note to self, NEVER LISTEN TO RICK EVER!**

 **Lucy: 1 Lucy, 0 Rick, ha, I think I found his weakness, giving bad orders.**

Mr. Krabs: Rick and Papyrus, you two are out!

 **GG: 5**

 **YD: 3**

Sokka: Okay, I bring in Asuka and Jack Atlas

Asuka and Jack Atlas: _*walks in the court*_

Peridot: Alright _*throws ball at Bebop*_

Bebop: _*sees ball and dodges it, then picks up the ball and throws it at Peridot*_

Peridot: ha, see _*gets hit by ball*_ Oh for the love of _*growls*_

Mr. Krabs: Peridot, you're out.

Peridot: _*growls while walking towards GG benches*_

 **GG: 6**

 **YD: 3**

Krillin: Now what?

Asuka: I know what we can do _*picks up ball*_ we can throw these balls at the other team and win this round!

KN, JA, SA, SI, and ML: Yeah

AA, KN, and SA: _*throws ball at Bebop, Inuyasha, and Felicia*_

BP, IA, and FA: _*dodges balls and picks them up*_

Felicia: _*to Bebop and Inuyasha*_ I think you should cover your eyes for this.

BP and IA: _*covers eyes*_

Felicia: _*puts down ball and to Goofy Geese*_ Oh boys. *shows off boobs while whispering to Inuyasha and Bebop* Now

Inuyasha and Bebop: _*throws ball towards the boys*_

SA, SI, KN, and JA: *gets hit by balls whilestaringat Felicia boobs*

Felicia: *puts boobs back*

 **Felicia: Now that's how I role!**

Mr Krabs: *stares at Felicia, then comes back* Well all the boys in the Goofy Geese are out

Mabel: _*face palmed herself*_ Stupid

(All the boys in GG walked over to the GG benchers)

 **GG: 2**

 **YD: 3**

Mabel: Okay, _*picks up two balls and hands one to Asuka*_ we need to get rid of Felicia, so here's what we are going to do *whispers something to Asuka*

Asuka: Okay, _* to Felicia*_ hey Felicia, there are some handsome men over there behind the bleachers.

Felicia: Really where, _*turns to the bleachers*_

Mabel/Asuka: _*throws ball towards Felicia*_

Felicia: *turns back around* I don't see any men back there . . . *gets hit by two balls*

All the ladies and Discord: Yes

Mr. Krabs: Felicia you're out.

Felicia: Oh man *walks over to YD bleachers*

 **GG: 2**

 **YD: 2**

Bebop: Okay since I do not want to hit girls

Inuyasha: Same here,

Bebop/Inuyasha: We're out

Mr. Krabs: Well that means that the Goofy Geese win again. NEXT ROUND!

* * *

(Yellow Dragons- Lucy was getting a pep talk about the next round)

Lucy: Alright, we are tied up now it's time to get serious.

YD: *cheering*

* * *

(Goofy Geese side- Peridot was giving a pep talk about the next round)

Peridot: Okay then team; let's win this for the Goofy Geese!

GG: Yeah

* * *

(For the next four rounds it was beck at neck where the Yellow Dragons won the third and fifth round and the Goofy Geese won the fourth and sixth round. We are down to the final round, it all depends on this round.)

Discord: Okay we are down our final round, one person, from each team, will only compete for this round. Whoever wins, wins for their team, so choose your best player to compete for this final round.

* * *

(Yellow Dragons side- the whole team was choosing who was best to compete for the final round)

Edith: I want to . . .

Bebop: No Edith, let me try it.

Edith: _*blinks twice then smiles*_ Okay

Bebop: Thanks

* * *

(Goofy Geese side- the whole, as well, are talkingabout who will compete in the final round)

Peridot: Okay, who agrees that I should compete in the final round, raise your hand. _*raises hand*_

Rest of GG: _*cricket*_

Peridot: Really

Discord: _*yells*_ I want her to be in the final round, so . . . _*raises hand*_

Peridot: See, he agrees with me.

Discord: Oh I do, so you can get hurt hard by that ball on your face.

Peridot: Hey!

Discord and the rest of GG: _*laughs*_

Peridot: _*growls*_

 **Peridot: It's not that funny to me!**

* * *

(On the court- Peridot is getting stance ready while Bebop have the ba;ll where he is going to throw it at Peridot)

Discord: _*yells to Bebop*_ Hey Bebop, make sure to hit the ball on her face!

Peridot: _*growls*_

Mr. Krabs: Okay, Bebop are you ready to throw that ball you have with you . . .

Bebop: Yes, I, am.

Mr. Krabs: . . . and Peridot, you ready to catch it, if you can?

Peridot: I'm ready to show Disbitch here how I can win this game by catching this stupid ball from this stupid pig!

Bebop: STUPID! *growls*

Peridot: Uh oh

(Bebop throws theball reall hard and fast towards Peridto that we think she lost the challenge, however, that didn't happen, because Peridot cathced it at the nick of time.

Mr. Krabs: And the Goofy Geese wins!

Discord: What?!

Mr. Krabs: That means Yellow Dragons, Discord will be seeing you at the elimination fpor the first time.

YD: _*in a sad tone*_ Aw

Discord: Yes sad, but what's worse is that Peridot is safe this week _*starts crying like a baby*_ Let's just go and see which one of you twelve will be eliminated tonight. _*walks towards the campsite*_

YD: _*walks towards the campsite, sad*_

 _ **Now you may be wondering, "Why haven't he posted another story yet". Well yes, ever since school and work during the weekends, started I had less time writing my fanfictions, so here's what I'm thinking of doing starting this weekend and next weekday and every other weekend and weekday and so forth, I will try posting a chapter for you guys so you guys don't have to feel like I'm not giving you enough stories that I made, so yeah. Anyway time to vote, the Yellow Dragons lost and you guys have to vote either Peter, Inuyasha, Bebop, Papyrus, Rick Sanchez, Jack (Borderlands), Revy, Felicia, Lucy, Rin, Margo, or Edith to be eliminated, thanks and also, petypete17 signing off, peace and your vote is by the time i wake up tomorrow and finish the elimination chapter.**_


	11. Problem to Solve

Discord: _*whispers to audience*_ Okay before we continue with the elimination, we have a problem, we have a tie between Bebop and Edith, so we need that one person who is willing to vote either Edith or Bebop out and then we will have our loser thanks. _*continues walking towards the campsite*_

 _ **That's right, whoever is that last person who vte either Bebop or Edith will conclude who is eliminated from the Yellow Dragons, petypete17 signing off, peace.**_


	12. YD Elimination 2

(At the campsite- The Yellow Dragons are there with Discord for their elimination)

Discord: Welcome Yellow Dragons, today there are 12 of you guys here, right now, however, only 11 of you guys will make it to next week.

YD except Edith, Margo, Felicia, Revy, Lucy, and Rin: *nervous face*

Discord: So you didn't notice, but you guys . . .

Margo: . . . didn't have to vote, the viewers did, we got that already.

Peter, Inuyasha, Bebop, Papyrus, Rick, and Jack: What?!

Discord: _*while gritting his teeth*_ Yes thank you very much smartass.

 **Margo: He calls me a smartass, I think I like the name Disbitch, and it's catchy. *laughs***

Discord: Anyway *to YD* there are 12 of you, but 11 of you will be safe, so wit out further ado, the following characters are safe with 0votes, and they go to . . .

. . . Revy . . .

Revy: Alright

(Discord throws a marshmallow to Revy)

. . . Jack . . .

Jack: Cool

(Discord throws a marshmallow to Jack)

. . . Inuyasha . . .

Inuyasha: Yay

(Discord throws a marshmallow to Inuyasha)

. . . Lucy . . .

Lucy: _*to Rick*_ Ha, take that Rick

Rick: *rolls eyes*

(Discord throws a marshmallow to Lucy)

. . . Margo . . .

Margo: EEE!

(Discord throws a marshmallow to Margo)

. . . Papyrus . . .

Papyrus: Yes!

(Discord throws a marshmallow to Papyrus)

. . . Peter . . .

Peter: Awesome!

(Discord throws a marshmallow to Peter)

. . . Rick . . .

Rick: _*to Lucy*_ Ha, take that Lucy

Lucy: _*growls*_

(Discord throws a marshmallow to Rick)

. . . and Rin.

Rin: Yay for me.

(Discord throws a marshmallow to Rin)

Discord: We are down between Felicia, Bebop, and Edith, but the next person safe with only one against them goes to . . .

. . . Felicia . . .

Felicia: _*meows happily*_

Discord: We are now down between, Edith and Bebop, one of you had the most votes from the viewer's and the other had the second most votes from the viewers. Edith, the viewer's probably chose you because you should have been the one who threw the ball other than Bebop, who intentionally lost the challenge for your team

Bebop: Hey!

Edith: Well at least his was kind enough to step in for me.

Margo: True

Discord: Shut it smartass!

Margo: Whatever, _*to herself*_ Disbitch.

Discord: _*growls*_ Anyway, Bebop your down here because you lost the challenge for your team even after saying that you would not hit a girl.

Bebop: Yes, but after what Peridot said about me being a stupid pig, that got me boiled up to destroy her, but we still lost since she did catch the ball in a nick of time.

The rest of YD and Discord: *nods*

Discord: However, one of you two will be leaving, so without further ado, the last character safe, with 20 votes against them goes to . . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

(Bebop was all worried thinking that he might be eliminated, while Edith and Margo are holding each other hands wondering if Edith is safe, or not)

. . .

. . .

. . . Bebop.

(Discord throws a marshmallow to Bebop)

Margo: What, why her?!

Edith: I'm eliminated

Discord: Yep, Edith had a total of 24 votes against her.

Edith: _*growls really loud*_ I am gonna kill whoever voted me from the viewers, literally, piece by . . . hey get off of me, I was gonna tell the viewer's something!

Mr. Krabs and Chef: Nope _*ties Edith up, picks her up, then throws her in the boat where Mr. Krabs drives away from the island*_

 **Margo: You viewers made the worst decision ever!**

 _Discord:_ _Well then folks, that's 2 down, a whole lot of drama and challenges to go, who will win, who will lose, and will Margo be my next hater and try to convince you fuys to get rid of her with Peridot?_

 _Margo/Peridot:_ _*growls and starts fighting with Discord*_

 _Discord:_ _*while yelling* See you next time on Total Cartoon Island!_

Margo/Peridot: You are not done Disbitch! _*grabs Discord head*_

Discord: AH!

Elimination Order

24th- Gaz

23rd- Edith

 _ ***laughs*** **Now that is funny, anyway time to choose again, which team you want to see lose, thanks, petypete17 signing off until next time!**_


	13. Capture the Tag

**I have the results, and the losing team for this chapter is . . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . . The Goofy Geese! So enjoy.**

* * *

Discord: _Previously on Total Cartoon Island, the remaining 23 contestants play a very similar game of dodgeball. Some were awesome at it, some had minor problems but still did good and other were the worse at dodgeball. At the last round it was Bebop vs Peridot. Bebop thought he had in the bag (which he didn't), but Peridot thought wrong and caught the ball, after calling Bebop a stupid pig, and won the challenge for her team. During the elimination ceremony, it was down between Bebop and Edith. The team thought that Bebop was gone, however, the viewers thought wrong, again, and chose Edith to be eliminated from the game. 22 cartoon campers are left and a whole lot of drama happening, who will win, who will lose, and *looks around then whispers to audience* will Peridot or Margo be eliminated next, find out next time on Total Cartoon Island!_

* * *

(Theme Song)

* * *

(Inside Goofy Geese's Cabin: Girl side- All the girls were just laying down on their bunk beds)

Peridot: *sits herself up* Okay I won the last challenge.

Mabel: *sits herself up* You mean we won

Peridot: Yes I mean that, we should win this next challenge and have a winning streak, right ladies.

Mabel: I agree more than ever.

Asuka: Same here.

Rangiku: Me two.

Ibuki: Me three.

GG ladies: _*cheering*_

 **Peridot: Yeah, we are going to lose this challenge, I'm just trying to get their hopes up. *smiles then looks at the camera* Hey I'm not nice, I'm just helping the team that's all.**

(Inside Goofy Geese Cabins: Boys side- all the boys were over hearing the girl's conversation)

Needles: You know what that means, let's win this next challenge!

GG men: Yeah

 **Needles: Yeah, I'm just saying that because I know we are going to lose at some time soon.**

(On the other side, we see Rick and Lucy glaring at each other while standing and Margo is there sitting while watching them)

 **Rick: I don't know** _ ***burps***_ **why she's still on** _ ***burps***_ **my team,** _ ***burps***_ **I hate** _ ***burps***_ **her,** _ ***burps***_ **even though** _ ***burps***_ **she's kind of cute** _ ***burps then**_ _ **realizes***_ **Wait** _ ***burps***_ **did I** _ ***burps***_ **say that** _ ***burps***_ **? Cut that off,** _ ***burps***_ **cut that off!** _ ***burps***_

 **Lucy: Rick is an annoying bitch, why would he still be here, he should have been eliminated by now** _ ***growls***_ **Huh, oh well, there's nothing left for me to do except befriend him, but I'm not dating him, EVER! Even though he is kind of funny** _ ***daydreams then realizes***_ **Wait did I just say that?**

 **Rick: Give me that** _ ***burps***_ **camera!** _ ***burps while trying to get the camera***_

 **Lucy: Give me that camera, now!** _ ***tries to get the camera***_

 **Margo: These two need to make up.**

Lucy: _*while glaring at Rick*_ Why are we even glaring at each other for?

Rick: _*while glaring at Lucy*_ Because we hate each other.

Lucy: Oh right. _*continues glaring at Rick*_

Margo: Lucy, Rick why are you two doing this, come on you both are in the same team, so why not become friends instead of enemies.

Discord: _*appears in no existence and mimics Margo*_ Yeah let's be friends, as if, this is a reality show, it has to have drama.

Margo: _*growls*_ I am done playing games, again. _*tackles Discord*_

Discord: Oh come on!

(Margo tackles Discord and starts beating him up)

 **Lucy: That girl needs to take a chill pill.**

 **Rick: Ok, I'm afraid of her now** _ ***burps while making the nervous face***_ **.**

Lucy: Ok, we will stop glaring at each other

Margo: Thank you.

Rick: But, you have to stop beating up the host.

Margo: Huh, you wouldn't.

Lucy/Rick: _*while glaring at Margo*_ Try us.

Margo: _*glares at Lucy/Rick and growls*_ Fine. _*walks away*_

Lucy/Rick: _*smiles*_

Discord: _*scratches back of head*_ Oookay, thanks Rick and Lucy

Lucy/Rick: No problem.

Discord: Could you two please stop saying things together?

Lucy/Rick: Why, is it because like to do this?

Discord: Ugh, I'm just gonna go to talk in the intercom. _*teleports to the intercom*_ TIME FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE, MEET ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WOODS!

(In the middle of the wood- Discord is there with two different color flags, white for Goofy Geese and Yellow for Yellow Dragons)

Discord: Okay campers, today's challenge is a simple challenge of capture the flag.

Peridot: _*in a deadpan voice*_ Really?

Discord: Shut it, Peribitch!

Peridot: _*growls*_

Discord: Anyways, it's simple, I will give you all sash full of 6 flags for each camper, all of you guys have to hide from each other, then after the 30 minutes of hiding, I'll say "go" on the intercom and you all have to find someone to tag, after 5 hours of capturing, the team with the most flag will win the challenge and the other team will go up for elimination where the viewers will vote someone out. _*gestures to audience*_ So get ready, _*magically appears a sash of 6 flags for each contestants*_ get set . . .

Everyone else: _*getting ready to run*_

Discord: Hide!

(All the contestants start running to hide from each other)

* * *

(At the woods, on top of the tree, we see Ibuki, Antonio, and Krillin on one side of the tree branch while Peter is on the other side of the branch glaring at each other)

 **Ibuki: Peter better watch out because our team is going to win, again.**

* * *

(Inuyasha is the only person hiding in the Goofy Geese Boy's Cabin)

* * *

(Bebop, Rick, Needles, Rangiku, Papyrus, and Sanji are hiding behind the bushes and while they were behind the bushes, Bebop, again starts flirting with Rangiku, which got Sanji mad, again)

* * *

(Inside the kitchen, Rin is there just standing there, in the middle of the kitchen)

* * *

(Jack Atlas and Asuka are in the female side of the Yellow Dragons Cabin)

* * *

(Revy and Jack are inside the cave with a bear glaring at them making them both scare away the bear and laughs at the bear together)

* * *

(Sokka, Margo, and peridot are inside the confession booth, feeling claustiphobic)

 **Peridot: I hate to admit it, but I hat ethis chose already!**

 **Sokka: Same.**

 **Margo: Agreed**

Discord: _*from outside the booth*_ Wimps!

 **Sokka, Margo, and Peridot:** _ ***growls***_

* * *

(Inside the bathroom Lucy and Felicia are seen on top of the toilet seat being extra sneaky)

* * *

(Lastly, Mabel Pines is being seen . . .)

Discord; Wait where is Mabel.

(Silence)

Discord: Oh well _*walks away from the area Mabel was at*_

Mabel: _*opens one eye, then closes it*_

 **Mabel: I just didn't want to blow my cover because I am disguised to blend in with the camp so no one can find me.** _ ***smiles***_

Discord: _*in intercom*_ Okay the 30 minutes are over and it's time to capture the tag *laughs* real funny Discord, real funny.

Margo: _*while yelling*_ Can you get on with the challenge!

Discord: _*in intercom*_ Jeez, okay, let's GO!

* * *

(In the wood, on top of the tree, Al four of them are still glaring at each other)

Krillin: *uses telekinesis to grab a flag off of Peter's sash*

Discord: AND KRILLIN HAS HIS FIRST FLAG!

Krillin: Alright

Ibuki: Nice one Krillin

Peter: Hey I thought we are friends, Krillin

Krillin: We are when merge happens, but not right now since we are in separate teams

Peter: _*in a sad tone*_ Aw man

Krillin: How about this, *uses telekinesis to give one of his flags to Peter* to make it even, I'll give one of my flags to you.

Peter: Thanks

Peter and Krillin hug it out in a friendly way)

Antonio: That is so amazing.

Krillin: On second thought *uses telekinesis to give away another flag to Peter while taking another flag from Peter* better, two for me and two fro you

Peter: Thanks again.

* * *

Discord: AND KRILLIN AND PETER EACH HAVE TWO FLAGS!

* * *

 **Ibuki: Really Krillin, I hope he gets voted off next, but what I'm gonna do is very sneaky.** _***laughs at herself***_

Ibuki: _*uses her ninja skills to take three flags from Peter and gets off the tree and starts running*_

* * *

Discord: AND IBUKI HAS HER FIRST THREE FLAGS!

* * *

Peter: _*shrugs*_ Oh well, it's her lost.

Antonio: Hey I was thinking we three should form an alliance for this season.

Peter: Great idea, but I should ally with a couple of people in my team.

Krillin: How about Inuyasha and Papyrus

Peter: Sure _*gets down from tree and starts walking*_

Antonio/Krillin: _*gets down from tree and starts walking*_

?: _*takes the last three flags from Peter*_

Peter: What the . . .?

Discord: WOW, I DON'T KNOW WHO WAS THAT BUT HE/SHE HAVE THE LAST THREE FLAGS FROM PETER THAT MEANS PETER, YOU'RE OUT!

Peter/Krillin/Antonio: Aw man _*continues walking*_

* * *

(Inside Goofy Geese cabins Inuyasha was just sitting there nothing to do, but sees one of his team members and he starts running towards him)

Inuyasha: Peter!

Peter: Oh hey Inuyasha, I'm aparantly the first one out.

Inuyasha: Oh that too bad.

Peter: Hey, can I ask you a question?

Inuyasha: Sure, what is it.

Peter: Do you wanna form an alliance with me, Krillin, and Antonio.

Inuyasha: Sure

Peter: Great

Ibuki: *snatches three flags from Inuyasha's sash*

?: *snatches the last three flags from Inuyasha's sash*

Inuyasha: hey what happened to all my flags?

Peter: Don't worry, I have two flags right now. *shows two flags*

Inuyasha: Great now we are down 2 for our team and 12 for the other team.

Discord: Oh Yeah, if you're out then the flags don't count as a pohnint anymore so it s YD: 0, GG: 12!

Peter/Inuyasha: _*growls at the intercom*_

Peter: And you could've told us this earlier!

Discord: Yeah, sorry?

* * *

(Behind the bushes, Bebop and Sanji took each other's flags and we now see Needles about to take some flags from Rick. Papyrus looks around and sees Needles about to take Rick's flag)

Papyrus: _*while yelling*_ Rick watch out needles is about to take your flags!

Rick: Huh _*burps then turns around*_ Oh _*burps*_ hello there _*burps*_ Needles _*burps*_ I have a joke to say for you _*burps*_

Needles: _*stops*_ Okay, let em have it

Rick: _*nods while burping*_ What does the 6 flags say to you? _*burps*_

Needles: _*shrugs*_

Rick: _*uses a device to end the joke in a laugh*_

6 Flags:

 _Bye, bye, bye clo-own,_

 _Bye, bye, bye clo-own,_

 _Oh wait this is just a dream,_

 _We should be saying,_

 _We should be saying,_

 _Bye, bye, bye bitch,_

 _Bye, bye, bye bitch,_

 _We'll never forget you, oh wait we are,_

 _So bye, bye, bye bitchy clown!_

 _(They all one by one jumps on Ricks hand)_

Needles: _*jaw drops to ground*_

Everyone else: _*laughs*_

Papyrus: _*stops laughing and steals all of Rangiku's flags while she was still laughing, secretly*_

* * *

Discord: AND RICK AND PAPYRUS BOTH HAVE 6 FLAGS EACH! THAT MEANS WE ARE TIED 12-12!

* * *

(In the kitchen, Rin was groaning because it could be a tie right now)

 **Rin: Great, now that we are tied up, it's going to be a close challenge.** _ ***sighs***_

?: _*snatches all 6 flags from Rin's sash*_

Rin: What . . . who . . . UGH!

 **Rin: Whoever been stealing my flags sneaky better watch their backs because you are going down, to the ground.** _ ***growls***_

 **Mabel:** _ ***laughs***_ **Ah these people will never know that I was the one who has been stealing these flags from the Yellow Dragon's teammates.**

Discord: WELL THEN THE GOOFY GEESE ARE IN THE LEAD BY 6!

 **Mabel: One point for the master of disguise.**

 **Ibuki:** _ ***over hears, then opens door, but . . .***_ **Ah ha,** _ ***no one is there except for all 15 flags***_ **wait a second where is she now.**

Mabel: _*closes door while laughing evily and blocks it with a chair*_

 _ **Okay since this is going way too long, I'm just gonna cut to the end.**_

 _(5 hours later)_

Discord: Oh we have the results and aaprently, the Goofy Geese thought they would win, however, they lost and have to face elimination all thanks to ibuki for having all the flags from the other team and and the other team found her and took all her flags eliminating her and the flags which went back to a 0, so , see you at elimination Goofy Geese.

GG except Ibuki: _*glares at Ibuki*_

Ibuki: Um, I'm sorry?

Peridot: Not enough, I hope the viewer's vote you off next, humph _*walks away from Ibuki*_

Everyone else except Ibuki and Discord: _*walks away from Ibuki*_

Discord: _*in front of Ibuki*_ Oo, drama.

 _ **Sorry viewers, things have been really tough for me to get through, with doibng homework, studying, and trying to get the perfect amount of sleep for me to have every night. So maybe you should vote tomorrow, but if you want to vote right now, vote either Needles Kane, Sanji, Antonio, Krillin, Sokka, Jack Atlas, Asuka Kazama, Mabel pines, Peridot, Rangiku Matsumto, or Ibuki that you think should be eliminated. Thanks and petypete17 signing off, peace.**_


	14. GG Elimination 3

(At the campsite- The Goofy Goose are there with Discord for their elimination)

Discord: Welcome Goofy Geese, today there are 11 of you guys here, right now, however, only 10 of you guys will make it to next week. The viewers have voted and the following characters are safe with 0 votes against them, and they go to . . .

. . . Ugh, why can't viewers listen to me _*while gritting his teeth*_ Peridot

Peridot: Yes, thank you viewers.

(Discord throws a marshmallow to Peridot)

. . . Mabel Pines

Mabel: Yay

(Discord throws a marshmallow to Mabel)

. . . Sadly, but Ibuki, you're safe

Everyone else except for Ibuki: _*sighs sadly*_

 **Ibuki: I knew they would not like that, but it's just a game, it's not like they are gonna convince you guys to vote me off, right? Right?!**

. . . Rangiku

Rangiku: Aw thanks viewers _*winks to audience*_

(Discord throws a marshmallow to Rangiku)

. . . Jack Atlas

Jack: Cool

(Discord throws a marshmallow to Jack)

. . . Antonio

Antonio: Muy bien!

(Discord throws a marshmallow to Antonio)

. . . Another one that I think should of got votes, *while gritting teeth* Sokka

Sokka: Thanks Disbitch

Peridot: _*laughs*_

Discord: Shut it Peribitch

Peridot: _*stops laughing then growls at Discord*_

Discord: _*nervous face*_ Okay jeez _*throws a marshmallow to Sokka*_

. . . Asuka

Asuka: Oh, yay for me.

(Discord throws a marshmallow to Asuka)

. . . and Sanji

Sanji: Safe with Rangiku

(Discord throws a marshmallow to Sanji)

Discord: We are down Krillin and Needles.

Krillin/Needles: What?!

 **Krillin: Why am I in the bottom two, again?!**

 **Needles: What is with you viewers, I thought you guys love me?**

Discord: Anyway, Krillin, you're down here because you were playing sharing the flags instead of capturing the flags, while Needles you're in the bottom tonight because you are the most hated character from your team from your teammates.

Needles; What?! _*turns to his team and shoes him his fist to them*_

Everyone else: _*nervous face*_

Discord; But, now let's see who is going home, and the last marshmallow of the night with only 6 votes against them goes to . . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

(Krillin is a little nervous that he might be eliminated while Needles want to destroy all his teammates and viewers piece by piece)

. . .

. . .

. . . Kri-Needles Kane

(Discord throws a marshmallow to Needles)

Krillin: What, I can't believe these viewers voted me off the show, this is bullshit!

 **Antonio: Oh no, that's one less person in my alliance, thanks a lot viewer's** _ ***growls***_

Discord: Sorry dude, I wish you luck.

Krillin: sighs sadly* Fine and Antonio, can you walk with me to the dock?

Antonio: Sure

(Krillin and Antonio walks together to the dock and Krillin starts talking again)

Krillin: Antonio, please tell Peter and Inuyasha that I have been eliminated and never lose hope that our alliance can stay as strong as ever.

Antonio: Right, see ya til we meet again.

Krillin: _*nods and jumps on the boat*_

(The boat left the island with Krillin)

Discord: _*appears in front of Antonio* Well then people that is another sad but fun elimination. How will things turn out without Krillin? Will the Goofy Geese lose again or will it be the Yellow Dragons this time, all will be coming soon next time on Total Cartoon Island!_

Elimination Order

24th- Gaz

23rd- Edith

22nd- Krillin

 _ **Okay everyone time to choose, again, which team should lose this time, The Goofy Geese or The Yellow Dragons, petypete17 signing off, til next time, peace!**_


	15. Scary Virtual Story

**I have the results, and the losing team for this chapter is . . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . . The Yellow Dragons!**

* * *

Discord: _Previously on Total Cartoon Island, our 22 contestants were havinga blast of capture the flag tag style. Some were kind of nice, and other had a very kind heart to give away their flags, however after the 5 hours were up, it looked like the Goofy Gesse lost the challenge. *while coughing* Ibuki, *clears throat*. Anyway today is a very spooky and interesting challenge that involves the real world, who will ose, who will win and are any of my haters will be eliminated?_

Margo: _*while yelling*_ Doubt that!

Discord: _*deadepan face* In any case, find out right now on Total Cartoon Island!_

* * *

(Theme Song)

* * *

(At the bonfire ceremony, The Goofy Geese are there sitting for one of his friends that is eliminated)

Sokka: I can't believe Krillin is eliminated.

Needles: Well I can't, he's too kind to me, and ugly too.

Sokka: he is not that ugly.

Needle: Whatever, its your problem, not mines.

Ibuki: So what should we do now?

?: Might we come join in?

Sokka: Huh, oh sure Peter you guys can come in.

Peter: Thanks, so where's Krillin?

Sanji: *sad face* Krillin has been eliminated.

Peter: What?!

Sokka: yeah, we're sad about as well.

Needles: I'm not and I wished you guyus weren't nice all the time and I also wished Ibuki also left the game because she cost the challenge for our team.

Ibuki: Hey, at least I'm not the bully of the team.

Needles: Oh please, you can't even figure out anything, with your little baby brain of yours.

Ibuki: _*growls*_

Jake A.: _*breaks argument*_ Okay let's not get too hasty. _*pushes Needles to the right of him*_ Now you stay over here _*pushes Ibuki to the left of him*_ and you stay over here okay okay thanks.

Ibuki/Needles: _*growls and glares at eachother*_

Rin: So what now?

Jack: I know what we can do, we can tell scary stories and I personally want to tell you a scary story, if you're up to challenge becacuse this one can scare you for life, that's how scary it is.

(Everyone cuddled with one another, Margo with Antonio, Felicia with Lucy and Rin, Papyrus with Sanji and Rangiku with Sanji, Peridot with Mabel, Asuka, and Sokka, Peter with Inuyasha, and Ibuki with jack Atlas, while Revy, Bebop, and Needles weren't scared at all about the story)

Jack: _Jack the Ripper_ _is the best known name given to an unidentified_ _serial killer_ _generally believed to have been active in the largely impoverished areas in and around the_ _Whitechapel_ _district of_ _London_ _in 1888. The name "Jack the Ripper" originated in a_ _letter_ _written by someone claiming to be the murderer that was disseminated in the media. The letter is widely believed to have been a hoax, and may have been written by journalists in an attempt to heighten interest in the story and increase their newspapers' circulation. The killer was called "the Whitechapel Murderer" as well as "Leather Apron" within the_ _crime case_ _files, as well as in contemporary journalistic accounts._

 _Attacks ascribed to Jack the Ripper typically involved female prostitutes who lived and worked in the slums of the_ _East End of London_ _whose throats were cut prior to abdominal mutilations. The removal of internal organs from at least three of the victims led to proposals that their killer had some anatomical or surgical knowledge. Rumours that the murders were connected intensified in September and October 1888, and letters were received by media outlets and_ _Scotland Yard_ _from a writer or writers purporting to be the murderer. The_ _"From Hell" letter_ _received by_ _George Lusk_ _of the_ _Whitechapel Vigilance Committee_ _included half of a preserved human kidney, purportedly taken from one of the victims. The public came increasingly to believe in a single serial killer known as "Jack the Ripper", mainly because of the extraordinarily brutal character of the murders, and because of media treatment of the events._

 _Extensive newspaper coverage bestowed widespread and enduring international notoriety on the Ripper, and his legend solidified. A police investigation into a series of eleven brutal_ _killings in Whitechapel_ _up to 1891 was unable to connect all the killings conclusively to the murders of 1888. Five victims—_ _Mary Ann Nichols_ _,_ _Annie Chapman_ _,_ _Elizabeth Stride_ _,_ _Catherine Eddowes_ _, and_ _Mary Jane Kelly_ _—are known as the "canonical five" and their murders between 31 August and 9 November 1888 are often considered the most likely to be linked. The murders were never solved, and the legends surrounding them became a combination of genuine_ _historical research_ _, folklore, and_ _pseudohistory_ _. So if you see a man with a knife in his hand, that means that he is Jack the Ripper!_

 _ **Hold up here, I don't know about you guys but really that guys only kills prostitute ladies, so uncool man, you know he could have done something other than killing the prostitute ladies. That's a ll I had to say, continue.**_

(Everyone was screaminged when they saw a shadowy figure behind him, but also notice that Jack and Needles was laughing all of a sudden)

Jack: _*laughs*_ That is classic

Needles: _*laughs*_ You got that right.

Everyone else: _*growls at Needles and Jack*_

* * *

(Inside the trailer we see Chris giving a piece of paper to Discord)

Chris; Here you go your lordship.

(Chris wasn't looking so good at all, his eyes had bags and his hair looked all messes up, it's like he never went to bed)

Discord: Thank you, now you can go to bed.

Chris: Thank you _*runs as fast as he could to his trailer to go to bed*_ Yes, I free to sleep now, FREE!

Discord: _*shakes his head*_ Okay let's see what I have here. *over hears something, or someone* Huh _*turns up volume*_

 _Jack:_ _Jack the Ripper_ _is the best known name given to an unidentified_ _serial killer_ _generally believed to have been active in the largely impoverished areas in and around the_ _White chapel_ _district of_ _London_ _in 1888. The name "Jack the Ripper" originated in a_ _letter_ _written by someone claiming to be the murderer that was disseminated in the media. The letter is widely believed to have been a hoax, and may have been written by journalists in an attempt to heighten interest in the story and increase their newspapers' circulation. The killer was called "the White chapel Murderer" as well as "Leather Apron" within the_ _crime case_ _files, as well as in contemporary journalistic accounts._

 _Attacks ascribed to Jack the Ripper typically involved female prostitutes who lived and worked in the slums of the_ _East End of London_ _whose throats were cut prior to abdominal mutilations. The removal of internal organs from at least three of the victims led to proposals that their killer had some anatomical or surgical knowledge. Rumors that the murders were connected intensified in September and October 1888, and letters were received by media outlets and_ _Scotland Yard_ _from a writer or writers purporting to be the murderer. The_ _"From Hell" letter_ _received by_ _George Lusk_ _of the_ _White chapel Vigilance Committee_ _included half of a preserved human kidney, purportedly taken from one of the victims. The public came increasingly to believe in a single serial killer known as "Jack the Ripper", mainly because of the extraordinarily brutal character of the murders, and because of media treatment of the events._

 _Extensive newspaper coverage bestowed widespread and enduring international notoriety on the Ripper, and his legend solidified. A police investigation into a series of eleven brutal_ _killings in Whitechapel_ _up to 1891 was unable to connect all the killings conclusively to the murders of 1888. Five victims—_ _Mary Ann Nichols_ _,_ _Annie Chapman_ _,_ _Elizabeth Stride_ _,_ _Catherine Eddowes_ _, and_ _Mary Jane Kelly_ _—are known as the "canonical five" and their murders between 31 August and 9 November 1888 are often considered the most likely to be linked. The murders were never solved, and the legends surrounding them became a combination of genuine_ _historical research_ _, folklore, and_ _pseudohistory_ _. So if you see a man with a knife in his hand, that means that he is Jack the Ripper!_

Discord: _*idea, then smirks real evilly*_ Oh, this is going to be the scariest, the greatest, and the most devious challenge ever. _*chuckles evilly*_

* * *

(The next day, in Girls Geese Cabin, Peridot, Mable, Asuka, and Rangiku are there thinking)

Asuka: I don't get it, we were doing so good, how could we lose.

Rangiku: Yeah how could of lost the challenge?

 **Mabel: We lost the challenge last week all because of me, but I'm not gonna tell tem, the have to find it out on their own** _ ***evil grin***_

Peridot: _*realizes*_ Uh hey guys, have anyone seen Ibuki anywhere?

Asuka, Rangiku, and Mabel: _*shakes head*_

* * *

(In the woods, Ibuki was there walking alone with no one there)

Ibuki: _*continues walking while sighing sadly*_ Huh, I can't believe that everyone on my team hates me because the other team found me with all there flags. _*bumps into Jake Atlas*_

Jake: *bumps into Ibuki*

Ibuki: Oh, sorry Jake Atlas

Jake: That's ok, I was looking for you and here you are.

(Ibuki and Jake started laughing)

Jake: Um _*clears throat*_ so what are you doing in the middle of the woods?

Ibuki: Oh just trying to clear my mind on the lost last week that I cost for.

Jake: Uh huh, well if you need anything, you have me.

(jake smiled at Ibuki and continued walking towards the cabins)

Ibuki: _*daydreaming, then realizes and while running towards Jake A.*_ Hey wait for me, I'm lost in here!

 **Ibuki: Jake is so cute and kind, I don't know if I can have a better friend than him, but I think there more than friends that I think of, maybe, gulps* boyfriend and girlfriend? Woah, woah, woah, wait a minute Ibuki, you are not here for relationships, you are here for the money and that's all** _ ***smirks***_

* * *

(While Jake Atlas and Ibuki continued walking to the cabins, they didn't pay attention at all at the rustling bush on the left side of them because over at that direction we see Margo and Antonio kissing each other)

Margo: _*while kissing*_ Oh Toni you are so sexy

Antonio: No mad'am, you are more sexier than me

Margo: _*blushes*_ He he *hears the bushes rustling* Huh, who's there?

(The rustling was continuing until someone came out, but it wasn't a contestant)

Margo: Oh it was a rat, nothing scary there.

Mabel: *while being right behind them* Hey guys

Antonio/Margo: *screams*

Margo: Mabel you scared me half to death here.

Antonio: And I almost peed my pants

Margo/Mabel: *blinks twice*

Antonio: What, it's a habbit that I have when I'm scared.

Mabel: Anyway, I just came here to talk with you guys, but I see now that you guys are getting together all of a sudden.

Margo: You're not gonna tell everyone that we are together, are you?

Mabel: Nope, since we are friends of course.

Margo: Thanks Mabel.

* * *

Discord: ALRIGHT SCARY CATS, I-I MEAN CAMPERS IT'S TIME FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE, MEET ME OUTSIDE AT THE CABINS BECAUSE THIS CHALLENGE WILL HAUNT YOU FOREVER!

* * *

Margo/Mabel/Antonio: _*gulps*_

* * *

(Outside the Cabins we see Discord there with all 22 campers getting ready to see what today challenge is)

Discord: Okay campers, today's challenge will be the coolest challenge ever!

Peridot: Which is?

Discord: I'll get to it, but first I need you guys to choose one person on your team now.

GG except Needles: Needles!

YD except Jack: Jack!

Discord: Well ok then that was quick, now let's get to taday's challenge. _*snaps figure*_

(The island transformed into London and everyone except Discord, Chris, Chef, Mr. Krabs, the rest of the interns, are all prostitutes ladies, while Jack and Needles look more like Jack the Ripper)

Margo: What have you done now?

Discord: Oh nothing *starts laughing*

Jack: Hello, ladies

Papyrus: Lady, I'm a gentleman, no lady.

Needles: Are you sure about that?

Peter: Why is that?

Discord: *snaps and a giant mirror that can see every contestants that are girls appeared*

All the boys except Jack and needles: What?!

Discord/Jack/Needles: *begins laughing as hard as they can*

Sokka: Change us back, now! I don't wanna be a lady.

Discord: Well you have to for today's challenge!

Ibuki: Wait what challenge?

Discord: This challenge is kind of simple, you guys will have to hide from Jack and Needles because they will be chasing the members from the opposite teams and the most campers they chase and bring to the jail cell will win for their team while the other team will go to elimination and viewers will be voting off someone. This is called Scary Virtual Story: The Story of Jack the Ripper!

Everyone except Needles and Jack _*glares at Jack*_

Jack: *whistles* I don't know what you are looking about, I didn't do anything wrong.

Jack A: _*lady voice*_ Just give up already jack, we already know that when you told the story that Discord might of heard it and made it into a virtual challenge.

Jack: Wow, you are good, that's why . . .

Jack A.: That's why what?

Discord: Let the challenge begin.

Jack: *disappear and reappear behind Jack A., then disappears*

* * *

(Inside the jail cell, Jack appeared with Jack A.)

Jack: _*whispers to Jack Atlas's ear*_ I captured you first.

Jack A.: _*growls then turns back to his boyish self-*_ Yes back to myself

 **Jack A.: I'm happy that I'm myself, but I still don't like that Jack guy AND Discord, but mostly Jack.**

 **Jack:** _ ***laughs***_ **He was too stupid to know that I would do that to him.** _ ***continues laughing***_

Needles: _*appears in front of Jack and Jack A. with Felicia, Rin, and Lucy*_ I already caught three ladies already.

Felicia: _*turns back to herself*_

Rin: _*turns back to herself*_

Lucy: _*turns back to herself*_

Felicia/Lucy/Rin: Yeah, we're back to our sexy non-prostitute self!

Jack/Bebop: Well bout to catch some more prostitutes. _*disappears*_

* * *

 **GG: 8**

 **YD: 7**

* * *

(At the side of the building Margo, Antonio, and Mabel were walking around)

Margo: So do you guys know when Jack or Needles will come?

Antonio: I don't know.

Mabel: Well, I'm gonna find the rest of my team.

Margo/Antonio: Okay

Mabel: _*while running away from Margo and Antonio*_ See ya later.

Margo/Antonio: See ya

Antonio: _*idea, then smirks*_ I know how bout we do what we did a little earlier.

Margo: Um, probably not right now since we are ladies who are prostitutes.

Antonio: Oh right.

Jack/Needles: _*appears*_ Hello ladies.

Antonio: Oh hey Jack and Needles

Margo: What are you guys gonna do to us?

Jack: Simple, this _*disappears, reappears behind Antonio, then disappears with Antonio*_

Margo: Antonio.

Needles: Time for you to come with me. _*grabs Margo's arm and disappears*_

Margo: Get off of me!

Needles: Nope _*grips arm harder*_

Margo: HELP! HELP!

Needles: _*disappears with Margo*_

Mabel; I'm here, did anything happened.

Jack: _*reappears*_ Nope, just you. _*grips Mabel and disappears with her*_

* * *

(Back inside the cell Jack Atlas was in the corner by himself while Rin, Lucy, and Felicia are together talking on the floor)

Jack A.: _*while drawing something on the ground*_ Huh

 **Jack A.: I don't why I feel lonely, there's just something missing, huh**

(Felicia, Lucy, and Rin were looking at the direction of where Jack Atlas was at)

Felicia: Jeez, I hope everything is okay over at Lonely Jack Atlas Land.

Lucy: Same here

Rin: Uh huh

 **Lucy: Maybe talking to him isn't a bad idea, but I don't want to disobey Jack's order.**

. . .

 _Jack: Before I go, Lucy, Rin, and Felicia, stay away from Jack Atlas or else . . ._

 _Rin: or else what?_

 _Jack: You will know when the time comes. *disappears*_

. . .

 **Lucy: Yeah so not gonna listen to him, besides the viewers are choosing who will be eliminated an d it's not like he's gonna convince them to vote me out, right? Right?!**

Lucy: I'm going to talk to Jack Atlas.

Felicia: What about what Jack said.

Lucy: I don't care what jack says, all I wanna do is befriend someone from the other team

Rin: Well if you're going, then I am as well.

Felicia: Same here.

Lucy: Thanks guys

(Lucy, Felicia, and Rin walk over to talk with Jack Atlas)

Lucy: Hey Jack

Jack: _*stops crying and turns around*_ oh, hey guys. What are you three doing here?

Lucy: I wanna talk with you

Felicia: And we thought if we can follow what Lucy is doing, right Rin?

Rin: Right

Jack A.: _*smiles*_ Thanks you three.

(Lucy, Rin, and Felicia started talking with Jack Atlas until Jack and Needles came in with six more victims)

Needles: _*appears while eyes are closed*_ We're back

Jack: _*appears and sees Lucy, Rin, and Felecia with jack Atlas*_ Huh, what are you guys doing talking with him?

Felecia: Hey we wanted to come and talk with him until some of his teammates came, but I think we should continue talking with him and there's nothing you can do about it.

Jack A., Lucy, Rin, Margo, Mabel, Sokka, Antonio, Papyrus: _*cheering*_

Lucy: You tell him Felecia.

 **Lucy: Felecia is awesome, same as Rin,** _ ***realizes***_ **Maybe I should have an alliance with Rin and Felecia and all three of us will make it to the final 3** _ ***wide smile***_ **perfect.**

Jack: Whatever you'll know what you have done Lucy.

Lucy: yeah right in your dreams.

Jack: Ugh _*drops Antonio, Mabel, and Sokka to the ground*_

Mabel: Ow, hey rude

Jack: I'll show you, Lucy, Felecia, and Rin. _*disappears*_

Needles: _*drops Papyrus, Margo, and Revy*_ Bye _*disappears*_

* * *

 **GG: 5**

 **YD: 4**

* * *

Revy: So, now what?

(All the other caught campers smiled at each other because they thought of a great idea)

* * *

Jack: _*while walking to himself*_ Okay it's time to tell Needles that he needs to find the other four members of my team so his team can win and I can say bye bye to Lucy, Felecia, or Rin. *stops and turns around to Needles* Needles, you need to find the other four members of my team so you can win.

Needles: But is that cheating?

Jack: Not really, as long as if we do it secretly.

Needles: Okay.

Jack: _*sees someone behind him*_ Here comes the rest of my team, get ready Oh and you need to be blindfolded.

Needles: Um okay

Jack: _*puts blindfold on Needles and hides inside building*_

?: Ah!

Jack: Hu, he's dumber than I thought

 **Jack: Poor Needles, he didn't know that he stole the rest of his teammates, that what I call thinking in my here** _ ***points to head***_

Jack: _*disappears*_

* * *

(Inside the cell again everyone is talking to one another except Revy)

Needles: _*appears while eyes are blindfolded*_ Here again

Antonio: Um Needles, you have the rest of our team?

Needles: No I don't, I have . . .

Jack: _*appears and shuts Needles mouth*_ no one!

Mabel: No one who?

Jack: No one in particular he was just helping me out.

GG except Needles: What?!

Jack: Yeah I know right.

GG except Needles: _*glares at Needles*_

* * *

 **GG: 0**

 **YD: 4**

* * *

Revy: So our team won right.

Jack: yep

YD: _*cheers*_

Discord: _*appears with Inuyasha, Rick, Peter, and Bebop*_ Not exactly.

Peter: We saw what you did.

Inuyasha: Yeah

Rick: yeah

Bebop: Uh huh

Lucy: Saw what?

Jack: Nothing

Discord: _*snaps his finger and a screen came in appearance*_

. . .

 _Jack: *sees someone behind him* Here comes the rest of my team, get ready Oh and you need to be blindfolded._

 _Needles: Um okay_

 _Jack: *puts blindfold on Needles and hides inside building*_

 _?: Ah!_

 _Jack: Hu, he's dumber than I thought_

 _ **Jack: Poor Needles, he didn't know that he stole the rest of his teammates, that what I call thinking in my here *points to head***_

 _Jack: *disappears*_

. . .

Needles: _*surprised face*Y_ ou bitch, you not blackmailed me, but you also betrayed me, you're such a liar!

Discord: That means the Goofy Geese wins today challenge, by default.

GG: _*cheering*_

Needles: _*to Jack's face*_ Beat that liar. _*runs to his team*_

YD except jack: *glares at Jack*

Jack: He he sorry.

Discord: _*snaps fingers and the scene change back to the island*_ Well Yellow Dragons, one of you 11 will be going home.

* * *

(Jack Atlas was in the middle of the woods awaiting for a special person)

Ibuki: *walks in with the card in her hand* You wanted to talk with me about something, what was it?

Jack A.: This . . . _*holds chin and kisses Ibuki*_

(It continues for a while until they separate)

Ibuki: So we're dating?

Jack A.: _*smiles and nods head*_

Ibuki: *smiles*

(Jack Atlas and Ibuki started kissing each other, a very long time)

* * *

(Also in the other side of the middle of the woods, we see Antonio and Margo staring at the stars in the sky)

Antonio: _*turns to see Margo and says to himself*_ _She is so beautiful._

Margo: _*turns to see Antonio and says to herself*_ _He is so handsome_

Antonio/Margo: Do you wanna date or not? Wait you wanna date me? Yes, we can so date. _*kisses each other*_

(They kept on looking at the sky while the stars twinkles in the night)

Antonio: I just hope you're safe today

Margo: Same.

(They continued watching the stars in the sky)

 _ **This is the most scariest story that I ever written, well not quite of because it wasn't that scary at all. *blinks* Any-way time to choose your loser, who is gonna be Peter, Inuyasha, Bebop. Papyrus, Rick, Jack the liar, Revy, Felecia, Lucy, Rin, or Margo, thanks and the next chapter won't happen until Sunday so until then petypete17 signing off, peace.**_


	16. YD Elimination 4

(At the campsite- The Yellow Dragons are there with Discord for their elimination)

Discord: Welcome Yellow Dragons, today there are 11 of you guys here, right now, however, only 10 of you guys will make it to next week. The viewers have votetd and the following . . . you know what, here's what I'm gonna do.

(Discord throws a marshmallow to everyone except Jack and Rick)

Discord: Everyone is safe except you Jack the liar and you Rick.

YD except Jack: _*cheers as loud as they can*_

* * *

Sanji: _*wakes up*_ what was that?

Jack A.: _*still awake*_ I think I know what just happened. _*looks at the bonfire*_

 **Jack A.: I know one thing for sure, Jack was eliminated or someone other than Jack that I don't like is eliminated as well.** _ ***cheers***_

* * *

Discord: I only have one more marshmallow and the last marshmallow of the night goes to . . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

(Jack was furious that viewers was voting him off while Rick was shocked that he had votes)

. . .

. . .

. . . Rick Sanchez

(Discord throws a marshmallow to Rick)

Rick: _*to Jack while he burps*_ Ha in your face Jack. _*burps*_

Jack: _*angry face*_ Yeah be all happy that I'm gone; I'm still gonna win this game in one way or another.

Needles: _*picks up Jack and brings him to the boat of losers*_ Not if I have anything to do with it.

Jack: _*growls*_ Put me down you over sized clown.

Needles: Not in a million years.

 **Needles: Bye bye lying little bitch.**

Needles: _*drops Jack down in the boat*_

(The boat left with Jack)

Discord: _Well that's it viewers/audience, Jack was the fourth member eliminated. Who will become the new villain of the season, and will any of my haters be eliminated next, or will you guys choose a contestant that did the worst or you think you don't like at all? All more is coming to you next time on Total Cartoon Island!_

Elimination Order

24th- Gaz

23rd- Edith

22nd- Krillin

21st- Jack (Border 2)

 _ **Yay, Jack is gone, besides I never liked him as well, *shutters*, anyways time to choose a team you want to see lose, thanks, petypete17 signing off until next time!**_


	17. Choose a group to win

_**Hey guys sorry again, I thought about it and the next chapter will be a cooking challenge, but I need your help to choose a winner from the 10 groups of 2 that I made, so in order to make this next chapter, I need a winner, so here are the choices, we have . . .**_

 _ **Goofy Geese**_

 _ **Rangiku and Peridot**_

 _ **Sanji and Needles**_

 _ **Sokka and Asuka**_

 _ **Antonio and Mabel**_

 _ **Jack A. and Ibuki**_

 _ **Yellow Dragons**_

 _ **Lucy and Peter**_

 _ **Rin and Bebop**_

 _ **Felicia and Rick**_

 _ **Margo and Inuyasha**_

 _ **Papyrus and Revy**_

 _ **Well those are the groups for the cooking challenge and if I were you I would choose Antonio and Mabel since I know what to do with Antonio and Mabel at the end of the chapter since the winning group wins a reward of their choice of two other contestants to join in. Well, other than that petypete17 signing off peace.**_


	18. Time for the Cook-Off

**I have the results, and the losing team for this chapter is . . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . . The Yellow Dragons AND the winning group that will be rewarded after the challenge is over is Antonio and Mabel!**

* * *

Discord: _Previously on Total Cartoon Island, our 21 campers had great time acting like a prostitute while Needles and Jake tried to capture them!_

GG and YD except Needles: _*to Discord while yelling*_ NO IT WAS NOT GREAT, IT WAS HORRIBLE!

Discord: _Well jeez, at least you guys can turn the volume down. *to audience* Anyway, the Yellow Dragons lost the challenge thanks to Jake the liar and he did get eliminated thanks tlo you guys!_

GG and YD: _*cheering*_

Discord: _So since Jake is finally eliminated, who will win? Who will lose Goofy Geese or Yellow Dragons again? All and more is coming for you on Total Cartoon Island!_

* * *

(Theme Song)

* * *

(Everyone was asleep but two people didn't go to sleep, inside Goofy Geese Cabin: Girl's Side: All the ladies were laying down except Ibuki which was nowhere to be found)

Mabel: _*opens an eye then both*_ Where's Asuka?

Peridot, Rangiku, and Ibuki: _*wakes up and shrugs*_

Mabel: _*shrugs*_

* * *

(At the stage, Peter was waiting for a special girl and she was running towards him)

Asuka: _*runs as fast as she could*_ I got your note is there something wrong, did anything bad happened?

Peter: Nope, just this, _*kisses Asuka*_

Asuka: _*while blushing*_ Uh

Peter: So what do you say, do you want to hang out or are you scared that you love me?

Asuka: Hey, I am not scared and beskies I do love you,s o yeah we can hang out as boyfriend and girlfriend.

Peter: _*smiles and starts kissing Asuka*_

Asuka: _*stops Peter from kissing her*_ But you better not have any girls dating you at all.

Peter: Not a chance.

Asuka: _*smiles, kisses Peter on the cheek, and runs back to her cabin*_ Bye sweetie

Peter: Bye

?: Aw, that's just adorable.

Peter: Ah, Inuyasha, Papyrus, Rick, what are you three doing up?

Papyrus: Oh nothing just seeing how is you and your girlfriend doing?

Peter: _*blushes*_ Guys really

Inutasha, Papyrus, and Rick: _*laughs to themselves*_

Peter: _*growls at Inuyasha, Rick, and Papyrus*_

Papyrus: Sorry man

Peter: That's ok let's just go back to our cabin before Bebop notices.

(Inuyasha, Papyrus, and Rick nods and they all hed back to the cabin, but what they didn't know was that Bebop was secretly watching over them)

 **Bebop: I can't believe that all of the boys in my team are friends and the only friends I have are no one.** _ ***sighs sadly***_

* * *

Discord: HELLO CAMPERS, MEET ME, , CHRIS, AND CHEF AT THE CONCESSION FOR TODAY'S CHALLENGE AND THIS ONE IS GOING TO BE A VERY CREATIVE CHALLENGE EVER!

* * *

(Inside the concession: Everyone was there asking eachother why they are in the concession for today's challenge)

Discord: _*appears with Mr. Krabs, Chris, and Chef*_ Hello campers, this challenge will deal with your hands.

GG and YD: _*deadpan face*_

Discord: What, you really are gonna be dealing with your hands.

GG and YD: Just get on with the challenge!

Discord: Jeez okay, _*to himself*_ Tough campers.

GG and YD: _*growls at Discord*_

Discord: Okay but first, we need to put you guys in groups of 2, so when I call the two campers, you will be a group. So for the Goofy Geese, we have Rangiku and Peridot . . .

Peridot: Yay, high five Rangiku.

(Peridot and Rangiku high fives each other)

. . . Sanji and Needles . . .

Sanji: Really, with HIM _*gestures to Needles*_ I want to be with Rangiku.

Discord: Well I can't.

Sanji: Why?

Chris: Because he randomized to see witch two campers will be working together for this challenge.

Sanji: Well I'm not gonna be working with him at all, he's too ugly.

Needles: _*growls at Sanji*_ I want out as well

Mr. Krabs: oh well then, because if your group do the best out of the rest of the groups, you will win a reward with each of your choice of another camper to join in . . .

Chef: . . . AND if that camper is part of the losing team, he or she CANNOT be eliminated at all.

GG and YD: _*shocking face, then starts cheering real loud*_

Discord: Thank you very much, now that we are done with knowing the rewards, the other groups for the Goofy Geese are . . .

. . . Sokka and Asuka . . .

Sokka and Asuka: Alright _*high fives each other*_

. . . Antonio and Mabel . . .

Antonio: Cool

Mabel: Yeah cool

. . . and Jack Atlas and Ibuki

Jack A. and Ibuki: _*kisses each other*_

Discord: Now for the Yellow Dragons, the groups are gonna be . . .

. . . Lucy and Rick . . .

Lucy and Rick: What?! _*growls at each other*_

. . . Rin and Bebop . . .

Rin: Yay

Bebop: Great, I hope we win this time, I hope.

. . . Felicia and Peter:

Felcicia and Peter: _*meows happily*/_ Cool

. . . Margo and Inuyasha . . .

Margo and Inuyasha: Awesome

. . . and Papyrus and Revy.

Papyrus and Revy: _*shrugs*_ we don't care as long as we can win this challenge. _*realizes they said the same thing, looks at each other and smiles, a little bit*_

Chris: So go into either of the 10 kitchens that Discord has made and let the challenge begin! *elbows Discord Pretty good huh Discord?

Discord: _*nervous face while sweating*_ Yeah, _*to Mr. Krabs*_ Even though he's doing for one time only with us.

Mr. Krabs: _*to Discord*_ I know

* * *

(In the first kitchen, Sokka and Asuka were starting on making their food)

 **Sokka: We thought of combing noodles I make and the chicken to make it a chicken dumplins.**

Asuka: So hows the noodles?

Sokka: _*while stirring*_ It's going well and how about the chicken?

Asuka: Beautifully done. _*brings tray of chopped chicken to the pot and puts it in the pot for Sokka to stir and smells the stew*_ Mm, smells good, we are so gonna win.

Sokka: Yeah we are!

* * *

(In the second kitchen, Sanji and Needles were agreeing on making their beautiful course)

Sanji: Okay, Needles, how's the beef?

Needlezs: Perfection, Sanji

 **Needles: As in non- perfection, I'm gonna mess with his cooking skills and put in the whole bottle of hot sauce, the whole bottle of cinnamon spice, jalapeno's, and a whole lot of salt and pepper. I'm so evil** _ ***evil laugh***_ **But wait, instead of messing with Sanji's food, how about messing with the other teams cooking so that way they can lose again and my team will be the dominant ones of the camp.** _ ***laughs evilly even more louder***_

* * *

(Third kitchen had Papyrus and Revy thinking of ideas for their meal)

Papyrus: Maybe some spaghetti

Revy: yeah, and instead of that read sauce, we use chocolate syrup and tiny cake pops.

Papyrus: Yeah, even though it looks like real spaghetti, it's really a sweet dish, just like you Revy _*stares at Revy*_

Revy: _*blushes*_ Oh stop, your blushing me.

Papyrus: _*kissing Revy*_ Let's start on making that desert.

Revy: Yeah let's get started on the savvier looking desert.

(While Papyrus and Revy were baking, Needles was hiding on top of the ceiling while pouring down the whole bottle of hot sauce)

* * *

(The fourth kitchen is where Felicia and Peter were making an amazing fish and chip dish)

Peter: So how's the fish Felicia.

Felicia: Purrfect

Peter: Great the chips are doing great as well, just gonna add a little bit of flavor to the chips that I made by myself with chunks of potato that I fried.

Felicia: Oh, delicious.

 **Felicia: I hope we win the reward, but I really hope our team wins this challenge.** _ ***smiles***_

(While Felicia and Peter continued making the fish and chip, needles, again, hide behind the stove and put half of the bottle of cinnamon)

* * *

(When we get to the fifth kitchen, both didn't know what to make)

Rin: Do you know what to make?

Bebop: nope

Rin: Do you know how to cook?

Bebop: Nope except cookies.

Rin: *realizes and has an idea* We can make ice cream sandwhiches!

Bebop: Really?!

Rin: yeah, I can make ice cream and you can make cookies

Bebop: Okay, but it's gonna be a special kind of cookie that'll "WOW" Discord, Mr. Krabs, Chris, and Chef.

Rin: Then get going with the cookies and I hope it'll "WOW" our host, chef, and interns.

(Bebop nods and they start on making the cookies and ice cream and while they made the cookies and ice cream, Needles, behind the tables, put a pint of chopped jalopenos)

* * *

(Antonio and Mabel thought of something that they like but still can't make a way to create one dish)

Antonio: How about burrito's?

Mabel: Nah, cookies.

Antonio: Nope, too simple, nachos.

Mabel: Probably not besides I really don't like spicy food, just sweet food.

Antonio: *realizes and has an idea*

Antonio: Mabel sometimes maybe dumb, but she made a perfect dish we can make!

Antonio: Mabel, you're a genius!

Mabel: I am?

Antonio: Yes, we can make fried ice cream with cinnamon spice to top it allout and a cinimon tortilla chips for that crunchy sense.

Mabel: That is the best idea ever, let's do it.

Antonio: Cool, you'll make the ice cream while I mix a mixture of cinimon spices to put on the tortilla chips I will also make as well.

Mabel: Okay

(Antonio and Mabel making the ice cream, mixture of cinnamons, and the tortilla chips)

* * *

(Rangiku and Peridot already made the decision to make chicken and rice)

Peridot: So I'm gonna make the rice and your gonna make the chicken since I don't know how to use a knife, yet.

Rangiku: Okay

 **Peridot: Well that was wierd, I thought she would hate me** _ ***realizes***_ **oh wait; we're friends so I really don't have to worry at all.** _ ***smiles***_

(Rangiku started slicing the chicken in strips, while Peridot started boiling a pot full of water)

* * *

(Jack Atlas and Ibuki were staring to each other eyes even though they haven't even started thinking of ideas)

Jack A.: _*still staring into Ibuki's eyes*_ I think we should start by deciding what to make.

Ibuki: _*still staring into Jack's eyes*_ Maybe you're right.

(Jack Atlas and Ibuki separate from each other and they start cooking some BBQ ribs and BBQ chicken)

* * *

(Lucy and Rick were glaring at each other, but then came to their senses that they have to cook something in order to win for their team, so they decided to make chicken and waffles)

Rick: _*while making the waffles, to Lucy*_ So Lucy, why do you hate me?

Lucy: _*while making the chicken, to Rick*_ Why it all started in the first day of camp.

 **. . .**

Rick: Great, why can't Morty be here, we could've work together.

Lucy: Yeah right, as if that could happen.

Rick: Hey Morty is my grandson and we work together like all the time.

Lucy: _*while rolling eyes*_ Sure you do, I'm just gonna walk away from you now. _*walks over to the other side of the dock*_

Discord: So yeah, Rick and Celes you two can go over to the other side of the dock.

Rick: Fine, as long I don't be in her team. _*points to Lucy, then walks over to the other side of the dock*_

Celes: Oooooookay, I'm gonna go now. _*walks over to the other side of the dock and passes Rick and Lucy fighting and said to herself*_ Yeah, I'm not part of this fight.

 **. . .**

Rick: Yeah but that was very rude to say that about my grandson.

Lucy: Fine, I'm sorry

Rick: _*smiles*_ So are we gonna prepare this dish?

Lucy: Simple, _*rearrange the dish*_ See _*gestures to dish*_

Rick: Wow, I like it, but we should clean up right now.

Lucy: Definitely.

(Rick and Lucy goes to the bathrooms to wash up the mess they made and while their food was there done, out of nowhere, put the whole bottle of salt and pepper)

 **Needles: There's only one group that I need to recreate, and that is Margo and Inuyasha's group.** _ ***smiles evilly***_

* * *

(In the final kitchen, Margo and Inuyasha are making some girl scout moon cake cupcake, Inuyasha is making the batter while Margo makes the design to put on top of the cupcakes)

 **Margo: I'm so happy to be working with inuyasha, he's good friends with Antonio.** _ ***smiles***_

 **Inuyasha: I'm so stoked to be working with Antonio's girlfriend, I just hope I don't have love interests for her, or else Antonio will hurt me, for real.** _ ***shutters***_

Inuyasha: Okay, since I finished the batter, I'm gonna put it in the cupcake pan and start baking the cupcakes.

(However, what Inuyasha didn't notice was that Needels put a few nose hair an d toenail clippings were in the batter before the cupcakes could start to bake)

Margo: And I finished designing the creation to put on top of the cupcakes. Now start with the frosting.

(Margo didn't notice that she used soy milk instead of regular milk, but it was still smooth. Still once the hosts and interns try the food, they will have a special surprise for them all, alos while the campers were cooking, the song Chicken Fried by Zac Brown Band was playing through the montage)

* * *

Sanji/Needles: DONE!

* * *

Papyrus/Revy: _*while looking at each other eyes*_ Done!

* * *

Felicia/Peter: Done!

* * *

Rin/Bebop: DONE!

* * *

Antonio/Mabel: DONE!

* * *

Rangiku/Peridot: Done.

* * *

Jack A. /Ibuki: DONE!

* * *

Lucy/Rick: Done!

* * *

Margo/Inuyasha: Done.

* * *

Discord: AND THE CHALLENGE IS OVER TIME TO JUDGE HOW WELL YOU DID WITH YOUR COOKING SKILLS!

Chris: Awesome I am starving, bring it all in.

Discord: _*glares at Chris*_

Chris: _*nervous face*_ he he, go ahead Discord.

Discord: _*while glaring at Chris*_ Thank you. _*to kitchens*_ Okay first group to come up is Jack Atlas and Ibuki.

(Jack Atlas and Ibuki comes in with four plates of BBQ ribs and BBQ chicken)

Jack A. We have for you four are BBQ ribs . . .

Ibuki: . . . and BBQ chicken.

Jack A. /Ibuki: Enjoy.

(Discord, Chris, Mr. Krabs, and Chef digs in the food with their bare hands)

Discord: Hm delicious 8/10

Chris: Yes, I agree 9/10

Chef: It's like heaven here, 10/10

Mr. Krabs: I don't like it. 3/10

Discord: And that's a total of 6/10

Jack A. /Ibuki: Yay! _*walks back to their kitchen*_

Discord: Next group, Rangiku and Peridot.

(Rangiku and Peridot came out with four plates of chicken and rice)

Rangiku: Here we have chicken and rice

Peridot: So we hope you enjoy the food and give a good rating.

Mr. Krabs: Thank you.

(Discord, Chris, Mr. Krabs, and Chef digs in the food)

Discord: Wow unbelievable, 6/10

Chris: Simple but tasty, 4/10

Chef: Too bland, 1/10

Mr. Krabs: I like the rice but not the chicken, so , 4/10.

Discord: That'll bring the total of 5/10.

Peridot: Really

Discord: yes really before I call you Peri . . .

Peridot: Don't just don't say another word, we're gone _*walks away into her respected kitchen*_

Rangiku: Oookay _*walks away into her respected kitchen*_

Discord: Our next group is Lucy and Rick, please come on out with your dish.

(Lucy and Rick comes out with their dish of chicken and waffle)

Lucy/Rick: Enjoy.

Discord: Thanks.

(Discord, Chris, Mr. Krabs, and Chef digs in the food)

Discord, Chris, and Chef: _*wide eyes and starts coughing real loud*_

Discord: Revolting. 0/10

Chris: Hiddious, 1/10

Chef: Gross, 0/10

Mr. Krabs: Delicious, 10/10

Discord, Chris, and Chef: What?!

Mr. Krabs: Yeah, I know right, I love while you three don't.

Discord: Well the overall total is 1/10

Lucy/Rick: What?! _*glares at each other*_ You did this, no I wouldn't do this. _*growls real loud while stomping back to their kitchen*_

(Everyone else inside the kitchen was looking at Lucy and Rick when they stomped back inside their kitchen mad)

 **Needles: Score one for man who is a scary clown.** _ ***laughs evilly***_

Discord: Next, Margo and Inuyasha.

(Discord, Chris, Mr. Krabs, and Chef was about to dig in the food until they smell a revolting stench)

Discord, Chris, Chef, and Mr. Krabs: 0/10

Margo/Inuyasha: What?! But we made sure that it would taste so delicious, who would do this to us? _*glares at Bebop*_

Bebop: What, I didn't do it, I swear.

Margo: We're still not taking any chance.

 **Bebop: Great, now Margo AND Inuyasha doesn't trust me at all.** _ ***sighs sadly***_

 **Needles That's two me, zip Yellow Dragons.** _ ***laughs evilly***_ **I love to cause drama.**

Discord: Papyrus, Revy, please come up with a GOOD dish, please.

(Papyrus and Revyy walks in with their dish to present to the hosts and interns)

Papyrus: We have here is Speghetti and mmetballs, desert style.]

Chris: Ooo

(Discord, Chris, Mr. Krabs, and Chef were digging in the food, but this time they vomit the food out of their mouth)

Discord, Chris, Chef, and Mr. Krabs: Gross

Papyrus/Revy: What?!

Discord: Sorry but we give this a 0/10

Papyrus/Revy: BEBOP!

(Papyrus and Revy walks back to their kitchen while glaring at Bebop)

 **Bebop: Again, why? I really didn't do anything.**

 **Needles: Ha, it keeps getting better and better every second.**

Discord: Since this is taking so long, Felicia/Peter, and Rin/Bebop please come up with your dish.

(Bebop/Rin and Felicia/Peter went up with four plates of ice cream sandwiches and fish and chips)

Mr. Krabs: Ooo _*smells the ice cream sandwichs and fish and chips and started coughing*_ Too spicy and too much cinnamon

Bebop/Rin and Felicia/Peter: *surprised face8

Bebop: Now I know I didn't do that.

Felicia: But who would do this to him?

Peter: Good question

Discord: Yes good question, but sadly both groups get a 0/10, sorry.

 _ **Okay sorry everyone but we have to continue so you guys don't get mad at me and starts to hate me for not uploading new chapters, so here's what the other three groups got**_

 _ **Antonio and Mabel- 10/10**_

 _ **Sokka and Asuka- 6/10**_

 _ **Sanji and Needles- 9/10**_

 _ **Now back to the story.**_

(All the campers came out of their kitchens and into the concession to see who won the challenge, but we all know who won, so no spoilers there)

Discord: So then campers, we have the results and the winning team is so obivious, the Goofy Geese, again.

GG: _*cheers*_

Discord: And the winning group of this challenge belongs to . . .

. . . Antonio and Mabel!

Antonio/Mabel: *cheers*

Discord: I'm sorry Yellow Dragons one of you 10 will be eliminated from the game so good luck if you're gonna be safe from the viewers, but now Antonio and Mabel please, choose one other person YOU want to bring to the reward.

Antonio: I choose Margo . . .

Margo: Thanks honey

Mabel: . . . and I choose Bebop!

Bebop: Me?

Mabel: Yes you

 **Bebop:** _ ***shocked face***_

Margo: _*whispers to Mable*_ Are you sure?

Mabel: _*whispers back to Margo*_ Yes, I'm sure

Margo: *whispers back* Well I thought-

Mabel: *whispers back* Well you thought wrong

Discord: Do viewers; please vote someone out of the Yellow Dragons except Margo and Bebop since they are also immune!

Bebop: Yes!

Margo: _*growls at Bebop*_

Discord: Any, vote the character you think deserves to leave.

 _ **Well everyone sorry it had to be very late, I was at Mt. Olympus with my family there and I didn't had internet reception, so sorry about that, but I know one thing , it won't yhappen ever again, I hope, but enough talking about my vacation trip, it's to vote off a character from the Yellow Dragons, you know you can't vote either Bebop or Margo, but you can vote either , Lucy, Rick Sanchez, Rin, Felicia, Peter, Inuyasha, Papyrus, or Revy, so good luck and petypete17 is signing off until tomorrow, peace.**_


	19. YD Elimination 5

(At the campsite- The Yellow Dragons are there with Discord for their elimination)

Discord: Welcome Yellow Dragons, today there are 11 of you guys here, right now, however, only 10 of you guys will make it to next week. The viewers have votetd and the following campers that are safe with 0 votes are . . .

. . . Margo and Bebop because they're immune . . .

Margo/Bebop: Alright _*high fives each other*_

 **Bebop: Suck that Papyrus!**

(Discord throws a marshmallow to Margo and Bebop)

 **Papyrus:** _ ***growls***_

. . . Inuyasha . . .

Inuyasha: Yes.

(Discord throws a marshmallow to Inuyasha)

. . . Peter . . .

Peter: Awesome!

(Discord throws a marshmallow to Peter)

. . . Lucy and Rick . . .

Lucy and Rick: _*growls at each other*_

(Discord throws a marshmallow to Lucy and Rick)

. . . Felicia . . .

Felicia: EEEEEE!

(Discord throws a marshmallow to Felicia)

. . . and Rin!

Rin: Yay!

(Discord throws a marshmallow to Rin)

Discord: We are down to the couple Papyrus and Revy, one of you two had the most votes and one of you will be eliminated, so the final camper safe with 3 votes against them and the final marshmallow of the night goes to. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

(Papyrus and Revy were looking at each other then back to Discord both worried and scraed that one of them will be eliminated and will never see each other again)

. . .

. . .

. . . Revy!

(Discord throws the final marshmallow to Revy)

Papyrus/Revy: What?!

Discord: Yes sad but I'm sorry but papyrus you are eliminated.

Revy: _*while crying*_ No, he can't leave, we already known each other like a couple minutes ago.

Papyrus: _*to Revy*_ Revy you are strong, and even though we started to love each other for a couple of minutes, you can still win this challenge for the both of us, you can do it _*kisses Revy's forehead*_

Revy: Thanks Papyrus

Papyrus: See you until we meet again.

Revy: yeah

(Papyrus walks to the boat of loser and the boat leaves away from the island with him)

Discord: Now about the reward. _*turns to Margo, Bebop, Mabel, and Antonio*_

* * *

(We see Mabel, Bebop, Margo, and Antonio sitting at a table eating gourmet food)

Margo: I can't believe we were invited by you two to eat with you guys in a double date, just because you two won the reward.

Bebop: I can. _*closes eyes*_

. . .

Bebop: ha suck that Papyrus, I get to eat gourmet food and you don't _*laughs evilly*_

 _. . ._

Mabel: Anyway, I'm here because there something I wanted to say to Bebop ever since I met him.

Bebop: Which is?

Mabel: I. . . love. . . you. . .

Bebop: _*pupils shrink*_ You, love, me?

Mabel: Yes.

Bebop: *surprised to happy face and starts cheering*

 **Bebop: Yes, I have a girlfriend and this one is an actual human being! _*throws fist up*_**

Bebop: _*kisses Mabel passionately*_

Discord: _Well then viewers/audience that's 5 down, 5 more to go, who will be the next camper eliminated, and will Revy quit to be with Papyrus?_

Revy: It's not happening!

Discord: _Any who, find out next time on Total Cartoon Island!_

Elimination Order

24th- Gaz

23rd- Edith

22nd- Krillin

21st- Jack (Border 2)

20th- Papyrus

 _ **I am so happy for Bebop and Mabel, but now is the time to choose either Yellow Dragons or Goofy Geese to be up for elimination, so choose wisely and it doesn't have to be an alternative of one team losing the next. So, good luck viewers! Petypete17 signing off til next time peace.**_

 _ **P.S. I am going to be in two musiucals in my school and my schedule will be hecktic so the upload might be awhile depending on the time and day I have practice. I hope you understand, thanks.**_


	20. Scaveng Ye Hunt

**I have the results, and the losing team for this chapter is . . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . . The Goofy Geese! Enjoy!**

* * *

Discord: _Previously on Total Cartoon Island our 20 campers had to make food for us. . ._

Chris: _. . . yes and it was so gross that most of them should never cook at all. . ._

Discord: _. . . you said the words right out of my mouth, *to audience* so then 19 are left, five more bonfire ceremonies until merge, who will win and who will lose, let's find out now on Total. . ._

Chris: _. . . Cartoon. . ._

Discord/Chris: _. . . Island!_

* * *

 _ **So yes, Chris and Chef are gonna help out Discord and Mr. Krabs for the remaining of the this season and the rest of the series, and I'm very happy that happened, now you guys will get a feel on all four working, or arguing together. *wide smile***_

* * *

. . .

(Sanji and Rangiku were running down the beach and felled down on the sand)

Sanji/Rangiku: _*laughs*_

Sanji: Rangiku, I love you.

Rangiku: Sanji?

Sanji: Yes

Rangiku: I. . . love. . .

Needles: . . . you!

Sanji: Needles?

. . .

Sanji: _*gasps*_

Needles: Hey you, why were you talking about Rangiku?

Sanji: _*growls*_

 **Sanji: Why did needles had to disturb my amazing dream with Rangiku, why?!** _ ***growls***_

Sokka: Really Needles?

Needles: What, oh right, sorry Sanji, he he.

Sanji: That's ok.

Needles: Anyway, we need to know, do you really like Rangiku?

Sanji: What, why would say that, I don't have anything to do with her?

Peridot: _*from o.s.*_ Oh I think you do.

Needles, Sanji, Sokka, Jack A., Antonio: Peridot?!

Peridot: Yep, and Sanji you really don't have to lie, because I have been recording everyone in this island during the night and Sanji, your's is the worst. _*brings the device up close to the boys to hear what Sanji was doing*_

Sokka: _*about to laugh*_

Sanji: Don't you dare

Sokka: _*clears throat*_

Peridot: Now Sanji, you really need to tell her the truth of how you feel.

Sanji: Really.

Peridot: Yes, and if I was you, I would of done the same thing.

Sanji: *smiles* Thanks Peridot.

Peridot: You're welcome

* * *

Discord: HELLO CAMPERS, TODAY WE HAVE A SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT AND THEN WE CAN START ON TODAY'S CHALLENGE! MEET ME OUTSIDE OF THE CABINS!

* * *

(The remaining 19 campers are outside of the cabins, Peridot and Sanji were looking around trying to find Papyrus)

Sanji: Um, Discord, where's Papyrus?

Discord: He was eliminated by the viewers.

Revy: _*starts sobbing*_

Sanji/Peridot: What?!

Revy: _*starts to cry*_

Peridot: What's her problem?

Revy: _*while crying*_ Because I miss Papyrus!

Discord: Oh, what's the matter, Revy acting like a whittle baby.

Revy: You better stop that or else. . .

Discord: Or else what, hurt me with you whittle tear, or crush me with your whittle rattle.

Revy: _*growls at Discord*_ You asked for it!

(Revy pulls out a very unique and dangerous gun and points it at Discord's forehead)

Revy: _*in a mean*_ Ready to play.

Everyone else: _*pupils shrink and they all back away except Discord*_

Discord: Okay, okay, I'll stop, I'll stop, just put that gun away from me. *rocks like a baby*

Revy: Now who's the baby now?

Peridot/Sanji: Alright, Revy you were awesome

Revy: Thanks

Peridot: Since you and papyrus are a couple, wanna hang with us for now on?

Revy: Yeah I do

Discord; But first you guys have to do a challenge, however, before I give you what challenge we have today, the special announcement deals with a new host and a new chef.

Margo: _*gasps happily*_ are you and Mr. Krabs getting replaced.

Discord: No, I'm still hosting, we just have a cohost and a co chef, let's welcome Chris Mclean and Chef Hachet!

YD/GG: What?!

Chris: _*while walking next to Discord*_ yep, I'll be helping Discord and getting paid just like Discord.

Felicia: But that's unfair.

Chris: Too bad, so sad.

YD/GG: _*gasps sadly*_

Discord: Now that we got that over with, _*to Chris*_ Chris may you do the honors?

Chris: _*to Discord*_ Gladly, _*to campers*_ today's challenge is a little Scavenger Hunting. . .

Discord: . . . correct, each team will have a clue and there are five of them each for both teams, the object of this game are to figure out all the clues and find Chris and Discord Medallion. . .

Chris: . . . and the first team to bring back the medallion in safe hands win, while the losing team goes to elimination and one camper WILL, BE, ELIMINATED!

YD/GG: _*deadpan face*_

 **Chris: Wow, such tension,** _ ***while smiling wide open***_ **I LOVE IT!**

Chris: So then, here is your first clue. _*hands first clue to each team*_

Peridot/Lucy: _*takes clue from Chris*_

Discord: Now you will have to find where the clue is at, so . . . _*looks at Chris*_

Discord/Chris: Good Luck!

(Peridot and Lucy are reading the clue for their team)

Peridot/Lucy: This first clue is the easiest of them all; it's where you campers get your food, like meatballs. _*gasps*_ It's at the concession!

(They all run inside the concession to find the clue)

Rangiku: I can't find the clue.

Asuka: Me neither.

 **Sanji: Now's my chance to show Rangiku, I can be a good boyfriend for her.**

Sanji: Hm, the clue says, like a meatball, maybe it's in the freezer where the meatballs are at, let's go team.

Rangiku: Great job Sanji _*kisses Sanji's cheek*_ you can date me whenever you want.

Sanji: How about now?

Rangiku: Yeah that'll work once we win this challenge for the third time in a row.

GG: _*runs with freezer*_

Lucy: _*sees the Goofy Geese running towards the freezer*_ Hey guys let's go to the freezer.

YD: _*runs to freezer*_

 **Lucy:** _ ***evil laugh***_ **This is perfect, my team will sneak the Goofy Geese behind them and once they make it to the end, we'll run as fast as we can to win the challenge, and the Goofy Geese will never know it because they'll be stuck where one of them will be eliminated.** _ ***evil laugh***_

* * *

(Inside the freezer, everyone was trying to find the second clue)

Rick: _*looks around and sees meatballs*_ Oh, delicious meatballs and wait *gasps while burping* It's a clue one for Goofy Geese and one for my team, _*to YD*_ hey guys I found something!

Lucy: _*yells back*_ Cool bring it on out of here freezer.

Rick: _*yells back*_ Okay!

* * *

(Outside of the freezer all of the Yellow Dragons gathered round)

Rick: *opens envelope*

Lucy: What does it say?

Rick: It says, congratulation, now the next clue will be a little easy but a little difficult to find, the next clue depicts where you started, where the birds are singing and I [Discord] interrupts you like every day.

YD: The Cabins!

Needles: *head pops out and to himself* the cabins huh.

 **Needles: hey there's more than one camper ups in their sleeves.** _ ***laughs evilly***_

Asuka: _*inside the freezer*_ hey I found the clue. _*shows the next clue*_ It says, congratulation, now the next clue will be a little easy but a little difficult to find, the next clue depicts where you started, where the birds are singing and I [Discord] interrupts you like every day.

Needles: _*while inside the freezer*_ hey guys, I think it's the cabins, that's where our next clue is at.

Peridot: Great let's go

(GG runs out of the freezer's and heads to the cabins)

* * *

(YD and GG are in their cabins, the boys and girls are in their side of the cabin to find the clue, and Jack A. found the clue first for his team and started reading it, Goofy Geese had to go the bathroom to find the fourth clue. While GG were finding the clue in the bathroom, Rin found the clue, after about 20 minutes, and headed to the bathroom to find the fourth clue. Felicia found the fourth clue that will lead to the final clue, all of the Yellow Dragons ran out of the bathroom and into the woods together. Needles again founded out that Felicia has founded the clue and told it to his team, but thanks to Mabel for about 1 minute later, they found the clue and headed to the woods. At the woods, everyone was finding the final clue and at a sudden moment, Sokka and Margo has found the clue at the same exact time and told it to their team. They had to go to Dead Man's Island to find the medallion of Chris and Discord and bring it to either Discord or Chris. It was neck at neck both team not gonna lose. They both made it to Dead Man's Island and started the search for the medallion. No one couldn't find it until Bebop found it first and started running towards the beach, however, Ibuki had the better of him and stole the medallion at Bebop's hand and started running towards the canoes. While the campers were rowing, they been bumping each other and medallion came out of Inuyasha hand and into Antonio's hand, it's been going like this, to Peter, then Rangiku, and finally Revy, and when they got to the island they are originally from, Revy gave the medallion to Discord.)

* * *

Discord: And the Goofy Geese lost their winning streak because the Yellow Dragons has won the challenge, finally, that means one of the Goofy Geese is going to be eliminated. So good luck.

 _ **I AM SOORY MY FRIENDS! Since I'm doing theater, my schedule will be messed up when coming to writing stories for you guys, so for now on I am going to write stories during the weekend, or whenever, I have time. But enough of me, time to vote, it's either going to be, Jack A., Sanji, Needles, Antonio, Sokka, Asuka, Rangiku, Peridot, Ibuki, or Mable that you guys are voting for and for the next two elimination they will be a double elimination, I'm not writing in the story, because I want them to be so surprised or pissed off. *evil laugh* anyway, good luck. Petypete17 signing off, peace. =D**_

 _ **P.S. I blame myself for not updating for you guys at all, so if you wanna yell or curse at me, do so, I'll be fine. =)**_


	21. GG Elimination 6

(At the campsite- The Goofy Goose are there with Discord for their elimination)

Discord: Welcome Goofy Geese, today there are 10 of you guys here, right now, however, only 8 of you guys will make it to next week.

Asuka: 8, you mean, this is a _double_ elimination!

Discord: Yep! _*smiles*_

GG: _*growls at Discord*_

Discord: Would you guys back up, please?

GG: _*backs up*_

Discord: The viewers have voted and the following characters are safe with 0 votes against them, and they go to . . .

. . . Sanji . . .

Sanji: Sweet!

(Discord throws a marshmallow to Sanji)

. . . Mabel . . .

Mabel: Yay!

(Discord throws a marshmallow to Mabel)

. . . Antonio . . .

Antonio: Wonderful.

(Discord throws a marshmallow to Antonio)

. . . Jack Atlas . . .

Jack A. Alright!

(Discord throws a marshmallow to Jack A.)

. . . Needles . . .

Needles: Cool!

(Discord throws a marshmallow to Needles)

. . . Rangiku . . .

Rangiku: Oh, happy day!

(Discord throws a marshmallow to Rangiku)

. . . Asuka . . .

Asuka: _*to Rangiku*_ You said it sista.

(Discord throws a marshmallow to Asuka)

. . . and . .

. . .

. . .

(Ibuki is looking around because she hoped that she is the one eliminated, while Peridot and Sokka were holding hands)

 _ **Yes, I put it there and they ARE dating.**_

. . .

. . .

. . . Ibuki! Yes, Sokasshole and Peribitch are out, thank so much viewers!

Peridot, Sokka, Mabel, Antonio, Sanji, Revy, Margo, Inuyasha, Peter, and Rangiku: _*growls and beats up Discord*_

Chris: Wow, well then, we are not done, you campers from the goofy Geese are going to vote someone out of the game, just go inside the confession and tell who you want to see eliminated. Peridot and Sokka since you two are eliminated, you two cannot vote. *looks over at the fight* yeah they won't listen, oh well, the rest of you, go ahead and vote someone out.

 **Needles: I vote off Rangiku. *laugh evilly***

 **Ibuki: I vote off Mabel, since I know now, from yesterday, that she was the reason I was almost about to be eliminated, but not really at all since you guys voted the camper off.** _ ***smiles***_

 **Jack A.: I vote off, and I'm sorry I had to do this, but I vote off, Rangiku.**

 **Asuka: I can finally vote off that crazy ass clown bitch Needles.** _ ***happily dances***_

Chris: Okay I have the results, for the people who didin't vote, except Sokka and peridot, have a penalty vote, so the following campers are safe with 0 votes goes to. . .

. . . Jack Atlas . . .

Jack A.: Sweet, again!

(Chris throws a marshmallow to Jack A.)

. . . Ibuki

Ibuki: Alright!

(Chris throws a marshmallow to Ibuki)

. . . and Asuka!

Asuka: EEEEE!

(Chris throws a marshmallow to Asuka)

Chri:s The next three safe with one vote against them goes to. . .

. . . Sanji . . .

Sanji: _*still fighting Discord*_

Chris; Yeah, not gonna happen.

. . . Needles . . .

Needles: Really one vote, who was that one person who voted for me. _*look at the other three*_

(Chris throws a marshmallow to Needles)

. . . and Antonio!

Antonio: _*still fighting with Discord*_

Chris: Still not happening, so it's between Rangiku and mabel and I like to say, Mabel is SAFE!

Mabel, Discord, Sanji, Rangiku, Revy, Peter, Antonio, Margo, Sokka, Peridot, Inuyasha: _*stops fighting_ * What?!

Mabel: I'm safe?

Rangiku: And I'm out?

Sanji: Yeah, I wanbt an explanation, pronto.

Chris: Sure.

(Chris tells the whole scene over again.)

Mabel, Discord, Sanji, Rangiku, Revy, Peter, Antonio, Margo, Sokka, Peridot, Inuyasha: Oh!

Rangiku: Well it lpooks like it's the end of me.

Sanji: But you can't leave now!

Rangiku: Well don't worry, you have Mabel, Sanji, Revy, Peter, Antonio, Margo, Inuyasha, and Bebop.

Sanji: Thanks Rangiku.

(Sanji and Rangiku kisses passionately and Rangiku, Peridot, and Sokka walks to the boat of losers and the boat left with them on the boat)

Sokka, Peridot, and Rangiku: _*while waving with the boat leaving away from the island*_ Bye everyone, good luck Goofy Geese, hope one of you win this season.

Sanji, Jack A., Needles, Antonio, Asuka, Ibuki, and Mabel: _*waves back*_ See you three soon.

Chris: _Well, viewers/audience, three more campers are gone and next week is the last week for the double elimination in teams, whichever team wins will make it to the merge while the losing team will face elimination and two campers will be eliminated, more will be founded in the most exciting series of Total Cartoon ISLAND!_

Elimination Order

24th- Gaz

23rd- Edith

22nd- Krillin

21st- Jack (Border 2)

20th- Papyrus

19th- Peridot

18th- Sokka

17th- Rangiku

 _ **Surprise, you were surprised right, with the campers voting as well, *laughs evilly* anyway, time to choose a group for the last time that you want will be automatically eliminated and then after that, you will choose a character to be immune and every elimination, the campers will vote until the finale where you guys will vote who you want to win the very first season!**_

 _ **Goofy Geese**_

 _ **Asuka and Needles**_

 _ **Ibuki and Antonio**_

 _ **Sanji and Jack A.**_

 _ **Yellow Dragons**_

 _ **Rick and Rin**_

 _ **Margo and Revy**_

 _ **Bebop and Peter**_

 _ **Felicia and Lucy**_

 _ **Safe- Mabel and Inuyasha**_

 _ **Also tell me how the order should look like, from last place to first place.**_ _ **Thanks and petypete17 signing off til next time, peace.**_


	22. The Camp Oylmpics

**I have the results, and the losing group for this chapter is . . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . . Not gonna tell you, you guys have to wait until the end, so enjoy!**

* * *

Discord: _*all beat up* Last week was a hectic one. . ._

Chris: _. . . you got that right, because the scavenger hunt had people go crazy trying to find the clues in every direction. . ._

Discord: . . . but in the end the Goofy Geese lost the challenge and it was a very part one special where there was a double elimination and another camper again was eliminated by the campers themselves. . .

Chris: . . . yes and it was goodbye to Peridot, Sokka, and Rangiku. Today is the final double elimination and after that is the merge, so which two will be eliminated, and which two will win immunity for themselves when next week's challenge comes, found out now on Total Cartoon ISLAND!

* * *

(Theme Song)

* * *

(Goofy Geese cabin outside the cabin- all of the Goofy Geese are outside wondering how Rangiku was voted off)

Sanji: So, uh since Peridot was team leader and now she's eliminated, who should be our new leader.

Needles: I should be leader.

Sanji; No I should be leader!

Needles: in your dreams

Sanji: Okay let's see about that.

Ibuki: Guys, I thought we were talking about who voted Rangiku to be voted off the game.

Asuka: Yeah, your right Ibuki. . .

Sanji: . . . but she got a penalty point as well, so that's one point down, time to find who the other people of our team who voted off Rangiku.

Ibuki: Well I voted off Mabel

Mabel: What, why?!

Ibuki: Because I now know that you were the reason that we lost the challenge on the third week.

. . .

 **Mabel:** _ ***laughs***_ **Ah these people will never know that I was the one who has been stealing these flags from the Yellow Dragon's teammates.**

. . .

Mabel: Oh right, sorry, just got carried away.

 **Mabel: I'm not sorry; I'm just trying to get in Ibuki's good side then BAM! She will be gone in two seconds flat.** _ ***laughs evilly***_

* * *

(Inside the boy's side of the YD Cabin- Peter, Inuyasha, and Bebop are talking to each other while Rick is just alone in the corner)

Rick: _*sighs sadly in the corner*_

 **Rick: I don't know why I can't talk to people like the way I used to do, I just wish my grandson would be here with me.** _ ***sighs sadly***_

Rick: _*walks out the door and sits at the seats in the cabin*_

* * *

(Inside the girl's side of the YD Cabin- Revy, Felicia, Lucy, Rin, and Margo are talking together about boy's)

Lucy: _*looks out the window and sighs, but she sees Rick out there and sits right next to her*_ Hey Rick

Rick: *sees Lucy8 Oh hey Lucy, what are you doing here.

Lucy: Just trying to see how my friend is doing.

Rick: But we're not even friends

Lucy: We are, besides someone must've done something to our food to make our team loses the challenge.

Rick: Wow, who would do that?

Lucy: I don't know, but I think it might be Needles.

Rick: Wow

Lucy: Yeah, I know right.

 **Lucy: I've been changing ever since I started being friends with Rick. I just hope he doesn't get voted off before the merge.**

* * *

Discord/Chris: HELLO CAMPERS, IT IS TIME FOR TODAY'S SPECIAL CHALLENGE! MMET US OUTSIDE OF THE CABINS!

* * *

(Out the cabin- everyone is outside the cabin and getting ready for today's challenge)

Discord: Hello campers. . .

Chris; Welcome to your final team challenge!

YD/GG: _*cheers*_

Discord: However, it's going to be a little different.

Revy: How different.

Chris: You'll see, but first time to get paired, and we randomized you guys so, yeah, have fun!

YD/GG: _*growls at Discord/Chris*_

Discord: We have pairs of Rick and Rin. . .

Chris . . . Margo and Revy. . .

Discord: . . . Bebop and Peter. . .

Chris: . . . Felicia and Lucy. . .

Discord: . . . Asuka and Needles. . .

Chris: . . . Ibuki and Antonio, and. . .

Discord/Chris: . . . Sanji and Jack Atlas!

Inuyasha: Wait what about me and Mabel, we weren't chosen to with a pair.

Discord: That's because you two don't have to do the challenge. . .

Chris: . . . and that also means that you two are safe for this week and will make it to merge!

R/R, M/R, B/P, F/L, A/N, I/A, S/J: What?!

Discord: Yep after today, next week is the merge but in order to make it to the merge, their will be challenges along the way.

Lucy: How many exactly?

Discord: 5

Felicia: But there are 7 pairs, how do you expect 6 pairs to be safe?

Chris: Simple, one of the challenges will have two winners instead of one.

Felicia: Oh ok

Sanji: _*to Needles*_ First person to stay as long as ever with their partner, becomes team captain.

Need;les: _*to Sanji*_ You're on.

(Sanji and Needles shakes hand in for a competition)

Revy: Enough talking, what's today's challenge?

Discord: Oh, right, today's challenge is the Camp Olympics!

Lucy: The what?

Chris: The Camp Olympics.

R/R, M/R, B/P, F/L, A/N, I/A, S/J: _*confused face*_

Discord: It's like the Olympics in the real world, but for this challenge, you'll be playing five different camp activities and the first pair that stands the longest will be safe and will make it to the merge.

R/R, M/R, B/P, F/L, A/N, I/A, S/J: _*cheers*_

Chris: But for the last challenge the pair that comes in short or loses will be AUTOMATICALLY ELIMINATED!

R/R, M/R, B/P, F/L, A/N, I/A, S/J: _*surprised face*_

Discord: Yep so good luck because we're starting your first part of five challenges now.

Chris: This first challenge is simple, throw water balloons at your opponent, last person standing, he or she and their pair will make it to the merge.

Discord: So on your mark, _*snaps finger*_

R/R, M/R, B/P, F/L, A/N, I/A, S/J: _*appears a balloon*_

Chris: . . . get set. . .

Discord/Chris: GO!

Revy: _*throws her water balloon at Jack Atlas*_

Jack A.: _*gets hit*_ Ow

Revy: Sorry

Ibuki: _*surprised gasp the throws her water balloon at Revy*_

Revy: _*gets hit*_ Awe man, oh well

Chris: And Jack Atlas and Revy are the first two out of the challenge!

(The rest with water balloon runs away from each other)

* * *

(In the concession, Ibuki was there watching every ground trying to find a target, but Bebop founded her and threw his ballon at her)

Bebop: _*throws his balloon at Ibuki*_

Ibuki: _*gets hit*_ Ow, who did this?!

Bebop: _*laughs evilly*_

(Ibuki throws her ballon but bebop catches it)

Discord: _*appears*_ Oh, I'm so sorry Ibuki but you're out and Bebop since you catched Ibuki's ballon, you get to keep it.

Bebop: yes!

Ibuki: What?! No fair.

Bebop: All is fair in love and war. _*laughs evilly while walking away from Ibuki and Discord*_

* * *

(In the woods, Lucy, Rick, Rin, and Felicia are there walking around the woods, but they don't know that Asuka is spying over them)

Rin: So do you know who's gonna be eliminated.

Felicia/Lucy/Rick: _*shakes head*_

Rin: Same

Rick: _*hears something*_ Wait stop.

Felicia/Rin/Lucy: _*stops*_

Rick: Listen.

Asuka: _*behind bushes while throwing her water balloon*_

Rick: _*sees balloon about to hit Lucy*_ Lucy watch out!

Lucy: Huh _*turns around*_

(Rick jumps up front of Lucy and the balloon hits both Rick and Lucy)

Rin: Rick! _*runs to Rick's side*_

Felicia: Lucy! _*runs to Lucy's side*_

Peter: _*speeds behind a bush and throws his water balloon at Rin*_

Rin: Ow

Felicia: Rin!

Needles: _*on top of bush while throwing the water balloon at Felicia*_

Felicia: _*loud*_ Awe man

Chris: _*in intercom*_ And Rick, Rin, Lucy, and Felicia are out!

Lucy: Damn it!

Rin: Well that sucks

Rick: _*swears for about an hour*_

(In the boys side of Yellow Dragon's cabin, Antonio and Margo are there laying on one of the beds relaxing while challenge is going on)

Sanji/Bebop: _*secretly speeds in while throwing their balloon at Margo and Antonio, then speeds out of the cabin*_

Discord: _*in intercom*_ And Antonio and Margo are out! We are now down three pairs!

Margo/Antonio: _*they growl while being wet*_

* * *

(Outside, Asuka and Needles teams up with Bebop and Peter to take down Sanji, however, Sanji was the better of all four because he threw four water balloons at them)

Asuka/Bebop/Peter/Needles: _*growls*_

Chris: _*in intercom*_ And that ends the first part of the five challenges! Sanji and Jack Atlas has made it to the merge with Inuyasha and Mabel!

Jack A.: *runs to Sanji and high fives him* Thanhks buddy for winning the challenge for us!

Sanji: You're welcome and also *to Needles* ha, in your face, I'm safe first that means I'm team captain!

Needles: _*to Sanji*_ Oh har-dee-har-har.

Discord: *appears next to Sanji and jack Atlas* Sanji, Jack Atlas, you two are safe, that means the other six pairs, time for the next challenge which is Bucket Ball!

Bebop: Kind of like Basket Ball.

Chris: Yes, but instead, you have to make basket with these buckets and the fun part is that one of the campers will hold the bucket while the other one have to dribble and make the shot on the other pairs bucket.

F/L, A/N, R/R, B/P, M/R, I/A: Cool!

Discord: So let's get started.

* * *

(Part one of round one, Lucy is the one that has to make five points while Felicia holds the bucket and Asuka has to hold the bucket while Needle makes the five shots. It was neck at neck both with four points each, but at that final play, Lucy made the final shot and won the first part of the round for her and Felecia.)

Lucy/Felecia: Yay!

 **Needles: I was beaten, BY A FUCKING GIRL?!** _ ***growls real loud***_

 **Lucy: Girls are superior then boys, ha!**

* * *

(Part two of the round was taken and it was the easiest of them all because Bebop made all five shots at one ease, so Bebop and Peter won the second part of the first round)

Bebop/Peter: _*high fives each other*_

* * *

(In the final part of the round was the most interesting game because Antonio and Margo were the two who had to make five shots, however, the interesting part was that Antonio let Margo shoot all five just because they were dating)

 _ **Lame!**_

 **Antonio: I had to be nice for Margo because I'm a gentleman, not a jerk.**

 **Ibuki: Really Antonio, you are really stupid, real stupid.**

Chris: And that ends the first round, so congratulation to Feliciaand Lucy, Bebop and Peter, and Margo and Revy.

F/L, B/P, and M/R: _*cheers*_

Discord: And the good part for Margo and Revy is that you two will make it to the final round

Margo and Revy: _*cheers real loud*_

Ibuki: _*surprised face then angry face to Antonio*_

Antonio: _*nervous face*_ He he, sorry?

(Ibuki chases Antonio for his idiocy)

Antonio: _*while running*_ Ah!

Ibuki: _*while chasing Antonio*_ Get back here idiot!

Revy: _*looks over at Ibuki and Antonio then to Margo*_ Should you save your boyfriend?

Margo: Nah, he got it _*looks at Ibuki chasing Antonio*_ He's just learning his lesson on not to let girls use you. _*winks at Revy*_

Revy: Oh, right _*winks at Margo*_

* * *

(In the second round it was the same as the first part of the first round, Lucy and Bebop were neck at neck with four points each, however, Bebop made the last shot for peter and himself to make it to the final round against Margo and Revy.)

Chris: And Bebop and Peter makes it to final round where they will go against Margo and Revy to see who will be next pair safe.

* * *

(In the final round, it was the most easiest round ever for Bebop since he made all five shot with ease making both Bebop and Peter making it to the merge with the rest of the four who are making it to the merge.)

Bebop/Peter: Alright! _*high fives each other*_

Discord: Next challenge is at the stage, so for the remaining five pairs meet us at the stage.

* * *

(At the stage- Discord and Chris are awaiting for the remaining five pairs to announce their third challenge for the Camp Olympic)

Chris: Okay the remaining campers, today's challenge is a Singing Competition, where you get to sing for all of us and then after the singing, me and Discord will rate on how you did on the singing _together_.

Discord: So good luck.

(Rick, Rin, Revy, Margo, Antonio, Ibuki, Asuka, needles ,Felecia, and lucy goes away from each other to find a perfect song to sing for the competition)

(The five pairs have choosen what they are singing and the competition has started)

Chris: So it's time to see what they are made of with their voices, first we have Ibuki and Antonio with their mash up of, Call Me Maybe and Payphone!

Mabel; Oh, I love those songs.

Sanji: Same Mabel.

Sanji/MabelM EEEEE!

(Antonio and Ibuki walks on out with a microphone ready to sing, the light hit their faces, Antonio started singing and they start to sing)

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

I missed you so bad

I missed you so so

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

I missed you so bad

I knew you know that

And you should know that...

I know it's hard to remember

The people we used to be

It's even harder to picture

That you're not here next to me

You said it's too late to make it

But is it too late to try?

And in our time that you wasted

All of our bridges burned down

Your stare was holdin',

Ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Hot night, wind was blowin'

Where you think you're going, baby?

I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong

Where are the plans we made for two, yeah, yeah

You took your time with the call,

I took no time with the fall

You gave me nothing at all,

But still, you're in my way

I beg, and borrow and steal

Have foresight and it's real

I didn't know I would feel it,

But it's in my way

I've wasted my nights

You turned out the lights

Now I'm paralyzed

Still stuck in that time when we called it love

But even the sun sets in paradise

Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,

At you baaaabeh,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

If happy ever after did exist

I would still be holding you like this

All those fairy tales are full of shit

One more stupid love song

I'll be sick

Where you think you're going, baby?

I'm at a payphone (Hey, I just met you,) trying to (And this is crazy,) call home

All of my change (But here's my number,) I spent on you

(So call me, maybe?) Where have the times gone, (It's hard to look right,) baby it's all wrong (At you baaaabeh,)

Where are the plans (But here's my number,) we made for two. (So call me, maybe?)

(Ibuki and Antonio sing even louder to the audience that makes them cheer real loud as well as for some, even sing)

I'm at a payphone (Hey, I just met you,) trying to (And this is crazy,) call home

All of my change (But here's my number,) I spent on you

(So call me, maybe?) Where have the times gone, (It's hard to look right,) baby it's all wrong (At you baaaabeh,)

Where are the plans (But here's my number,) we made for two. (So call me, maybe?)

(Before you came into my life) If happy ever after did exist

(I missed you so bad) I would still be holding (I missed you so bad) you like this

All these fairy tales (I missed you so so) are full of shit (Before you came into my life)

One more I missed you so bad) stupid love song

(I missed you so bad) I'll be sick (I knew you know that)

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

I missed you so bad

I missed you so so

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

I missed you so bad

So call me, maybe?

Mabel, Sanji, Peter, Bebop, Inuyasha, Jack A., Discord, and Chris: _*cheers*_

R/R, F/L, A/N, and M/R: _*back stage while jaw to the ground*_

Discord/Chris: *ndos8 Ibuki and Antonio, you two get a score of . . . 10/10!

Mabel, Sanji, Peter, Bebop, Inuyasha, and Jack A.: _*cheers again*_

Discord: Next we have Rick and Rin singing a Tiny Rick Song and Bad Blood mash up?

Chris: Yeah, what a strange combination.

(Rick has a guitar that he played when he sang while Rin is holding the microphone for herself and Rick starts to sing)

Lemme out

What you see is not the same person as me

My life's a lie

I'm not who you're lookin' at

Let me out, set me free

I'm really old, this isn't me

My real body's slowly dying in a vat

Is anybody listening?

Can anyone understand?

Stop lookin' at me like that and actually help me

Help me, help me

Now I'm gonna die

Tiny Rick, tiny Rick, tiny Rick

Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times  
You and I

Cause baby we got bad blood,

You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look at what you've done  
'Cause baby now we got bad blood

(Hey) Lemme out

What you see is not the same person as me

My life's a lie

I'm not who you're lookin' at

Let me out, set me free

I'm really old, this isn't me

My real body's slowly dying in a vat

Is anybody listening?

Can anyone understand?

Stop lookin' at me like that and actually help me

Help me, help me

Now i'm gonna die

Tiny Rick, tiny Rick, tiny Rick

Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times  
You and I

Cause baby we got bad blood,

You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look at what you've done  
'Cause baby now we got bad blood

(Hey)Lemme out, lemme out

This is not a dance

I'm begging for help

I'm screaming for help

Please come let me out

Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times  
You and I

Cause baby we got bad blood,

You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look at what you've done  
'Cause baby now we got bad blood

(Hey)Lemme out, lemme out

This is not a dance

I'm begging for help

I'm screaming for help

Dying in a vat in the garage

Is anybody listening?

Can anyone understand?

Stop lookin' at me like that actually help me

Help me, help me

Now I'm gonna die

Tiny Rick, tiny Rick, tiny Rick

(Tiny Rick!)

Mabel, Sanji, Peter, Bebop, Inuyasha, Jack A., Discord, M/R, I/A, F/L, A/N and Chris: _*confused face*_

Discord/Chris: _*looks at each other than Rin and Rick*_ yeah, 0/10

Rin: Oh well, if we're out that's fine with me.

Rick: Same.

Discord: Next is Margo and Revy? I hope their song is better than Rick and Rin's song.

Chris: Same here Discord.

(Margo and Revy comes out with their outfits. The music started playing and they start to sing)

I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath

Scared to rock the boat and make a mess

So I sat quietly, agreed politely

 _Or you can start speaking up_

I guess that I forgot I had a choice

I let you push me past the breaking point

I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything

You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)

Already brushing off the dust

You hear my voice, you hear that sound

Like thunder gonna shake the ground

You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)

Get ready 'cause I've had enough

I see it all, I see it now

 _But I wonder what would happen if you_

 _Say what you wanna say_

 _And let the words fall out_

 _Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

 _With what you want to say_

 _And let the words fall out_

 _Honestly_

(You're gonna hear me roar)

(Oh oh oh oh oh oh) _I just wanna see you_

(Oh oh oh oh oh oh) _I just wanna see you_

(Oh oh oh oh oh oh) _I just wanna see you_

(You're gonna hear me roar)

(You're gonna hear me roar)

(Oh oh oh oh oh oh) _I just wanna see you_

(Oh oh oh oh oh oh) _I just wanna see you_

(Oh oh oh oh oh oh) _I just wanna see you_

(You're gonna hear me roar)

 _Everybody's been there,_

 _Everybody's been stared down by the enemy_

 _Fallen for the fear and done some disappearing_

 _Bow down to the mighty_

 _Don't run,_

 _Stop holding your tongue_

You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)

Already brushing off the dust

You hear my voice, you hear that sound

Like thunder gonna shake the ground

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire

'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar

Louder, louder than a lion'

Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar

 _And since your history of silence_ (Roar roar)

 _Won't do you any good_ (roar roar)

 _Did you think it would?_

 _Let your words be anything but empty_ (Roar roar roar roar ROAR!)

 _Why don't you tell them the truth?_

 _Say what you wanna say_

 _And let the words fall out_

 _Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I wanna see you be brave_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I just wanna see you_

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter,

 _(I just wanna see you)_

Dancing through the fire

 _(I just wanna see you)_

'Cause I am a champion

 _(I just wanna see you)_

And you're gonna hear me roar

 _(See you be brave)_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _(whoaa)_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I just wanna see you_

You're gonna hear me roar!

 _I just wanna see you_

(Roa-a-a-a-a-ar)

 _I just wanna see you_

(Roa-a-a-a-a-ar – You'll hear me roar)

 _I just wanna see you_

(Roa-a-a-a-a-ar)

You're gonna hear me roar!

Mabel, Sanji, Peter, Bebop, Inuyasha, Jack A., Discord,R/R, I/A, F/L, A/N and Chris: _*crying*_

 **Rick: I think I should've sung that song with Rin, oh well.**

Chris: We give Margo and Revy an 8/10, so next we have is Felecia and Lucy singing Let A Firework Go by another mash up. _*sighs sadly*_ Not another girly song.

Felecia/Lucy: _*head pops out of curtain*_ It's not girly, it's inspirational!

Chris: Oh, how wonderful, let's just see your song.

(The curtains open and Lucy and Felecia are there getting to sing. The music started playing and they started singing together)

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,

Not a footprint to be seen,

A kingdom of isolation,

And it looks like, I'm the queen,

The wind is blowing like the swirling storm inside,

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried

Let it go, let it go,

Can't hold it back anymore,

Let it go, let it go,

Turn away and slam the door,

I don't care,

What they're going to say,

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyways.

Cause baby you're a firework,

Come on let your fire work,

Come on, Let it go, let it go,

Turn away and slam the door,

I don't care,

What they're going to say,

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyways.

It's funny how some distance,

Makes everything seems small,

But the fears that once controlled me,

Can't get to me at all

It's time to see what I can do,

To test the limits and beak through,

No rights, no rules for me,

I'm free!

Cause baby you're a firework,

Come on let your colors burst,

Come on let it go, let it go,

You'll never see me cry,

Here I'll stand,

And here I'll stay,

Let the storm rage on!

(Boom, boom, boom,) My powers flurries through the air into the ground,

(Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon,) My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around

(Boom, boom, boom,) And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast

(Even brighter than the moon, moon, -oon) I'm never going back; the past is in the past!

Cause baby you're a firework

Come on let your color's burst,

Come on let it go, let it go,

That perfect girl is gone,

Here I stand,

In the light of day,

Let the storm rage on!

(Even brighter than the moon, moon, -oon) The cold never bother me anyway!

Mabel, Sanji, Peter, Bebop, Inuyasha, Jack A., Discord,R/R, I/A, F/L, A/N and Chris: _*cheers*_

Discord: We both love that mash up now

Chris: yeah and for that, you get a 9/10

Lucy/Felecia: Cool!

* * *

 _ **Okay since this is taking too long, here were the result for this challenge and the other two.**_

 _ **Singing Competition**_

 _ **Safe- Ibuki and Antonio, and Felecia and Lucy**_

 _ **Not Safe - Asuka and Needles, Rick and Rin, and Margo and Revy**_

 _ **Tower Challenge**_

 _ **Safe- Asuka and Needles**_

 _ **Not Safe - Rick and Rin, and Margo and Revy**_

 _ **. . .and lastly**_ _ **Talent Show**_

 _ **Safe- Margo and Revy**_

 _ **Not Safe- Rick and Rin**_

 _ **So there you have it.**_

* * *

Chris: Well then since Rick and Rin came short, I'm sorry but you two are eliminated from the game, but you two are part of the jury where you will choose between the fourteen of these finalist you want to win this season and we have a question before you walk the dock of shame, who do you think will win this season?only one camper.

Rick: I think Lucy will win this season!

Rin: Really, I was also thinking Lucy, but also Felecia as well.

Discord; Thank you you two, you two may now leave to the boat of loser where Chef and Mr. Krabs are there awaiting for your arrival.

Rick/Rin: Okay

(Rick and Rin walks over to the boat of loser and the boat leaves)

Lucy: _*inside her head*_ _I'm sorry that I was a bully to you._

Rick: _*inside Lucy's head*_ _I know_

Lucy: _*gasps in surprise then smiles*_

Inuyasha: _*looks at Lucy*_ Hey Lucy.

Lucy: _*sees Inuyasha*_ Oh hey Inuyasha, what is it?

Inuyasha: _*inside head*_ _EEEEE!_ Oh I was wondering if there is someone you like.

Lucy: No why?

Inuyasha: Because I like you

Lucy: Really well thanks

Inuyasha: Your welcome _*inside head*_ _Really, stupid, stupid, stupid._

Lucy: Well I'm gonna go now.

Inuyasha: _*inside head*_ _Now she's leaving, DO SOMETHING!_ Wait Lucy

Lucy: _*turns around*_ yeah

Inuyasha: _*kisses Lucy on the lips*_

Lucy: Are you trying to say that you love me?

Inuyasha: _*nods*_

Lucy: Well why didn't you say so?

Inuyasha: I was scared.

Lucy: Well don't, we are dating officially. _*kisses Inuyasha's cheek*_

Inuyasha: _*freezes and falls down*_

Discord: _Well then folks, 10 campers voted out, 14 more to go, which camper will win_

 _immunity, and who will eliminated by the campers, more will be solved next time_

 _on Total Cartoon ISLAND!_

Elimination Order

24th- Gaz

23rd- Edith

22nd- Krillin

21st- Jack (Border 2)

20th- Papyrus

19th- Peridot

18th- Sokka

17th- Rangiku

16th- Rick

15th- Rin

 _ **Hello everyone today is a very special day because, for the rest of the elimination you guys will take a break until the end but you still have to choose one thing, and that is. . . . choosing a character from the remaining cast that you want to win immunity so the following characters can get immunity. Mabel, Inuyasha, Sanji, Ibuki, Jack Atlas, Lucy, Bebop, Felecia, Peter, Asuka, Antonio, Margo, Needles, or Revy to win immunity, so two things, welcome the 14 to the merge and petypete17 signing off until next time, peace.**_


	23. Duck, Duck, Achoo

**I have the results, and the immune character for this chapter is . . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . . IBUKI! So enjoy.**

* * *

Discord: _Last time on Total Cartoon Island, the 16 campers had a very special partner edition of the Camp Olympics!_

Chris: _Yes it was so fun and every time they won a challenge, they were safe and would make it to the merge._

Discord: _True and the not so sad part for me and you is that Rick and Rin are automatically eliminated._

Chris: _14 are left, and this challenge is the simplest challenges of all time._

Discord: _Ready to find?_

Chris: _Well you will right now on Total. . ._

Discord: _. . . Cartoon. . ._

Discord/Chris: _. . . ISLAND!_

* * *

(Theme Song)

* * *

(Goofy Geese side of the cabin; everyone is on the boy's side of the cabin cheering except for Needles)

Sanji: _*to his team except Needles*_ to making it to the merge.

Antonio, Jack A., Asuka, Mabel, and Ibuki: To making it to the merge! _*continues to cheer*_

Sanji: _*continues to cheer*_

Needles: _*in the corner and while sad*_ Huh

 **Needles: I don't know why but it feels like I'm about to get eliminated.** _ ***sighs sadly***_

* * *

(Shifting over to the boys yellow Dragon's side, everyone is there either, sad or mad or glad, but mostly the first two)

 **Lucy: I can't believe Rick AND Rin are automatically eliminated, oh well at least Felecia, Revy, and Inuyasha are here with me.**

 **Peter: I'm so happy that I made it to the merge, just hope I an't the first person out of the game.**

 **Bebop: Whoo, hoo I am so happy today!**

Inuyahsha: I can't believe we made it to the merge babe.

Lucy: yeah same here.

Inuyasha: I wonder what our first merge challenge is.

Bebop: Same here.

Felecia: Me too.

* * *

Discord/Chris: HELLO CAMPERS, MEET US OUTSIDE THE CABINS RIGHT NOW!

* * *

Felecia; let's go outside right now.

Bebop, Inuyahsa, Lucy, Margo, Revy, and Peter: Right.

* * *

(Outside the cabins, Discord and Chris are standing together proud while the campers are confused, but something strange is going on with Discord and Chris and their smiles)

Lucy: Um Chris, Discord, why are you two smiling today?

Felecia: Are you fired?!

Discord: No and today is a special day.

Chris: It's the merge

Everyone else: _*deadpan face*_

Discord: Right, anyways for now on everyone will be playing for _themselves_.

Everyone else: _*deadpan face*_

Discord; I think they get the point here Chris.

Revy: Yeha, you don't have to remind us everyday.

Chris: Right

Discord: So for the first merge challenge is a good, old, easy , fashion game of Duck Duck Goose

Bebop: Really, that kindergarten stuff.

Sanji: I know right.

Chris: Anyway, before we start the challenge, boys will stay on the west side while girls stay in the east side, so move.

* * *

(At the girl side of the cabin, Needles, Sanji, Antonio, and Jack Atlas are packing nd heads to the boy's cabin. Antonio and Jack Atlas see Ibuki and Margo and kiss each other. Margo, Felecia, Lucy, Revy, and Ibuki walks in)

Ibuki: _*to Margo, Lcuy, Revy, and Felecia*_ Welcome ladies to our cabin

Asuka: Um we have a problem, there are 7 of us and 6 beds, that means one of you guys have to sleep on the other side of the bed.

Revy: I will

Lucy: Me too

Felecia: As do I

Ibuki: Okay thank you three ladies for your sacrifice.

(Felecia, Lucy, and Revy walks to the other side of the cabin)

* * *

(While, Bebop, Inuyasha, and Peter greets their other friends, Jack Atlas has to stop Needles before he comes in the room)

Jack A.: oh sorry Needles, there's not enough room in here, but there are plenty of room in the other side of the cabin.

Needles: _*growls, then walks in the other side of the cabin*_

 **Needles: I hate all those boys right.** _ ***growls***_ **That's why I'm gonna manipulate them all to hate each other.** _ ***laughs evilly***_

* * *

(Back outside of the cabins, everyone is there happy or mad)

Discord: Now then, everyone get in a circle, two people will say duck two times then goose once and whoever is the goose will have to try not get chased by either one of the two, last two will go on a head to head chase to chase the last person, so without further ado Revy and Felecia, you two go first. Oh and if you miss then you're out, but if you catch the person, that person is out and you can run anywhere you like, so good luck.

(Everyone gets in a circle except Revy and Felecia who has to be around)

Revy/Felecia: Duck, Duck, and Goose!

(Revy and Felecia were chasing Antonio and Lucy. Revy catches up and touched Antonio making him lose the challenge but Felecia lost her balance and fell making her out of the challenge.)

Chris: And Antonio and Felecia are out, you two pick the next two please.

Antonio/Felecia: _*nods to each other*_ we choose Margo and Lucy to be the chasers.

Discord; okay then Margo and Lucy please be behind the remaining 10 and start saying the words.

Margo/Lucy: _*nods*_ Right _*behind the remaing 10*_ Duck, Duck, and Goose!

(Margo and Lucy were chasing Mabel and Needles. Margo catches up and touched Mabel making her out of the challenge while Lucy couldn't catch up to Needles so she was out.)

Chris: And Mabel and Lucy are out of the competition, you two choose your next opponents

 **Ibuki: Yes, Mabel is out.**

Mabel: I choose Margo. . .

Lucy: . . . and I choose Inuyasha because I know you can do it.

Inuyasha: Thanks babe.

Lucy: _*blushes*_

 **Felecia: Lucy has a boyfriend, awe cute.**

 **Needles; Huh, Lucy and Inuyasha are dating, I'll take care of that, but first, I need to get rid of Jack Atlas.**

Discord: Now would Margo, again, and Inuyasha please be behind the remaing 8 thanks.

Margo/Inuyasha: _*nods then walks behind the remaing campers*_ Duck, Duck, and Goose!

(Margo and Inuyasha were chasing Jack Atlas and Sanji. Inuyasha catches up and touched Sanji having him out of the challenge while Margo was too slow for Jack Atlas so she was out.)

Chris: I'm sorry Sanji and Margo, but you two are out, now would you please choose the next two to be the chasers.

Margo: Okay I choose, Jack Atlas!

Sanji: And I choose Needles!

Needles/Inuyasha: What?!

 **Needles: I can't believe that he would that!**

 **Sanji: What is Sanji thinking, he should've choosen me instead.**

 **Sanji: A little payback for voting off my girlfriend, yeah I'm talking to you Needles!**

Chris: Well let this round begin.

Needles/Jack Atlas: _*nods then walks behind the remaining 6*_ Duck, Duck, and Goose!

(Needles and Jack A. were chasing Peter and Asuka. Jack Atlas catches up and touched Asuka having her out of the challenge while Needles tripped making him out of the challenge.)

Discord: Wow, Asuka and Needles are out, and you two can choose the next two that you want to be as the chaser.

Asuka: I choose Jack Atlas

Needles: And I choose Inuyasha.

(Jack Atlas and Inuyasha get in their stances and begins saying the three words0

Jack A. /Inuyasha: Duck, Duck, and Goose!

(Jack Atlas and Inuyasha were chasing Bebop and Peter. Inuyasha catches up and touched Peter having him out of the challenge while Jack Atlas had a problem catching up with Bebop)

 **Now hold up, a boy who can't outrun a sweaty pig?** _ ***laughs real loud***_

Chris: And Peter and Jack Atlas are out of the challenge and since we are down four Peter and Jack Atlas, please choose only one camper to be the chaser.

Peter/Jack Atlas: _*nods to each other*_ we choose Bebop

 **Bebop: O . . . kay**

Bebop: _*walks to the four remaining campers*_ Duck, Duck, Goose!

(Bebop chases Inuyasha and catches up to him. He touched Inuyasha having him out of the challenge while Jack Atlas had a problem catching up with Bebop)

Discord: And Inuyasha is out, please choose the next chaser.

Inuyasha: Since she never did, Ibuki you are gonna be chasing someone.

Ibuki: That's fair _*walks behind Bebop and Revy*_ Duck, Duck, Goose!

(Ibuki chases Bebop and catches up to him. She almost touched Bebop's shoulder but had a little sneeze and sneezed Bebop all over him and Revy)

Chris: And Bebop and Revy are out!

Bebop/Revy: What?!

Chris: yeah, I know right, well too bad, so sad.

Bebop/Revy: _*growls at Chris*_

Discord: Anyway, Ibuki is immune but for the rest of you thirteen, one of you guys will be voted off, so good luck.

 **Ibuki: I can't believe I won my first merge challenge, I must've feel special.**

* * *

(In the middle of the woods, Needles is there with Revy, Bebop, Antonio, Margo, and Mabel)

Needles; I called you here to form an alliance, we can work together and make it to the final 6.

Mabel: I love that idea.

Margo: Same, but how are we gonna make sure that us 6 makes it to the final 6

Needles: Simple, we tell lies to them to think that their other frinds hates them or loves one of their boyfriend/girlfriend.

Revy: Oh, I love that devious idea.

Needles: I know, now I want you five to tell them about how their frind loves their girlfriend/boyfriend.

Revy, Mabel, Margo, Antonio, and Bebop: Yes sir

Mabel: um, I was wondering, why can't you do it.

Needles: because they all hate me.

Mabel: Right.

Needles: And make sure to not tell any of the other eight of our alliance.

Revy, Mabel, Margo, Antonio, and Bebop: _*nods head*_

* * *

(In the girl side of the cabins, Margo and Mabel are talking with Lucy and Asuka)

Margo: Hey Asuka and Lucy, wanna know a secret.

Lucy/Asuka: Yeah

Margo: _*up into Lucy's and Asuka's ear*_ Felecia has a crush on both of your boyfriend.

Asuka/Lucy: _*while angrily whispering to Margo*_ What?!

Margo; Just keep it a secret and don't tell it to Felecia at all.

Asuka/Lucy: _*while whispering*_ Okay

Mabel: _*in the other side, while whispering into Felecia ears*_

Felecia: _*while whispering in surprise*_ What?!

Mabel: _*nods*_

Felecia: _*growls quietly*_

* * *

(Inside the bathroom Revy tells a secret that no one should know to Ibuki and she was so furious that she had to keep her temper. The secret was that everyone thought that she was being used all the time ever since the first challenge)

 **Ibuki: I can't believe they all just been using me all this time, except jack Atlas, I know he would never betray me, ever, but the rest.** _ ***growls real loud***_

* * *

(In the boys cabin, bebop ad Antonio were talking separately to Sanji, Jack Atlas, Inuyasha, and peter about a secret they have in separate sides of the cabins. All four were so furious and they walked on out mad and never talked to each other ever)

 **Sanji: Oh, Peter and Inuyasha are going down, down, down, down, d-o-w-n, down.**

 **Jack A. I can't believe that Inuyasha and Peter like my girlfriend.** _ ***growls real loud***_

* * *

(Back at the woods, Bebop, Antonio, Revy, Margo, and Mabel are running back to him for the report)

Needles: So?

Bebop: We all told them about their friends and they all are hating on each other.

Needles: Perfect, now first we need to find someone who to vote off.

Mabel: I have a suggestion, Jack Atlas, without him, she's too weak and hopeless without her.

Needles: Perfect, everyone vote for Jack Atlas.

(They all were cheering but what they don't know is that Ibuki was spying over them all)

 **Ibuki: So that's who made all those lies better tell everyone. _*realizes*_ wait why not all of them but just Jack and then join their alliance, perfect _*laughs evilly*_**

* * *

(Outside of cabins Ibuki sees jack Atlas and runs to him)

Ibuki; Jack, I have bad news for you.

Jack A.: What is it?

Ibuki: _*whispers into jack's ear*_

Jack A.: _*gasps in surprise*_

 **Jack A.: Really Needles, you're making alliance and trying to get rid of me, no way José, let's just see who got the better of them.**

* * *

(At the campsite- Everyone is there with Discord and Chris for their elimination)

Discord: Welcome campers, today there are 14 of you guys here, right now, however, only 13 of you guys will make it to next week. One by one, you all will vote someone out in the confession, so Margo you are up first.

 **Margo: I vote off Jack Atlas**

 **Mabel: I vote off that lover boy Jack Atlas.**

 **Bebop: Jack Atlas, a buh, bye**

 **Felecia: I'm voting off Jack Atlas**

 **Asuka: I vote for that ugly cat Felecia**

 **Lucy: I also vote off that ugly cat Felecia**

 **Peter: I vote off that stupid bitch Jack Atlas.**

 **Sanji: I vote off Inuyasha.**

 **Inuyasha: I vote off Sanji**

 **Antonio: I vote for that low life, no good Jack Atlas.**

 **Ibuki: Needles is a total lier**

 **Needles: Bye, Jack Asshole**

 **Jack Atlas: Needles is so much of a lier, bye**

 **Revy: Bye, bye Jack Atlas.**

Chris: We have the results, and the following campers are safe with 0 votes go to. . .

. . . Asuka . . .

Asuka: Yes!

(Discord throws a marshmallow to Asuka)

. . . Antonio . . .

Antonio: Fabulous.

(Discord throws a marshmallow to Antonio)

. . . Ibuki . . .

Ibuki: Awesome.

(Discord throws a marshmallow to Ibuki)

. . . Bebop . . .

Bebop: Cool

(Discord throws a marshmallow to Bebop)

. . . Peter . . .

Peter: Sweet!

(Discord throws a marshmallow to Peter)

. . . Lucy . . .

Lucy: EEEEEE!

(Discord throws a marshmallow to Lucy)

. . . Margo and Mabel . . .

Margo/Mabel: EEEEEE!

(Discord throws two marshmallows to Margo and Mabel)

. . . and Revy!

Revy: Now that's what I call.

(Discord throws a marshmallow to Revy)

Discord: The next two camper's safe with one vote against them goes to. . .

. . . Inuyasha and Sanji!

Inuyasha/Sanji: _*growls at each other*_

(Chris throws two marshmallows to Inuyasha and Sanji which, apparently, smashes it by them)

Chris: We are down between Jack Atlas, Needles Kane, and Felecia, two of you were tied with 2 votes against them while the one had 8 votes and the lucky person who is voted off the island is. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

(Jack Atlas was so furious and while Needles and Felecia wanted to kill someone because they wanted them gone)

. . .

. . .

. . . Needles Kane and Felecia!

Jack Atlas/Ibuki: What?!

Discord/Chris: Yes!

Jack A.: Well that's ok, at least I made it to the merge with you Ibuki.

Ibuki: Awe, thanks, bye _*kisses Jack's cheek*_

(Jack Atlas walks down the dock of shame and take the boat of loser to the island of losers)

Chris: _Well then viewers/audience that's it, jack Atlas has became the third jury member and the 12_ _th_ _camper eliminated, who will win, who will be eliminated, and will Needles Alliance turn the table over or will Ibuki make needles dream a nightmare, all more will come to you on Total Cartoon ISLAND!_

Elimination Order

24th- Gaz

23rd- Edith

22nd- Krillin

21st- Jack (Border 2)

20th- Papyrus

19th- Peridot

18th- Sokka

17th- Rangiku

16th- Rick

15th- Rin

14th- Jack Atlas

 _ **Time to choose a character to win immunity so the following characters can get immunity. Mabel, Inuyasha, Sanji, Ibuki, Jack Atlas, Lucy, Bebop, Felecia, Peter, Asuka, Antonio, Margo, Needles, or Revy to win immunity, petypete17 signing off until next time, peace.**_


	24. Splash Hide and Seek Tag

**I have the results, and the immune character for this chapter is . . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . . PETER, enjoy. Oh and if you guys want Bebop out, just wait, because the remaing 13 camprs will be voting, not you guys, and besides if you want another season, you can vote off Bebop in 13** **th** **place, thanks, now enjoy.**

* * *

Discord: Last time on Total Cartoon Island, our final 1 campers had a little game of Duck Duck Goose, yes it's that kiddy game that you all played when you were kids, anyway everyone had a little bit of fun but in the end Ibuki won the challenge and was immune.

Chris: During elimination, it was down between jack Atlas, Needles Kane, and Felecia to be eliminated. However, it was good-bye to Jack Atlas.

Discord: 13 are left, and this challenge is also a simple challenge.

Chris: Who will win?

Discord: Who will lose?

Chris: And will Ibuki get her revenge from Needles alliance, all more is coming for you right now on Total. . .

Discord: . . . Cartoon. . .

Discord/Chris: ISLAND!

* * *

(Theme Song)

* * *

(Inside the Girl's Cabin, Ibuki was so furious that she couldn't lay down)

 **Ibuki:** _ ***growls real loud***_ **I don't wanna get mad, but I don't want to hurt Needles, for now, but first I need to join their alliance.** _ ***laughs evilly to herself***_

* * *

(In the middle of the woods, Needles is there with Revy, Bebop, Antonio, Margo, and Mabel)

Needles: Okay, so who's our next target.

Mabel; Wait, I thought we are voting Ibuki next?

Needles: I thought about it and I want her to suffer some more, then vote her off.

Mabel: Oh, okay, so who's next?

Needles: Peter and Asuka since they're also a couple.

Mabel: Okay.

Needles: _*to himself*_ Perfect

 **Needles: No one will stand for MY alliance.** _ ***laughs evilly***_

Ibuki: _*in background*_ Hey guys

Needles: Oh hello Ibuki, what are you doing here.

Ibuki: I thought about it and I wanna join in your alliance.

Needles: Really?

Ibuki: Yes

Needles: You're not gonna betray this alliance, are you?

Ibuki: Nope, one hundred percent.

Needles: Good, welcome to the alliance.

Ibuki: Thnaks needles.

 **Needles: I am so gonna get rid rid of her after all seven of us makes it to the final 7.**

 **Ibuki: I am just being nice, I really want needles out, just act nice and I willk be able to get rid of him soon as next week.**

* * *

Discord/Chris: CAMPERS, MEET US AT THE DOCK FOR TODAY'S EXCITING CHALLENGE!

* * *

(At the dock, the campers are there with Discord and Chris)

Discord: Hello final 13 campers.

Chris: Today's challenge is a simple hide and seek challenge, but instead of finding you,

Discord: You will get tagged by a splash of water.

Felecia: How?

Chris: Like this, hit it Chef and Mr. Krabs!

(Chef and Mr. Krabs pumps up their water guns and squirts it at Discord and Chris)

Discord/Chris: _*growls at Chef/Mr. Krabs, then Discord snaps his finger and the water disappears off of Chris and his body*_

Discord; So go ahead and hide, right, NOW!

(They all run away trying to hide from Chef or Mr. Krabs. Bebop was trying to run as fast as he could, but after running from last week, he's too weak, so Mr. Krabs squirted water at Bebop making him the first camper to lose the challenge)

* * *

(Margo, Antonio, Mabel, and Revy are on top of the tree in the woods hiding from Chef and Mr. Krabs)

Margo: So we are going to vote off Asuka right?

Mabel: Right

Margo: Good, just wanna know.

Chef: _*on ground level*_ Now wwhere are you idiots.

Revy: _*while yelling*_ We are not idiots! _*covers mouths*_ Whoops

Chef: Ah, there you are. _*squirts water at Margo, Mabel, Antonio, and Revy*_ You four are out.

Margo, Mabel, Antonio: _*while wet, annoyed face at Revy*_

Revy: _*while wet*_ He he, sorry

(Margo, Mabel, and Antonio are mad at what Revy did)

* * *

(In the concession, Lucy and Asuka was hidiung under the seats until Felecia founded them)

Felecia: Lucy, Asuka, there you two are.

Lucy/Asuka: *groans*

 **Lucy: Why did she even followed us, me and Asuka still hate her.**

Asuka: What are you doing here Felecia?

Felecia: I was about to say that I'm sorry, jeez.

?: Ah, there you three ladies are at right now. _*squirts water at Felecia, Lucy, and Asuka*_

Lucy/Asuka: Felecia!

 **Asuka: So that was her plan after all.** _ ***growls real loud***_

 **Felecia:** _ ***shrugs***_

(Lucy and Asuka runs away from Felecia, while Felecia skips to chase Lucy and Asuka)

Inuyasha: _*sneezes*_ Excuse me.

Mr. Krabs: Ah ha there you are Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Uh, oh _*disappears, then appears in front of the door and runs out to not get squirt by him*_

(However, Chef was the better of him because he squirted Inuyasha by a millisecond)

Chef: You're out!

Inuyasha: Awe, damn it.

* * *

(Inside the cave, Sanji and Needles are there together hiding)

Sanji: Needles?!

Needles: Sanji?!

Needles/Sanji: What are you doing in here? Well, I'm here to hide. This is my hiding spot! GET OUT OF MY HIDING SPOT NOW!

Chef: _*squirts water at Needles and Sanji*_ And you two are done for, now wee have either Peter or Ibuki to get rid of.

Ibuki: _*while in front of Chef*_ Hey there. _*runs away from Chef*_

Chef: _*realizes, then chases Ibuki*_ Get back here!

Ibuki: *laughs evilly* Bye sucker

Chef: Oh you asked for it. _*pumps his water gun and squirts the water at Ibuki who gets hit*_

Discord: *appears* And Peter wins immunity!

(Peter was under water the whole time)

Peter: _*while underwater*_ Yay!

 **Peter: I won an immunity challenge!**

* * *

(In the woods, Needles, Ibuki, Mable, Margo, Antonio, Bebop, and Revy are there just reminding each other who they are voting off)

Needles: So just for reminder, we are all voting off Asuka, right?

Ibuki, Bebop, Mabel, Margo, Antonio, and Revy: Right

Needles: _*to himself*_ Perfect

* * *

(At the campsite- Everyone is there with Discord and Chris for their elimination)

Discord: Welcome campers, today there are 13 of you guys here, right now, however, only 12 of you guys will make it to next week. One by one, you all will vote someone out in the confession, so Margo you are up first.

 **Margo: I vote off Asuka.**

 **Mabel: I vote off Asuka.**

 **Bebop: Asuka**

 **Felecia: I'm voting off Ibuki**

 **Asuka: I still vote for that ugly cat Felecia**

 **Lucy: I, still, also vote off that ugly cat Felecia**

 **Peter: I vote off his other bitch Sanji**

 **Sanji: I vote off Inuyasha.**

 **Inuyasha: I vote off Sanji**

 **Antonio: I vote for Asuka, the shy bitch**

 **Ibuki: Bebop sorry but you were the first one out**

 **Needles: Bye, Ibuki**

 **Revy: Bye, bye Asuka.**

Chris: We have the results, and the following campers are safe with 0 votes go to. . .

. . . Peter (I) . . .

Peter: yeah, I'm safe.

(discord throws a marshmallow to Peter)

. . . Revy . . .

Revy: Sweet!

(Discord throws a marshmallow to Revy)

. . . Mabel . . .

Mabel: Yay!

(Discord throws a marshmallow to Mabel)

. . . Lucy . . .

Lucy: EEEEE!

(Discord throws a marshmallow to Lucy)

. . . Needles . . .

Needles: Ha.

(Discord throws a marshmallow to Needles)

. . . Antonio and Margo . . .

Antonio/Margo: _*kisses each other*_

(Discord throws two marshmallows to Antonio and Margo)

Discord: We are down 6 campers, but I only have 5 marshmallow's in this plate, the next two marshmallow's goes to. . .

. . . Inuyasha and Bebop!

Inuyasha/Bebop: Alright! _*high fives each other*_

(Chris throws two marshmallows to Inuyasha and Bebop)

Chris: There are 4 campers left and only three marshmallows in this plate, we have a three way tie for two votes against them and the last three marshmallows goes to. . .

. . . Sanji . . .

. . . Ibuki . . .

. . . and . . .

. . . Felecia!

(Discord throws three marshmallows to Sanji, Ibuki, and Felecia)

Discor: I'm, so sorry Asuka that you're eliminated.

Asuka: That's ok, Peter make sure to win this for the both of us.

Peter: Got that.

(Asuka walks down the dock of shame and take the boat of loser to the island of losers)

Chris: _12 campers are here and more drama will come, what will happen to Peter without Asuka and how will next week challenge be so difficult for our campers, find out next time on Total Cartoon ISLAND!_

Elimination Order

24th- Gaz

23rd- Edith

22nd- Krillin

21st- Jack (Border 2)

20th- Papyrus

19th- Peridot

18th- Sokka

17th- Rangiku

16th- Rick

15th- Rin

14th- Jack Atlas

13th- Asuka

 _ **Time to choose a character to win immunity so the following characters can get immunity. Mabel, Inuyasha, Sanji, Ibuki, Lucy, Bebop, Felecia, Peter, Antonio, Margo, Needles, or Revy to win immunity, petypete17 signing off until next time, peace.**_

 _ **P.S. Congrats to whoever wins the election, I don't care who wins at least the will understand what's going on in the world and changes their mind to make the world a better a place.**_


	25. SPUD

**I have the results, and the immune character for this chapter is . . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . . SANJI, enjoy.  
**

* * *

Chris: _Last time on Total Cartoon Island, our final 13 campers had a little fun with die and seek and you won't get tag by water._

Discord: _That's right, Chef or Mr. Krabs had to find campers to splash them with and the last character standing wins immunity._

Chris: _Sadly, well not, in the end, Peter won immunity and during elimination, it was down between four characters [Sanji, Ibuki, Felecia, and Asuka] and Asuka was the four member of the jury._

Discord: _12 are left, what challenge do we have special for these campers, lets find out right now on Total. . ._

Chris: _. . . Cartoon. . ._

Discord/Chris: _. . . ISLAND!_

* * *

(Theme Song)

* * *

(In the woods Needles, Ibuki, Mabel, Bebop, Antonio, Margo, and Revy are there deciding who to target next)

Revy: How about either Lucy or Inuyasha.

Needles: Great idea, and I know the perfect one and that is Inuyasha, since I know Lucy is so hopeless without him with her an d beside wait til everyone will know that we were the one's who lied to all them so that way they can all hate on each other.

(They all laugh evilly, but they don't know Lucy was hiding on top of the tree and heard the whole conversation)

 **Lucy: So that's the alliance that got rid of Asuka and Jack Atlas AND lied to the rest of us five, well time for a little bit of payback.**

 **Needles: I knew Lucy was up their so, I decided to tell the other five to form an alliance with them and then tell them that Ibuki made the alliance with Bebop, Mabel, Margo, Antonio, and Revy.** _ ***laughs evilly***_ **I'm so evil.**

* * *

(In the concession Inuyasha, Felecia and Peter were talking together, and Sanji glaring at Felecia, Inuyasha, and Peter)

Lucy: _*runs in the concession*_ Guys. . .

Needles: Hey guys, I was wondering, if anyone is interested in joining my new alliance?

Lucy: _*to herself*_ New? What's he up to this time? _*to Needles*_ I'll join.

Sanji: Same ehre

Felecia: So will I.

Inuyasha/Peter: That's right.

Needles: Great.

 **Needles: Perfect.**

 **Lucy: Something bad is about to happen, I know it.**

Needles: So I we're all in the same, right?

Lucy, Felecia, Inuyasha, Peter, and Sanji: Right.

Needles: Good, because Ibuki made an alliance with Mabel, Bebop, Revy, Antonio, and Margo.

Felecia, Inuyasha, Peter, and Sanji: What?!

Needles: Yes, I know sad, but we can get rid of their alliance if only we get rid of the leader which is Ibuki.

Felecia, Inuyasha, Peter, and Sanji: We're in!

Needles: _*to himself*_ Perfect

* * *

Discord/Chris: CAMPERS, TODAY'S CHALLENGE WILL BE HELD AT THE BEACH, SO MEET US THERE PRONTO!

* * *

(At the beach, everyone is there where the two alliances are glaring at each other except for Needles, he's just acting nervous and Lucy who is mostly glaring at Needles)

Needles: What/

Lucy: Oh nothing, just glaring at the view.

Needles: Oh okay

Lucy: _*inside head* Phew, that was close_

Discord: Welcome campers to your third merge challenge, for today's challenge is again a simple challenge.

Chris: We have two balls each for one person, the object of this game is to hit the person with the ball while they are freeze in position.

Mabel: Sound simple enough/.

Discord: But there's a twist to this, you have to say a word that starts with either the letters of S, P, U, or D, you have to make that pose, who doesn't make that pose is out.

Mabel: Oh, ok

Chris: So everyone got what you're doing?

13 Finalist: _*nods head*_

Discord: Good because go find a spot, oh and another thing about the challenge, you have to move 3 steps, then throw the ball at anyone you want out, so we randomized which two will go first, and Antonio and Margo will go first and go.

Margo/Antonio: Stethoscope!

Everyone positioned to be a stethoscope but, Bebop and Ibuki fell are out of the competition)

Chris: And it looks like Bebop was too fat to win this competition and Ibuki was too short to win immunity.

(Bebop and Ibuki walked away from the remaing 10, while Margo and Antonio walked three teps and threw the ball which hit Inuyasha and Peter)

Discord: And Inuyasha and peter are out, next Sanji and Felecia have the balls this time.

Felecia/Sanji: Uniform!

(Everyone made an uniform and it made Sanji and Felecia mad and needles as ewell, but he kept it to himself. Felecia and Sanji walked three steps forward and threw the ball, Felecia's ball missed Antonio, but Sanji's ball hit marg, so she's out)

Chris: Sorry margo, but you're out, next two that will throw the ball are Needles and Felecia!

Felecia/Needles: Lizard!

(Everyone positioned themselves as lizard, however, Lucy had problems and she was out of the competition)

Discord: And Lucy is out of the competition

(Needles and Felecia took three steps forward and threw the ball, needles ball missed Sanji, while Felecia's ball hit Antonio)

Chris: And Antonio is out, next two going up are Felecia, again, and Mabel.

Mabel/Felecia: Dot!

(The remaining campers tried to position themselves as a dot, but Revy and Needles couldn't make it and were out)

Discord: And Needles and Revy are out!

(Both Felecia and Mabel had to throw the ball at Sanji, but missed)

Chris: And this time one person will have the ball and it goes to Mabel!

Mabel: Pointer!

(The remaining two positioned as a pointer. Mabel threw the ball at Felecia and it hit her on the side of her)

Discord: Felecia is out, that means we are down mabel and Sanji, the last person to stamnd wins immunity for themselves!

Chris: This time, Discord and I will be throwing balls at you two and woever gets hit first is out while the other one wins immunity.

(Chris and Discord been throwing balls at mabel and Sanji multiple times but after about 5 hours, Mable was hit by Discord)

Discord: And Sanji wins immunity!

 **Sanji: Yes, my first immunity win! This is sweet!**

Chris: Good luck to the other twelve of you, because one of you guys will be leaving ASAP.

* * *

(In the concession, Needles, Felecia, Inuyasha, Lucy, Peter, and Sanji are there just for a brief meeting)

Needles: So we're all voting off Ibuki, right?

Felecia, Peter, Inuyasha, and Sanji: Right.

Needles: Good because it was all her, she told her alliance to lie to you guys against each other.

Felecia, Peter, Inuyasha, and Sanji: _*surprised face*_

Needles: _*nods face, two times*_

 **Lucy: Okay, I'm gonna vote off Ibuki, for betraying us except needles, but after that, I am going to tell the real truth about Needles.**

* * *

(In the woods, Ibuki, Margo, Antonio, Revy, Bebop, and Mabel are all there waiting for Needles)

Ibuki: Since Needles isn't here, aer we all voting off Inuyasha, right?

Mabel, Bebop, Antonio, Margo, and Revy: Right.

Ibuki: Okay, just wondering.

 **Ibuki: Okay, I can't trust needles at all I might as well vote him off, as a matter of fat, I will tonight.**

* * *

(At the campsite- Everyone is there with Discord and Chris for their elimination)

Chris: Welcome campers, today there are 12 of you guys here, right now, however, only 11 of you guys will make it to next week. One by one, you all will vote someone out in the confession, so Margo you are up first.

 **Margo: I vote off that Inuyasha.**

 **Mabel: I vote off ugly stupid cat Inuyasha.**

 **Bebop: Inuyasha**

 **Felecia: I'm finally voting off Ibuki**

 **Lucy: I'm voting off that traitor Ibuki.**

 **Peter: I vote off Ibuki**

 **Sanji: I vote off Ibuki.**

 **Inuyasha: I vote off Ibuki**

 **Antonio: I vote for Inuyasha, bye bitch**

 **Ibuki: Needles, I don't trust him anymore.**

 **Needles: Bye, Ibuki**

 **Revy: Bye, bye Inuyasha.**

Discord: We have the results, and the following campers are safe with 0 votes go to. . .

. . . Sanji (I) . . .

Sanji: Cool!

(Chris throws a marshmallow to Sanji)

. . . Mabel, Revy, and Margo . . .

Mabel, Revy, and Margo: EEEEEEEEEE!

(Chris throws three marshmallows to Mabel, Revy, and Margo)

. . . Peter and Lucy . . .

Peter/Lucy: _*high fives each other*_

(Chris throws two marshmallows to Peter and Lucy)

. . . Bebop and Antonio . . .

Bebop/Antonio: Yeah _*hugs it out as men*_

Antonio: _*smells, then plugs nose*_ Dude you need to take a shower like everyday

Bebop: I know, I'm trying.

. . . and Felecia!

Felecia: Finally, no votes this time.

(Chris throws a marshmallow to Felecia)

Chris: We are down three campers, and the net camper safe, with one vote against them goes to. . .

. . . Needles . . .

Needles: Thank you for that one person, WHO WANTED ME OUT OF THE GAME!

(Discord throws a marshmallow to Needles)

Discord: It is down to Ibuki and Inuyasha, both wonderful characters, but can be feisty at time to time. The last marshmallow of the night foes to. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

(Inuyahsa was holding Lucy's hand while looking at the last marshmallow while Ibuki wanted to kill whoever voted her out of the game)

. . .

. . .

. . . I . . .

. . . nuyasha.

Inuyasha: Yes!

Ibuki: No!

(Chris throws a marshmallow to Inuyasha)

Ibuki: it's impossible!

Needles: Oh all things are possible, you just got to believe it yourself.

Ibuki: *to Needles* You, you tricked our alliance and voted me off the game.

Everyone else except Chris and Discord: *confused face*

Needles: You figured it out!

Lucy: And I'm not the only one, I figured it out as well, *to the rest* he ws the reason that jack Atlas and Asuka was eliminated and the reason we are now hating one ach other.

Inuyasha: I still don't get, babe?

Lucy: Don't you see, Needles will sabotage, backstab, betray, and manipulate you all to make it to the end, he will sabotage you all so he can win the game

The remaining 9 campers: _*surprised face*_

 **Inuyasha: So he's the reason we all hate each other, I hate him already.**

 **Needles: Lucy AND Ibuki messed my whole plan, now it's time to mess up their plan, first by getting rid of that stupid half male, half cat.**

Chris: Okay enough already, Ibuki it's time to walk the dock of shame and fo down the boat of losers.

Ibuki: _*sighs sadly, then turns to the other remaining campers*_ make sure to you guys, except needles, get rid of needles as soon as possible.

 **Needles; Oh don't worry, I will, with the help of my alliance, we are unstoppable.**

 **Mable: I will get rid of him but there are time to time where I have to vote someone other than Needles, so I don't know which person is best to get rid of first, I just have to wait and see on next week's challenge.**

Discord: _An that 3 down and 9 more to go until final, how will the remaining 10 try to get rid of Needles or will Needles have other plans to get rid of all of them except his loyal alliance, find out next time on Total Cartoon Island!_

Elimination Order

24th- Gaz

23rd- Edith

22nd- Krillin

21st- Jack (Border 2)

20th- Papyrus

19th- Peridot

18th- Sokka

17th- Rangiku

16th- Rick

15th- Rin

14th- Jack Atlas

13th- Asuka

12th-Ibuki

 _ **Time to choose a character to win immunity so the following characters can get immunity. Mabel, Inuyasha, Sanji, Lucy, Bebop, Felecia, Peter, Antonio, Margo, Needles, or Revy to win immunity, petypete17 signing off until next time, peace.**_


	26. Race To Whistle

**I have the results, for this one whoever you chosen, him/her and their partner for this chapter is immune and one other character will be safe as well and the immune/safe characters for this chapter are . . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . . INUYASHA AND BEBOP, with Mabel being safe, and yes I randomized the campers to be fair. Also you guys want Needles out automatically, well don't worry I have a special surprise for him in the next chapter. *look around then whispers to audience* a race challenge with a twist where they won't be riding their own designed car, they will be swapped randomly and whichever car they get, they have to ride on them during the race, so enjoy this chapter for now.**

* * *

Chris: _Last time on Total Cartoon Island, our final 12 had a great time playing SPUD._

Discord: _Indeed since it was more fun with two throwers, but in the end Sanji won his first immunity and the rest were so nervous of who to vote off._

Chris: _Well not technically, Needles was in control of two alliances and made both to vote one of his alliances off the game._

Discord: _But it wasn't enough because a one vote difference, Ibuki was the next cam[per eliminated from the game,_ _how will the remaining 10 try to get rid of Needles?_

Discord: _OR will Needles have other plans to get rid of all of them except his loyal alliance, find out next time on Total . . ._

Chris: _. . . Cartoon . . ._

Discord/Chris: _. . . Island!_

* * *

(Theme Song)

* * *

(In the woods Mabel, Bebop, Antonio, Margo, and Revy are there deciding who to target next)

Mabel: Needles, even though you voted off Ibuki, we're still okay with you being part of our alliance, right guys?

Revy, Bebop, Antonio, and Margo: Right

(However, they weren't talking to Needles at all)

Mabel: Huh, it sucks that I was the one who has to say that he's out of our alliance

. . .

Mabel: _*comes up to Needles*_ Needeles, I'm sorry but you're out of the alliance.

Needles: What?! But it's not even fair, it's my alliance.

Mabel: Sorry _*walks away from Needles*_

. . .

Margo: I know it sucks real badly.

 **Margo: Why would Needles do such thing to us, it's not even fair to sabotage, or betray us all.**

Margo: But we still gonna vote off Inuyasha, Lucy, Sanji, Felecia, and Peter, right?

Mabel: Right, but first we need to get rid of Needles.

Margo, Bebop, Revy, and Antonio: Right

(What they don't know is that Needles was watching the whole conversation behind the bushes)

* * *

(In the concession Inuyasha, Felecia, Peter, Sanji, and Lucy, the leader of the alliance)

Felecia: Too bad Needles is out of our alliance.

Peter: Yeah.

Lucy : Well it's too late, we can do without him just fine, we just need to get rid of Needles first then the other alliance is last to handle.

Peter, Felecia, Sanji, and Inuyasha: Right

 **Needles: So they want to get rid of me huh, well I gonna get rid of them, one by one, my original AND new alliances are going down.**

* * *

Discord/Chris: HELO CAMPERS, TODAY'S CHALLENGE IS ALL ABOUT TRUST, SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, LET'S GET THE SHOW ON THE ROLE, MEET US AT BEACH AGAIN!

* * *

(At the beach everyone is there glaring at Needles for being so mean to them)

Chris: Welcome campers to today's challenge of trust.

Needles: Yeah, yeah, get on with it so that way I can be immuned and these losers don't have to vote me off _*while gesturing to the remaining 10 campers*_

Mabel/Lucy: _*whispers to remaining campers except Needles*_ Okay for this day only or until we get rid of Needles, we work together.

Inuyasha, Sanji, Bebop, Felecia, Peter, Antonio, Margo, and Revy: _*while whispering*_ Right

Discord: So for today's challenge will be a very trustworthy challenge.

Felecia: Uh Chris, how is it trust worthy if we can't even trust him. _*gestures to Needles*_

(Everyone else, except for Needles, laughed at Felecia's joke)

Needles: Oh ha ha real funny

Chris: And its simple, Discord and I will show you.

Discord: _*snaps finger*_

(A blindfold is on Chris and he explains the whole thing)

Discord: One person is blindfolded while another one has a whistle with them _*snaps finger and a whistle appear around his neck_ * and you will whistle to your partner. The reason of the challenge is to make it around the island with one ease of harmony between both of the partners.

Final 11: Oh.

Chris: _*takes blindfold off*_ yes, so we randomized you guys to see who will play in today's challenge.

Final 11: Aw.

Discord: And since there is an odd number, the camper with no one to be pair with is safe for today, so then, the following partners are. . .

. . . Peter/Margo . . .

Peter/Margo: Sweet! _*high fives each other*_

. . . Revy/Needles . . .

Revy/Needles: What?!

Revy: I am not gonna be partners with him.

 **Needles: Oh well, if I can't rejoin their alliance, I'll just have to make sure that one of them is not immune and Revy is the girl to get rid of first.** _ ***laughs evilly***_ **But instead of getting rid of her, why not blackmail her to vote off Lucy or Felecia with me.**

 **Revy: Okay, only for today, I will work with him, only for today, but I'm still gonna mess up the challenge so that Nweedles isn't safe.**

. . . Sanji/Felecia . . .

Sanji/Felecia: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

. . . yes, next we have Bebop/Inuyasha . . .

Bebop/Inuyasha: Awesome! _*hugs it out in a manly way*_

. . . and Lucy/Antonio!

Lucy/Antonio: Cool!

Chris: That means Mabel is safe and cannot be eliminated with whoever wins this challenge.

Discord: Now is everyone ready

P/M, R/N, S/F, B/I, and L/A: Yes.

Chris: Good because let the challenge.

(Discord snaps his finger and Margo, Revy, Inuyasha, Felecia, and Lucy have the whistles while Peter, needles, Sanji, Bebop, and Antonio are blindfolded)

Chris/Discord: BEGIN!

 _ **Okay again I'm just gonan go a little faster and do a. . .**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **. . . MONTAGE! So enjoy.**_

* * *

(We start the race where everyone couldn't find where the whistle is at, well not really hard because everyone founded out where the whistle was at. Mostly all but one was having an easy time trying to be with their other partner, except for one, Revy and Needles. They were having a rough time trying to stay in harmony)

 **Revy: This was easy, follow where I was at but in a different direction.**

(While Revy and needles were having problems, the rest of the group were doing great since they made it to the quarter way mark, it was a close call. They were neck at neck, except for Bebop, but with a smart move, Inuyasha decided to make cookies for the fun of it and put it in front of Bebop. Bebop smelled the cookies and started running in Speedy Gonzales speed. He pushed through everyone to get to the cookies and made it through the finish line.)

Chris/Discord: And Bebop and Inuyasha are immune with Mabel!

Inuyasha: Yes, I'm safe and so are you Bebop, Bebop? *turns to see Bebop eating the cookies*

(Everyone laughed at his goofiness and then Revy and Needles come up in surprise)

Needles: Did we win?

Revy: No sorry Needles, _*while winking at the others*_ we lost.

Mabel; *while winking at Revy* Yeah sorry buddy.

Needles: Aw damn it. _*stumps inside the boys cabin*_

 **Needles: I know they all want me out, so that's why I told revy to vote with me to get rid of lucy or else everyone will know that she already has a baby thanks to Papyrus have multiple sex with her and don't tell me how or why I did that, I just don't want to tell at all** _ ***shutters***_ **But just in case, I have a plan to get rid of Lucy.**

 **Revy: All of a sudden I have to vote for Lucy or else Needles will tell my secret and don't tell me how it happens, don't break the shock. Oh well Lucy it is to get rid of.**

 **Mabel: Time to get rid of Needles.**

* * *

(At the campsite- Everyone is there with Discord and Chris for their elimination)

Chris: Welcome campers, today there are 12 of you guys here, right now, however, only 11 of you guys will make it to next week. One by one, you all will vote someone out in the confession, so Margo you are up first.

 **Margo: I vote off Needles.**

 **Mabel: I vote off Needles.**

 **Bebop: Needles**

 **Felecia: I'm vote off Needles**

 **Lucy: I'm voting off that stupid clown bitch Needles.**

 **Peter: I vote off Needles**

 **Sanji: I finally vote off Needles.**

 **Inuyasha: I vote off Ibuki**

 **Antonio: I vote for Needles**

 **Needles: Bye, Lucy**

 **Revy: Sorry Lucy, but I was blackmailed by Needles.**

Discord: We have the results, and the following campers are safe with 0 votes go to. . .

. . . Inuyasha . . .

Inuyasha: Yes!

(Chris throws a marshmallow to Inuyasha)

. . . Mabel . . .

Cool!

(Chris throws a marshmallow to Mabel)

. . . Bebop . . .

Bebop: Aw yeah!

(Chris throws a marshmallow to Bebop)

. . . Peter . . .

Peter: Awesome!

(Chris throws a marshmallow to Peter)

. . . Felecia . . .

Felecia: Meow!

(Chris throws a marshmallow to Felecia)

. . . Revy . . .

Revy: *while fist pumps up in the air*Alright!

(Chris throws a marshmallow to Revy)

. . . Antonio and Margo . . .

Antonio/Margo: We're safe!

(Chris throws two marshmallow to Antonio and Margo)

. . . and Sanji!

Sanji: Now that's better.

(Chris throws a marshmallow to Sanji)

Chris: Now there are only two campers left, Needles and Lucy, Needles, you are hated for betraying everyone else and Lucy you're here _*while pointing to Needles*_ because of a certain devil clown.

Needles: Hey!

Chris: Anyway, the last caper of the night that will get this last marshmallow goes to. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

(Lucy and Needles feels confident about themselves being safe [even though one of them will be eliminated])

. . .

. . .

. . . Needles!

(Discord throws a marshmallow to Ne edles while everyone was in shock)

 **Needles: I just changed the votes by adding 20 votes for Lucy so that way SHE CAN BE ELIMINATED AND NOT ME! Ha ha I'm so evil.**

Discord: Yes I know a shocker right, well she is eliminated so bye, bye Lucy.

Lucy: _*growls angrily real loud then turns to the remaining safe players*_ For everyone else except you Needles, make sure to get rid of him before the finale, please.

Mabel: Don't worry we'll get rid of him for you Lucy and all the other campers that he wanted out.

Lucy: Thanks Mabel.

 **Needles: Oh we'll see about that, next is Mabel.** _ ***laughs evilly***_

Chris: Well Lucy, it's time to walk down the dock of shame.

(Lucy walks down to the dock of shame and gets on the boat. The boat leaves away from the island with Lucy in it. However, before the boat leaves real far, she blows a kiss for Inuyasha)

 **Inuyasha: Needles have messed with the wrong person, it is payback time.**

Discord: _And that's it folks, Lucy is gone and we are almost to the half-way point, what will be next week's surprise twist that will amaze the contestants, and will Inuyasha give him a payback for voting off Lucy and also will the good side be able to get rid of needles before he takes over the game, find out next time on Total Cartoon ISLAND!_

Elimination Order

24th- Gaz

23rd- Edith

22nd- Krillin

21st- Jack (Border 2)

20th- Papyrus

19th- Peridot

18th- Sokka

17th- Rangiku

16th- Rick

15th- Rin

14th- Jack Atlas

13th- Asuka

12th- Ibuki

11th- Lucy

 _ **This time, I want you to rank the remaining contestants of who you think should be in first place to tenth ploace because the tomorrow or give or take when I post it, the last two campers WILL BE AUTOMATICALLY ELIMINATED! So choose wisely and petypete17 signing off until next time, peace.**_


	27. A Twist Racing Challenge

**I have the results, the order for this chapter is. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . . Wait, I'm not gonna tell you, you guys will know when the chapter incorporates, so enjoy.**

* * *

Discord: _Last time on Total Cartoon Island, our remaining 11 finalist had a great time with whistles and blindfolds. . ._

Chris: _. . . because they were communicating very well, except for one group, Revy and Needles._. .

Discord: _. . . yeah, Revy had to mess things up so that way needles couldn't be immune and I like what she's thinking. . ._

Chris: _. . . you said it, well what will be today's surprise twist that will amaze/disgust the contestants, and will Inuyasha give Needles a payback for voting off Lucy and also will the good side be able to get rid of needles before he takes over the game, find out right now on Total. . ._

Discord: _. . . Cartoon . . ._

Discord/Chris: _. . . ISLAND!_

* * *

(Theme Song)

* * *

(In the middle of the woods, Mabel, Bebop, Revy, Margo, and Antonio are there so upset that Needles is still safe)

Mabel: I don't know why is Needles safe?

Revy: Yeah, me too.

 **Revy: Why did I vote off Lucy instead of Needles?! WHY?!**

(While they were thinking of how Needles is safe, behind the bushes, Needles is watching over them secretly)

 **Needles: And now it's Mabel's turn to get eliminated.**

* * *

(In the concession, Inuyasha, Felecia, Sanji, and Peter are there wondering what just happened)

Inuyasha: I need to know, who voted for needles last week.

Sanji: Well we all did.

Inuyasha: Good because it's payback time for getting rid of all our friends from this alliance and the other alliance.

Felecia: Yeah, especially when he used the other alliance to separate us all to hate each other.

Peter: Yeah, you're right Felecia.

Inuyasha: And that's why we are getting rid of him today.

Sanji, Felecia, and Peter: Yeah

(While they were talking, behind the kitchen Needles was hearing the whole conversation, again)

 **Needles: Not as long I can get rid of you four first.** _ ***laughs evilly***_

* * *

Discord/Chris: CAMPERS, MEET US AT THE STORAGE WHERE MR. KRABS AND CHEF KEEPS SOMETHING SPECIAL HIDDEN INSIDE THE STORAGE!

* * *

(At the storage, everyone is still glaring at Needles, again)

Needles: You know that if you keep on doing that, that you all will lose this challenge and I will win immunity.

Mabel: In your dreams, fat clown.

Needles: _*growls*_

Discord: Okay everyone, today's challenge deals with building your own race cars to drive with.

 **Needles: Alright**

 **Revy: Sweet**

Chris: So for the next 5 hours, you all will be building your own race cars, so begin NOW!

* * *

(5 hours later)

* * *

Chris/Discord: Time up!

(They all have made their race cars and with the pile of rubble Inuyasha's design car looks like a half human, half cat like car with whiskers and a cats tail, Mabel's design car looks so bright and pretty with lots and lots of glitter, Sanji's design car was the most fanciest race car that ever been, Bebop, Revy, and Needles's design cars looks so badass that they can destroy other cars in an instant, Felecia's design car looks like a cat, Peter design car looks so spidered like with the costume and webs and it can shoot out webs on the side of the car, Antonio design car is a Mexican-like car with a sombrero and a mustache for the finishing touch, and finally Margo's design car has lots of hearts and a picture of Antonio for the crus h of her life. These are the race cars they will trade.)

Discord: And now that you guys have made your race car, it's time to switch them.

Final 10: What?!

Chris: Yep, just pick a card from this hat and let fate decide.

(Discord snaps his finger and Chris is appeared holding a hat and everyone picked up a card)

Discord: Now go ahead and tell us which person you will be riding the race car for the race challenge.

Inuyasha: I'm driving Revy's race car.

Mabel: I'm driving Margo's race car.

Sanji: I'm driving Felecia's race car.

Bebop: I'm driving my girlfriend's race car.

Felecia: I'm driving Peter's race car.

Peter: I'm driving Inuyasha's race car.

Antonio: I'm driving Bebop's race car

Margo: I'm driving Needles race car.

Needles: I'm driving Antonio's race car.

Revy: And lastly, I'm driving Sanji's race car.

Chris: Since you all know which car you're riding for this amazing race, time for the other big twist, the last two campers in 9th and 10th place will be automatically eliminated.

Final 10: _*gasps*_

 **Needles: I need to get rid of Mabel, real fast.**

Discord: So let the race, BEGIN!

 _ **Montage time again, huh, I am so lazy.**_

* * *

(In the beginning, everyone was doing fine until Needles came in close to Mabel so he can destroy her car so she can be automatically eliminated; however, Bebop came in front of him and foiled his plan. Needles and Bebop were going back and forth at each other for a while, while the other 8 campers were driving around the island. They were being nice to each other, but three out of the eight were in front of everyone else [Margo, Antonio, and Inuyasha]. At the end it was a close call but, Inuyasha was in first place, Antonio was in second place, Margo was in third place, in fourth place is Felecia, in fifth place is Peter, sixth place belongs to Mabel, Revy made seventh place, Sanji in eighth place and in ninth and tenth place are the two boys that are automatically eliminated, Bebop and Needles. Bebop and Needles looked so beat up like they had a fight or somewhat.)

Chris: What just happened to you two?

Bebop: Well it all started out like this. . .

. . .

Needles: _*inside the car*_ what was that about?

Bebop: _*while inside the car*_ I had to protect my girlfriend and I don't want you to make her automatically eliminated.

Needles: Awe, that's just sweet and disgusting, get out of my way and let me destroy her. _*starts driving away from Bebop*_

Bebop: _*drives in front of him*_ No you won't unless you go towards me first!

Needles: Well if you say so.

(Needles start attacking Bebop with punches and kicks and bebop does the same to him back. It keeps on going until now.)

. . .

Bebop: . . . and that's how both of us are beaten up.

Discord: Well we're sad to say to you two and your alliance friends.

Margo, Mabel, Antonio, and Revy: We're not friends with Needles!

Chris: Okay, jeez, anyway, you two are automatically eliminated from the game.

Bebop: Oh well, at least I got rid of Needles before he could destroy Mabel.

Mabel: What?!

Bebop: But you're not because you're safe babe.

Mabel: _*while crying*_ But how am I gonna live without you.

Bebop: 8walks up to Mabel and kisses her* don't worry, you have three of your best of friends, Margo, Antonio, and Revy.

Mabel: _*dries tears*_ Thanks honey _*kisses Bebop's cheek*_

 **Mabel: Don't worry Bebop; I will win this for the both of us.** _ ***starts crying***_

Discord: Time for you and Needles to walk down the dock of shame.

Needles: I will never walk down the dock 0of shame with him _*points to Bebop*_

Bebop: _*to himself*_ Time calls for desperate measures. _*ties up Needles, picks Needles up, and starts walking to the dock of shame*_

Needles: Hey, this is so uncalled for.

Bebop: _*while carrying Needles and walking*_ Not in my call.

Needles: _*growls*_

(Bebop drops Needles in the boat of losers and he gets up and starts apologizing, but all of them flipped him off by putting the middle finger at him. Bebop jumps in the boat and kisses Mabel for the last time. The boat leaves away from the island with Bebop and needles with them.)

Discord: _And finally, the campers are happy to see Needles gone as for the same for you guys as well. Now that needles is gone, how will things turn out, will there be a new villain or will everyone befriend each other, or will the two alliance try to get rid of each other , or backstab their own alliance, all more will come to you next time on Total Cartoon ISLAND!_

Elimination Order

24th- Gaz

23rd- Edith

22nd- Krillin

21st- Jack (Border 2)

20th- Papyrus

19th- Peridot

18th- Sokka

17th- Rangiku

16th- Rick

15th- Rin

14th- Jack Atlas

13th- Asuka

12th- Ibuki

11th- Lucy

10th- Needles

9th- Bebop

* * *

(Felecia, Antonio, and Margo are in the middle of the woods there to talk about something)

Margo: Okay, I called you Felecia here to tell you if you want to be in a secret alliance.

Felecia: Okay, I'm in.

Antonio: Great, we'll keep Mable and Revy until the final 5 and then we'll go for Revy first and then Mable and the final 3 here we are.

Felecia: Awesome.

Margo: But you have to keep this a secret, so no telling this to others or else me and Antonio wil vote you off until you are eliminated.

Felecia: _*gulps, then while nervously*_ Okay.

 **Felecia: I need to learn to keep my mouth shut, so for this and the rest of the next couple of weeks no more talking a lot, just say a couple of lines until the final 3.**

 _ **And that it folks, we have successfully voted off Needles, but I'm sad that Bebop was eliminated as well, anyway, time to choose a winner to be immune. So choose between Mabel, Inuyasha, Sanji, Felecia, Peter, Antonio, Margo, or Revy. Good luck and petypete17 signing off until next time, peace.**_


	28. Chase a Wooden Chair

**I have the results, the immune character for this chapter is. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . . SANJI! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chris: _Last time on Total Cartoon Island, the final 10 had a great switcheroo of race cars so that way they could race around the island. . ._

Discord: _. . . especially when Bebop had to stop Needles from making Mabel's automatically eliminated because then Bebop will mess needles up . . ._

Chris: _. . . but thanks to Bebop, he sure did beat the heck out of him and both he and Needles were automatically eliminated from the game . . ._

Discord: . . . _now that Needles is gone, how will things turn out, will there be a new villain or will everyone befriend each other, or will the two alliance try to get rid of each other , or backstab their own alliance, all more will come to you right now on Total. . ._

Chris: _. . . Cartoon . . ._

Discord/Chris: _. . . ISLAND!_

* * *

(Theme Song)

* * *

(In the girl's cabin, Mabel, Margo, Revy, and Antonio are there celebrating that Needles is finally gone)

 **Revy: Yes that bitchy clown is gone, whoo hoo!**

 **Mabel: I'm so happy that Needles is gone, but I am greatly sad that Bebop is gone as well, at least he's cheering for me while I'm still in this game** _ ***smiles***_

Margo: Cheers for Needles being auto eliminated.

Margo, Revy, and Antonio: _*while pumps fist up*_ Yeah

* * *

(In the boy's cabin, Inuyasha, Sanji, Peter, and Felecia are also celebrating for needles elimination as well)

 **Felecia: I am so happy for Needles to be eliminated, finally no meaner clown.**

Inuyasha: Three cheers for not having needles here anymore, hip, hip

Felecia, Sanji, and Peter: Hooray!

Inuyasha: Hip, hip

Felecia, Sanji, and Peter: Hooray!

Inuyasha: Hip, hip

Felecia, Sanji, and Peter: Hooray!

(After the celebration was over, Margo, Felecia, and Antonio walks out of the cabin and goes into the woods together)

* * *

(In the middle of the woods Felecia, Mabel, and Antonio are there thinking of who to eliminated first)

Margo: Let's eliminated Sanji.

Felecia/Antonio: Okay

Margo: _*to herself*_ Perfect

* * *

(In the boy's cabin Sanji closes the door and starts talking with Peter and Inuyasha)

Sanji: _*turns around*_ Okay Inuyasha and Peter, I have a favor to ask.

Inuyasha: yeah what is it.

Sanji: Why not make a guy's alliance without Antonio.

Peter: I love that idea.

Sanji: Great, but we keep Antonio and Felecia for now.

Inuyasha/Peter: Right.

Sanji: So our first person we are targeting between Mabel, Margo, and Revy is Margo.

Inuyasha/Peter: Right.

Sanji: _*deadpan face*_ is there anything else you two can say other than right.

Inuyasha/Peter: Okay?

Sanji: Perfect

Inuyasha/Peter: Right

Sanji: _*face palmed himself*_ Idiots.

 **Inuyasha: he doesn't know that me and Peter are playing him, we really don't like that much, so when the time comes, we are going to back stab him. But for now it's follow the leader.**

* * *

Discord/Chris: CAMPERS, MEET US OUTSIDE OF THE CABINS RIGHT NOW!

* * *

(Outside the cabin, the final 8 contestants are there excited all of a sudden)

Discord: Welcome everyone to the final 8, for today's easy challenge, again for the third time in a row; the challenge is like musical chair's but different.

Felecia: _*while arcing eyebrow*_ How different?

Chris: Simple, we'll be playing music and once the music stop, we hidden wooden chairs, one less than how many are there right now and each round you guys have to find the chair.

Felecia: Oh I get it.

Mabel: Same

Discord: Good because it's starting, NOW!

(The music starts playing and everyone wait's until the music stops, after about 3 minutes, it stopped and everyone starts running to different direction. Sanji found a chair in the concession and wins first place, followed by Revy in second, Margo in third, Peter in fourth, Antonio in fifth, Felecia in sixth, Mabel in seventh, and Inuyasha is in last making him eliminated from the challenge.)

Chris: I'm sorry, but Inuyasha, you're out of the first round, next round, everyone close your eyes.

(Everyone closes their eyes while Discord snaps his finger and all the chairs but one disappear and music started playing again. About 2 to 3 minutes the music stops and the remaining seven started running to find a chair. Revy founded a chair in the girls cabin putting her in first place, followed by Sanji in second place, Mabel in third place, Felecia in fourth place, Peter in fifth place, Antonio in sixth place, and Margo in last losing the competition.)

Discord: I'm sorry Margo; you're out of round two. Time for the next round.

(Everyone closes their eyes while Discord snaps his finger and all the chairs but one disappear and music started playing again. About 2 to 3 minutes the music stops and the remaining six started running to find a chair. Revy again founded a chair in the boys cabin putting her in first place, followed by Antonio in second place, Sanji in third place, Felecia in fourth place, Mabel in fifth place, and Peter in last losing the competition.)

Chris: Peter, sorry but you're out of this round and it's time for the fourth round.

(Everyone closes their eyes while Discord snaps his finger and all the chairs but one disappear and music started playing again. About 2 to 3 minutes the music stops and the remaining five started running to find a chair. Mabel founded a chair in the middle of the woods putting her in first place, followed by Antonio in second place, Revy in third place, Sanji in fourth place, and Felecia in last losing the competition.)

Discord: Sorry Felecia, you are out of the competition, time for the next round.

(Everyone closes their eyes while Discord snaps his finger and all the chairs but one disappear and music started playing again. About 1 to 2 minutes the music stops and Mabel, Antonio, Revy, and Sanji started running to find a chair. Sanji founded a chair in the storage area putting him in first place, followed by Revy in second place, and Antonio and Mabel in third and in last losing the competition.)

Chris: That time was a double elimination for the competition and Mabel and Antonio are the two out of the challenge. Now is time for the final round.

(Everyone closes their eyes while Discord snaps his finger and all the chairs but one disappear and music started playing again. For 30 seconds the music stops and Revy and Sanji started running to find a chair. It was a hard round, but Sanji founded a chair underwater putting him in first place, followed by Revy in second place, and Antonio and Mabel in third and in last losing the competition.)

Discord: And congratulation Sanji, you are immune from elimination.

 **Sanji: yes, my second win, but not in a row.**

 **Margo: Oh come on, Sanji is now safe and my secret alliance wanted him out next.** _ ***growls real loud***_

* * *

(In the girl's cabin, Mabel, Margo, Revy, and Antonio are thinking of ideas of who should be eliminated.)

Mabel: What if we voted off Inuyasha?

Margo: Yeah I like that idea so much.

 **Margo: Like as if.**

* * *

(In the middle of the woods, Margo, Antonio, and Felecia are there agreeing on the next camper to eliminate)

Margo: So we agree that Peter is our next bet to get rid of.

Felecia: Yeah, because I like Inuyasha.

Margo: And it's good backstabbing too.

Antonio: You said it babe.

* * *

(At the campsite- Everyone is there with Discord and Chris for their elimination)

Discord: Welcome campers, today there are 8 of you guys here, right now, however, only 7 of you guys will make it to next week. One by one, you all will vote someone out in the confession, so Margo you are up first.

 **Margo: I vote off Peter.**

 **Mabel: I vote off Inuyasha.**

 **Felecia: I'm voting off Peter, sorry man.**

 **Peter: I vote off Margo**

 **Sanji: I'm voting off Margo.**

 **Inuyasha: I vote off Margo.**

 **Antonio: I vote for Peter**

 **Revy: Sorry Inuyasha, but you were the first one out of the challenge.**

Chris: We have the results, and the following campers are safe with 0 votes go to. . .

. . . Sanji (I) . . .

Sanji: I knew it all along.

(Discord throws a marshmallow to Sanji)

. . . Mabel and Revy . . .

Mabel/Revy: EEEEEEE!

(Discord throws two marshmallows to Mabel and Revy)

. . . Felecia . . .

Felecia: Yes.

(Discord throws a marshmallow to Felecia)

. . . and Antonio!

Antonio: Maravilloso!

(Discord akwardly throws a marshmallow to Antonio)

Discord: There are only 3 campers left and only two marshmallow's on this plate, the next camper safe with two votes against them is. . .

. . . Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Yay.

(Chris throws a marshmallow to Inuyasha)

Chris: Now we are down between Margo and Peter and the most shocking thing is that it's a tie, so the other 6 campers, please vote either Margo or Peter to be eliminated.

 **Mabel: I vote off Peter.**

 **Felecia: I'm voting off Peter, again, sorry man.**

 **Sanji: I'm voting off Margo, again.**

 **Inuyasha: I vote off Margo, again.**

 **Antonio: I vote for Peter**

 **Revy: Sorry Peter, but I vote you off.**

Discord: We have the results and the last camper safe with two votes against them is. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

(Margo is holding Antonio's hand trying to act like she is about to be eliminated, while Peter is just looking at Inuyasha and Sanji and back at the marshmallow)

. . .

. . .

. . . Margo!

(Chris throws a marshmallow to Margo)

Peter: Awe man, oh well, at least I made it this far, good luck everyone else.

Mabel: Awe, group hug.

(Everyone hugged Peter for the last time since he is now eliminated. Peter walks to through the dock to the boat and the boat leaves with him away from the island)

Chris: _That's it folks, Peter is the next camper eliminated, and next week drama will be filled up in this air, so will Sanji and Inuyasha figure out that Felecia, Margo, and Antonio were the ones that got rid of peter or will they go normal and get rid of either Margo, mabel, or Revy? Find out next time on Total Cartoon ISLAND!_

Elimination Order

24th- Gaz

23rd- Edith

22nd- Krillin

21st- Jack (Border 2)

20th- Papyrus

19th- Peridot

18th- Sokka

17th- Rangiku

16th- Rick

15th- Rin

14th- Jack Atlas

13th- Asuka

12th- Ibuki

11th- Lucy

10th- Needles

9th- Bebop

8th- Peter

* * *

 **Margo: One down, five more to go** _ ***laughs evilly***_

 _ **Oh, very interesting, now that we have our new villain, the rest of the chapter's will be very interesting for some and awesome for others, anyway time to vote who you want to win immunity and the camper with the most votes will win immunity for the next chapter while the second to first place winner will win immunity for the chapter after the next. So choose between Inuyasha, Sanji, Antonio, Felecia, Margo, Mabel, or Revy. Good luck and petypete17 signing off until next time.**_


	29. Tug or War

**I have the results, the immune character for this chapter is. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . . SANJI! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chris: _Last time on Total Cartoon Island, our final 8 contestants took the twisty musical chair to the next level because they had to find the chair around the island._

Discord: _And while some were short on finding the chair, Sanji came to the top and won the challenge and was immune._

Chris: _During elimination, it was a tie between Margo and Peter, but Peter fell short when he realized that he was the one eliminated from the competition._

Discord: _7 campers are left and more campers will be leaving, who will win, who will lose, and will Sanji and Inuyasha figure out that Felecia, Margo, and Antonio were the ones that got rid of Peter or will they go normal and get rid of either Margo, Mabel, or Revy? Find out next time on Total. . ._

Chris: _. . . Cartoon . . ._

Discord/Chris: _. . . ISLAND!_

* * *

(Theme Song)

* * *

(In the girl's cabin Mabel, Margo, Revy, and Antonio are there wondering who voted off Peter instead of Inuyasha)

Mabel: Okay, I need to know who voted off Peter instead of Inuyasha.

Margo: Well I know we all voted for Inuyasha.

Mabel: That may be right but it doesn't make sense.

 **Margo: Oh Mabel, you won't know Antonio, Felecia, and my secrets.**

Felecia: _*walks in*_ Hey Mabel, Revy can I speak to you two, privately.

Revy: Oh sure thing Felecia, let's go Mabel.

Mabel: Okay

(While Revy, Mabel, and Felecia walked out the girl's cabin, Margo was having suspicion on what Felecia was doing)

 **Margo: What is she up to, better find out.**

Margo: _*to Antonio*_ hey uh, Antonio, I'm gonna figure out what Felecia is up to.

Antonio: Okay

(Margo walks out the girl's cabin and hides under the cabin to see what was all the commotion is about)

* * *

(In the boys cabin, Felecia is there with Sanji, Inuyasha, Mabel, and Revy because she has something to tell to them)

Felecia: *to Sanji, Inuyasha, Revy, and Mabel* Okay guys the reason I called you here because there are two campers you should know who voted off Peter.

Sanji, Inuyasha, Revy, and Mabel: Who?!

 **Felecia: Sorry, guys that I broke the secret, but Sanji and Inuyasha are my friends and I can't handle voting them off.**

Felecia: Margo and Antonio.

Mabel/Revy: What?!

Mabel: But she's friends with me and Revy.

Felecia: Yes, but she made a secret alliance with me and Antonio in it.

 **Revy:** _ ***while angry***_ **She is going down!**

(Sanji, Inuyasha, Mabel, and Revy are so pissed off, especially Mabel and Revy since they were friends before. However, Margo listened to the whole conversation and is also mad that Felecia just broke the secret)

* * *

Chris/Discord: HELLO CAMPERS, TODAY CHALLENGE IS ANOTHER SIMPLE CHALLENGE, WHY? BECAUSE IT HAS TO DEAL WITH A ROPE, SO MEET US OUTSIDE OF THE CABINS!

* * *

(Outside the cabins everyone is there glaring at each other [Sanji, Mabel, Revy, Inuyasha glaring at Margo and Antonio and they were glaring at Felecia, specifically Margo], except for Felecia, she was in the middle of everyone)

 **Felecia: Why is Margo glaring at me like that and why are Sanji, Revy, Mabel, and Inuyasha glaring at Margo and Antonio? Oh well, at least I got that out of my chest.**

Chris: Wow, drama again is still in the air, I LOVE IT! Anyway time for today's challenge, Tug a War.

Revy: Really the most simple of all simple challenges.

Discord: Hey, don't cut the scene.

Chris: Thank you Discord, we'll be randomizing you guys to see who will battle who, the camper that comes to the top wins immunity while the rest will face elimination.

Discord: So first up are Inuyasha and Mabel.

(Inuyasha and Mabel were holding the rope on opposite sides to get ready for part 1 of the first round)

Mabel: Good luck Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: You too Mabel.

(They start off, everyone thought Inuyasha got the better of this round but Mabel proved everyone wrong and won the first part of 3 of round 1.)

MO, AO, RY, SI, IA, and FA: _*shocking face*_

Chris: And Mabel won this first part, next part Margo and Antonio.

Antonio: Sorry can't, don't wanna hurt my girlfriend.

Discord: Then that means you're out Antonio and Margo makes it to round two, next two Revy and Sanji and since it's an odd number, Felecia you will instantly make it to round two as well!

 **Felecia: Yes!**

 **Margo: No!**

(Revy and Sanji are on separates side of the rope, they give them both "good luck to the challenge" and they start off, Revy was thinking of losing but though that she never won an immunity for herself, so she tried her hardest to win, but fell short when Sanji yanked it out of her and he won the last part of round 1)

Chris: And Sanji won the final part of round 1.

Sanji: yes, _*turns to Revy*_ Sorry Revy

Revy: It's okay.

Discord: time for the second round, part 1 and part 2, we'll do both parts at the same time, so it will be Margo vs. Mabel and Sanji vs. Felecia.

(Sanji and Mabel were on one side of the rope while Felecia and Margo were in the other side of the rope)

Chris: Let's Begin!

(Margo was about to apologize until Mabel yanked the rope out of her and she fell over on the mud. But for Sanji and Felecia, they were going back and forth at the rope until Fe;lecia sneezed and fell to the ground away from Sanji)

Discord: And Sanji and mabel m akes it to the final round and this will the most hardest of them all yet.

(You got that right Discord because Sanji and Mabel were at opposite sides of the rope, they commence the challenge. Both Mabel and Sanji were at it back and forth with the rope thinking that both of them are about to win the challenge. It took over about 5 hours, but in the end Sanji won by a land slide and won immunity)

Chris: And Sanji won immunity for himself, congrats man, now it's time for elimination.

 **Mabel: Time for Margo to be eliminated.**

 **Margo: Time for the backstabbing Felecia to be eliminated, but how am I supposed to do so that way Felecia will be eliminated. *sees something* Huh what's this. If you wanna know how I got Lucy out, here's the video right here.**

. . .

 **Needles: Bye, Lucy.** _ ***adds 20 more ballots that say Lucy in it***_

. . .

 **Margo: So that's how he does it, well better do it so Felecia can be out of my mind forever, but I should keep it a se cret, for now.**

* * *

(At the campsite- Everyone is there with Discord and Chris for their elimination)

Discord: Welcome campers, today there are 7 of you guys here, right now, however, only 6 of you guys will make it to next week. One by one, you all will vote someone out in the confession, so Margo you are up first.

 **Margo: I vote off Inuyasha.**

 **Mabel: I vote off Margo bitch.**

 **Felecia: I'm voting off Margo, sorry.**

 **Sanji: I'm voting off Margo.**

 **Inuyasha: I vote off Margo.**

 **Antonio: I vote for Inuyasha.**

 **Revy: Sorry Margo, but backstabbing your friend deserves you to be eliminated.**

Discord: We have the results, the following campers are safe with 0 votes, and they go to. . .

. . . Sanji (I) . . .

Sanji: Immunity is sweet!

(Chris throws a marshmallow to Sanji)

. . . Revy . . .

Revy: Yes!

(chris throws a marshmallow to Revy)

. . . Antonio . . .

Antonio: Marvelous!

(Chris throws a marshmallow to Antonio)

. . . and Mabel!

Mabel: EEEEE!

(Chris throws a marshmallow to Mabel)

Chris: We are down between Inuyasha, Margo, and Felecia, the next camper safe with two votes against them goes to. . .

. . . Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Sweet!

(Discord throws a marshmallow to Inuyasha)

Discord: We are down Margo and Felecia and there is only one more marshmallow, the last camper safe with five votes against them goes to. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

(Margo is holding Antonio's hand while glaring at Felecia and Felecia is so scared that she might be eliminated instead of Margo)

. . .

. . .

. . . Margo!

Margo: _*to Felecia*_ Ha suck that Felecia, I'm safe and you're not. _*to everyone else*_ and no one will be able to beat me, I'm unstoppable!

(Chris throws a marshmallow to Margo)

Chris: Well I'm sorry Felecia, but you're out of the competition.

Felecia: Oh well, good luck Sanji, Revy, Mabel, and Inuyasha. _*walks to boat and gets on the boat*_

(The boat leaves away from the island with Felecia in it)

Discord: _Well then folks, Felecia is out thanks to Margo's evil plan, now that Felecia is gone, whose Margo's next victim and will the other four try to get rid of Margo AND Antonio, find out next time on Total Cartoon ISLAND!_

Elimination Order

24th- Gaz

23rd- Edith

22nd- Krillin

21st- Jack (Border 2)

20th- Papyrus

19th- Peridot

18th- Sokka

17th- Rangiku

16th- Rick

15th- Rin

14th- Jack Atlas

13th- Asuka

12th- Ibuki

11th- Lucy

10th- Needles

9th- Bebop

8th- Peter

7th- Felecia

 _ **Well everyone, Felecia is out and I'm sorry that I didn't upload on that Friday, apparently I lost my flashdrive that I keep my stories, like this one in and all of a sudden it was in the bus the whole time, so today after school, my bus driver found my flash drive and gave it to me. Now that's over, next week Inuyasha will be safe this time, so good luck to our final 6. Petypete17 signing off until next time, peace.**_


	30. Fighting Kombat

**I have the results, the immune character for this chapter is. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . . INUYASHA! Enjoy!**

* * *

Discord: _Last time on Total Cartoon Island, the final 7 had the most drama as ever!_

Chris: _That's correct; Felecia backstabbed her new alliance. . ._

Discord: _. . . and now everyone seems to hate Margo and Antonio._

Chris: _During the next challenge, it was a tug to win immunity and in the end Sanji won immunity for himself._

Discord: _During elimination, it was down between Felecia and Margo and in the end Felecia was the next camper eliminated from the game._

Chris: _6 campers are left and 4 more elimination's until the finale,_ _whose Margo's next victim and will the other four try to get rid of Margo AND Antonio, find out next time on Total. . ._

Discord: _. . . Cartoon. . ._

Discord/Chris: _. . . ISLAND!_

* * *

(Theme Song)

* * *

(In the boy's cabin, Mabel, Revy, Inuyasha, and Sanji are there keeping away from Margo and her evil doings)

Mabel: So we still are voting off Margo, right?

Sanji: Right.

Mabel: Good.

 **Mabel: Margo is going down. Huh, what's this right next to me** _ ***sees a pair of glasses that are Margo's glasses***_ **Wait what?! Why are Margo's glasses in here, oh well, I better tell this to the others, including Antonio.**

(Mabel runs out of the confessional with Margo's real glasses and runs to girl's cabin)

Mabel: Antonio I need to speak with you, privately.

Antonio: Okay

* * *

(Antonio walks out first and then Mabel, but before they had to go somewhere, Mabel locked the doors and blocked Margo at any cost for this, because it was a very important information to tell. They walk in the boy's cabin and Mabel starts talking)

Mabel: Okay guys I have something to tell you, Margo is cursed.

IA, SI, RY, AO: _*gasps*_

Antonio: But this is impossible, my girlfriend isn't cursed.

Revy: yeah

Mabel: Then this will prove you. _*show Margo's real glasses to them*_

IA, SI, RY, and AO: _*gasps*_

Antonio: Who would do something like that to my girlfriend?

Mabel: I don't know, but it could probably be two campers that have already been eliminated, jack from Borderland 2 or Needles Kane, but I say it's jack.

Revy: No, Needles is the real culprit.

Sanji: Well to seedle this argument, let's wait until we get to the competition.

Antonio: So what should we do then?

Inuyasha: _*thinking*_ I got it, when the competition happens, in no matters cost we all aim at margo's face.

Antonio: Except for me.

Inuyasha: Right, except for you, and Antonio don't tell this to Margo ever, please.

Antonio: Okay

Inuyasha: Nope I want a pinkie promise.

Antonio: Okay fine, I pinkie promise.

* * *

(Antonio walks out of the boy's cabin and walks in the girl's cabin where Margo is still there)

Margo: So what did Mabel tell you, anything secretive?

Antonio: Oh she just wanna chat, that's all.

Margo: Oh, okay then.

 **Antonio: Trying my best not to spill the beans about the plan a couple minutes earlier.**

* * *

Discord/Chris: CAMPERS MEET US OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WOODS FOR TODAY'S CHALLENGE!

* * *

(The final 6 campers are in the woods with Discord and Chris walking through the trees)

Discord: Hello campers, the reason why we call you in the middle of the woods, because it's going to a destructive challenge, with fighting.

Final 6: What?!

Chris: Yep, for today's challenge is an good old fighting kombat challenge.

Final 6: _*cheers*_

Discord: So two people will be fighting until one drops down, last camper standing wins immunity, so the first two campers to begin are Sanji and Inuyasha!

Sanji/Inuyasha: Awesome!

(Sanji and inuyasha gets in their position to fight againsteach other)

Sanji: Good luck best friend

Inuyasha: Same goes for you too.

Chris: Okay and let the challenge, Begin!

 **Sanji v/s Inuyasha**

(Sanji and Inuyasha started to go at each other easily, then they start attacking each other. Sanji and Inuyasha thought that both were doing so well that they think they were going to win the first part of the round. In the end, to finish the first part, Inuyasha used his very special roar to blow Sanji away from the others.)

Discord: And Inuyasha won that round! _*to Sanji*_ Sorry man

Inuyasha: yes!

Sanji: _*while dizzy*_ It's okay, congrats anyway.

Chris: Next part of the round, Margo and mabel

 **Mabel: Perfect, now I can destroy that glasses that Margo is wearing right now.**

Discord: And BEGIN!

Mabel v/s Margo

Margo: Okay go easy on me frie-. . .

(Mabel jump kicks Margo's face and the glasses that someone made to curse her were broken. Margo fell to the floor in just a second.)

SI, IA, AO, RY, DD, and Chris: _*gasps*_

Mabel: _*turns around*_ what?

Margo: _*rubs head while getting up*_ Uh what happened to me?

(Everyone except for Discord and Chris runs to Margo's aid)

Antonio: Well you were cursed with those glasses _*gestures to the broken glasses*_ by someone who made those glasses.

Margo: Really, wow.

Mabel: I just have one question, who gave you these glasses.

Margo: Well after Needles was eliminated he gave me something to me only and told me to wear it once I get inside the confession bathroom.

. . .

 **Margo:** _ ***walks in, sees glasses, wears glasses, and her eye's turned evil green***_ **I am going to fulfill my masters plan to get rid of Sanji and his stupid alliance, but keep Felecia.** _ ***laughs evilly***_

. . .

Revy: I knew it was Needles the whole time.

Margo: But he also told me that Jack from Borderland 2 told him to give the glasses that are already broken to me after he was eliminated if He and me makes it to the merge and then after Needles auto elimination, he just gave them to me, so yeah.

Mabel; Yes, Jack is the culprit!

Revy: And so is Needles

Mabel: But Needles never made the glasses.

Revy: Oh, _*while sad*_ right.

Chris: Okay enough already with the reiunion time for the final round, Antonio and Revy

Antonio: Oh I won't do it

Discord: Then that means Revy makes it to the final round

Revy: Yes.

Chris: But for now, it's Inuyasha andM abel's turn next.

Inuyasha/Mabel: Alright, good luck, thanks.

 **Inuyasha v/s Mabel**

(Inuyasha and Mabel get in their stances and when either Discord or Chris says "begin" they started to fight. Both were at each other like two teens fighting for someone they love so much. Mabel had the best of Inuyasha, but Inuyasha proved her wrong because he used his special move again and won the second round.)

Discord: And Inuyasha will be facing Revy in the final round!

Inuyasha: Yes! *turns to mabel* Sorry again

Mabel: It's okay, good luck anyways, you too Revy.

Revy: Thanks Mabel.

Chris: And BEGIN!

 **Inuyasha v/s Revy**

(Revy and Inuyasha were doing so great at their kombat moves. Both were trying their hardest to win the immunity, but again Inuyasha used his special move and won immunity for himself.)

Discord: And Inuyasha won immunity for himself!

Inuyasha: Yay! *turns to Revy* Sorry Revy

Revy: That's okay, congrats anyway.

Chris: Since Inuyasha is safe, he cannot be eliminated, so everyone vote someone off other than Inuyasha.

* * *

(In the girl's cabin, Mabel and Revy rejoins Margo and Antonio)

Mabel: Since me and Revy are back, and Margo is not cursed anymore, who we gonna eliminate.

Margo: Sanji, since he is the only not safe between him and Inuyasha's alliance of two.

Revy: True that, so Sanji it is.

Mabel, margo, and Antonio: Yeah!

* * *

(In the boy's cabin Sanji and Inuyasha have made their decision on who should be out.)

Sanji/Inuyasha: Antonio should leave right away.

 **Sanji: Antonio need to man up for once in his life.**

 **Inuyashga: Antonio, you are the worst at being a man.**

* * *

(At the campsite- Everyone is there with Discord and Chris for their elimination)

Chris: Welcome campers, today there are 6 of you guys here, right now, however, only 5 of you guys will make it to next week. One by one, you all will vote someone out in the confession, so Margo you are up first.

 **Margo: I vote off Sanji.**

 **Mabel: I vote off Sanji, sorry dude.**

 **Sanji: I'm voting off Antonio, man, grow up and be an fucking man dude, jeez.**

 **Inuyasha: I vote off Antonio, sorry dude, but grow up to be a man at least for me and Sanji.**

 **Antonio: I vote for Sanji, sorry man..**

 **Revy: Sorry Sanji, but you were the first one out of the three part challenge of round 1.**

Discord: We have the results, the following campers safe with 0 votes goes to. . .

. . . Inuyasha (I) . . .

Inuyasha: Yes!

(Chris throws a marshmallow to Inuyasha)

. . . and Revy, Mabel, and Margo!

Revy, Mabel, and Margo: EEEEEEEEEE!

(Chris throws three marshmallow to Revy, Mabel, and Margo)

Chris: We are nopw down between two boys, Sanji and Antonio. The most camper with thte most immunities and the very gentlemen like boy. Who will get this last marshmallow, and it goes to. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

(Antonio and Sanji were biting their nails because both were nervous to see which one will be eliminated and which one will stay in this game forever.)

. . .

. . .

. . . Antonio!

Antonio: Glorious!

(Discord throws a marshmallow to Antonio)

Sanji: Awe man, oh well, _*to Inuyasha, Antonio, Mabel, Margo, and Revy*_ good luck to you five that made it this far.

Mabel, Antonio, Margo, Inuyasha, and Revy: Thanks Sanji

(Sanji walks to the boat and it leaves away from the island with Sanji in it)

Discord: _Well then everyone, we made it to the final five and next week will be a special episode for the jury members. So then what is the jury member's special surprise and will it affect the game for our final 5, find out next time on Total Cartoon ISLAND!_

Elimination Order

24th- Gaz

23rd- Edith

22nd- Krillin

21st- Jack (Border 2)

20th- Papyrus

19th- Peridot

18th- Sokka

17th- Rangiku

16th- Rick

15th- Rin

14th- Jack Atlas

13th- Asuka

12th- Ibuki

11th- Lucy

10th- Needles

9th- Bebop

8th- Peter

7th- Felecia

6th- Sanji

 _ **Yes I know everyone might hate me because Sanji is out of the game, but its characters choice, not mines. Anyway, we have made it to the final five and there are only three more chapters left until the finale. So for the next chapter you won't have to vote because the jury member's will be voting on who they think should they want to see eliminated and it will be a private area where they can vote [diary room]. So that's it and petypete17 signing off until next time, peace.**_


	31. Jury Votes

_**Welcome viewers to a very special chapter, for this chapter the jury member's will be voting off a member of the final 5, there will be drama between who should or should not be eliminated, but at the end someone must be eliminated, so enjoy this special chapter.**_

* * *

Discord: _Last time on Total Cartoon Island, the final 6 fought hard to make it to the final 5!_

Chris: _Yes, especially Revy and Inuyasha in the end, but let's not get there, Mabel have found out the problem with Margo and during the challenge she broke the cursed glasses that margo was wearing._

Discord: _Then all the other campers went head to head against each other. Some did awesome (Inuyasha, Sanji, Revy, and Mabel) and others were so stupid to fight (Margo and Antonio)._

Chris: _But after the challenge was over, Inuyasha won immunity for himself._

Discord: _During elimination, it was down between Antonio (gentlemen boy) and Sanji (one of two immunity masters). In the end Sanji was eliminated with four votes against him._

Chris: _Today is a very special episode for the jury members. So then what is the jury member's special surprise and will it affect the game for our final 5, find out right now on Total. . ._

Discord: _. . . Cartoon . . ._

Chris/Discord: _. . . ISLAND!_

* * *

(Theme Song)

* * *

Discord: And we're back, we called our final 5 to the bonfire to tell them something important.

 **Margo: Whatever this meeting is all about, it better be important.**

 **Antonio: I can't believe I made it this far in the game.**

 **Mabel: Yay Final 5**

 **Revy: Not to the final 5, it's going to be way tough now.**

 **Inuyasha: I'm the only member of my alliance that made it this far, hope I win this challenge.**

(Antonio, Mabel, Revy, Margo, and Inuyasha walk in to the bonfire for the brief information)

Chris: Okay the reason why we called you here is that there is no challenge today.

Final 5: _*cheers*_

Discord: But still one of you guys will be eliminated.

Chris: So we all, will be going to the jury house where they will be voting off one of you fivce out of the game.

Mabel: And are we bring Chef and Mr. Krabs with us.

Discord: Nope, we are keeping them here to watch over the island.

Mabel: Okay, but how are we going to get over to the house.

Discord: Simple like this _*snaps finger*_

(A portal opened and reveals the jury house outside. The final 5 "oh" at it)

Chris: Let's all go in right now.

* * *

(All 7 of them go through the portal, one by one, to the jury house. The house looks so luxurious, that everyone can fit in it)

Discord: Okay then let's go in.

(They all go in and stop to see the beauty inside)

Final 5: _*glowing eyes*_ so beautiful.

Chris: Yes, me and Discord went all out on this one, but for now why not you five go sit over there where we will the voting takes place. _*gestures to the lounge room with two very long couches and five chairs in the middle between the two couches on top*_

(Mabel, Antonio, Revy, Margo, and Inuyasha walks on over to the louge room and sits at one of the five chairs)

Discord: And while they are over there _*snaps finger*_

* * *

(In the lounge room lights shuts off and it's all black and there is a wall blocking there way)

Mabel: Hey, is this all about.

Margo: _*shrugs*_

Mabel: _*sighs sadly*_

* * *

Discord: Let's go talk to the non- jury members and then the jury members last.

Chris: Okay

* * *

(Discord and Chris heads into a room for only the non-jury members are at [Gaz/24th place, Edith/23rd place, Krillin/22nd place, Jack/21st place, Papyrus/20th place, Peridot/19th place, Sokka/18th place, and Rangiku/17th place]. Gaz, Edith, Krillin, Papyrus, Peridot, Rangiku, Sokka were talking to each other gossiping about Jack.)

Discord: _*while bursting in*_ Hey guys.

Peridot: Oh hey Disbitch.

(They all laughed at Peridot's joke, even Chris was laughing as well)

Discord: _*under breath*_ Not funny guys _*glares at Chris*_

Chris: _*stops laughing*_ Anyway, we're here to ask you a question.

Edith: About?

Discord: The final 5, how do you think of them?

Edith: Well, I have to say, I'm happy that Margo and Antonio made it to the final 5 together.

Gaz: Yeah, same here, but what I'm very impressed is that mostly the younger characters are dominating against the older characters.

Rangiku/Krillin/Papyrus/Sokka: Yeah, same here.

Jack: Who cares, as long Revy wins this season, I'm fine.

(Everyone else rolls their eyes because jack doesn't know if Revy makes it to the finale.)

Discord: Well thanks Jack, now Chris and I will be leaving here and heading to the jury members.

Jack: Fine

* * *

(Discord and Chris walks out of the room and heads to another room where they see 9 jury members happy to see each other again)

Chris: Hello the nine of you, we just have a question to ask, how do feel about the final 5?

Rick/Rin/Jack Atlas/Asuka/Ibuki/Lucy/Peter/Felecia/Sanji: Go Inuyasha!

Sanji: But for Antonio, grow up man.

Peter: Yeah, your right about that, but Margo is the main reason Felecia and I are eliminated.

Sanji: But it wasn't her fault, trust me, she was cursed.

Lucy: And how did you know?

Sanji: Mabel told me, Inuyasha, Revy, Antonio, about how she found Margo's real glasses.

(They all gasped except for Discord and Chris)

Ibuki: So wait, who cursed her?

Sanji: Needles gave the cursed glasses to Margo but apparently Jack from Borderland 2 made the glasses specifically for Margo to wear if she and Needles makes it to the merge.

Rick: Oh that's it we are going to face with both Jack and Needles.

(The 9 friends barges out of the door and races themselves, half going one direction and the other half going the other direction to beat up both Jack and Needles)

* * *

(Jack Atlas, Asuka, and Ibuki barges into the non-jury room and starts attacking Jack. Discord followed them and stops to see the fight)

Edith: What's going on here?

Discord: Oh nothing except that Jack here from Borderland 2, just cursed your sister by making Needles giving it to her if they both make it to the merge.

Edith: What?! Let me at him. _*jumps in the fight and starts hammering jack, real bad*_

Sokka/Peridot/Rangiku/Gaz/Krillin/Papyrus: Go, go, go!

Discord: _*walks away from the fight*_

* * *

(While Jack is getting beaten up, on the other hand, Needles is also getting hammered, mainly because of Bebop)

Chris: Wow these characters are really caring about their friends, even if they don't like them at all. _*walks away from the fight*_

* * *

(Discord and Chris walks out of the fight together and they both nodded and made their descion)

Discord/Chris: _*while yelling*_ Can the 11 jury members meet us out in the front door please before we call the policemen!

(When Discord and Chris said "policemen", they all stop fighting and the 11 jury members ran out of the doors and came to the front doors where theyh were wondering why they are here. Also they all look beat up.)

Ibuki: So what are we here for?

Discord: Simple this. _*snaps finger and the wall disappeared and showed a dark area*_ We have in there our final 5, Mabel. . .

(A light hits at Mabel)

Mabel: Hey Bebop.

Chris: . . . Inuyasha . . .

(Another light hits at Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: Hello my friends.

Discord: . . . Antonio . . .

(Another light hits at Antonio)

Antonio: _*while waving*_ Hey guys.

Chris: . . . Margo . . .

(Another light hits at Margo)

Margo: _*waves with a nervous face*_ Hi

Peter/Felecia: _*the "your dead" face*_

Discord: . . . and lastly Revy!

(Another light hits at Revy)

Revy: hey everyone.

Chris: These are our final 5 and today you 11 will be choosing one these five you want eliminated in the diary room.

Discord: But before we go straight to the votes, these five have something to say to you eleven, Revy, you're first.

Revy: Okay, _*gets up*_ to the eleven of you jury members, I am so happy that I made it to the final 5, but think for a minute, who can you trust more, someone that wins like every immunity challenge or a character that never won a single immunity challenge, EVER! Thank you. _*sit down*_

Chris: Margo.

Margo: _*gets up*_ Okay, peter and Felecia I know you probably hate me, and I understand, but look here Needles and jack were the only two characters that is the main reason I was acting like that, so if I was you, please choose someone other than me. Thank you. _*sits down*_

Discord: Antonio.

Antonio: _*gets up*_ Well nothing to say except, I'm glad that I made the friends that I made here today. _*sits down*_

Chris: Inuyasha

Inuyasha: _*gets ups*_ So you all know me so well, but whoever you choose, I'm fine with because we are all friends together. _*sits down*_

Discord: And lastly Mabel.

Mabel: _*gets up*_ Well while being the youngest character to make it this far is pretty cool, but choose what's in your heart of who you think should be eliminated _*sits down*_

Chris: Now that they said there speech, it's now time for you 11 jury members to vote. Why not have you 11 sit down between our final 5.

(The 11 jury members sit between the final 5)

Discord: Okay, Asuka you will go first.

Asuka: Okay

(Asuka gets up and heads to the diary room and then sits down on the chair)

 **Asuka: Okay this is really hard but I would say that I would vote off Margo, sorry girl.**

 **Peter: Margo, you are going down, down, down, down, d, o, w, n, down**

 **Ibuki: Sorry but I'm voting off Inuyasha, sorry dude.**

 **Jack Atlas: Sorry Antonio, but grow up already**

 **Rick: Antonio is too big to act like a kid right now.**

 **Lucy: Sorry Inuyasha but let other people win immuinties**

 **Rin: Well I have to say Inuyasha, sorry about that.**

 **Bebop: Inuyasha is the only member of the other alliance and he needs to go now.**

 **Sanji: Antonio needs a lot of help like right now.**

 **Felecia: Sorry margo but never again I will trust you, ever.**

 **Needles: Mabel, you messed up Jack's plan.**

(Needles walks out of the diary room and walks in the lounge room and alos sits down)

Chris: Okay, I'll go a get the results.

(Chris goes in the diary room, comes out with the results, stands next to Discord, and sees a portal to the island)

Chris: Okay then.

Discord: We have the results _*opens envelope*_ and the first camper safe, with 0 votes against them, and will be going through this portal back to the island goes to . . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

(The final 5 are all nervous to know who is safe)

. . .

. . .

. . . Revy!

Revy: Yes, thanks guys

(Revy gets up and runs through the portal)

(In the other side, Revy came out and is very excited to be making it this far)

Revy: Yes, final 4 here I am.

Chris: The next camper safe with one vote against them goes to . . .

. . .

. . .

(Mabel, Inuyasha, Margo, and Antonio were even more nervous to be safe for another day)

. . .

. . . Mabel!

Mabel: EEEEEE!

(Mabel runs through the portal)

(In the other side, Mabel came out of the portal and falls on Revy)

Mabel: Yay Revy, we made it.

 **Mabel: I'm so happy that I made it to the final 4, yay me.**

Discord: We are now down between Margo, Antonio, and Inuyasha, we have a tie for 2 votes against them but it kept them both safe to make it to the final 4, and those two goes to . . .

. . .

(Inuyasha was all nervous and looking at his friends for comfort while Antonio and Margo are holding each other's hands and looking at Bebop for comfort)

. . . Margo and Antonio!

Margo/Antonio: Yes! _*kisses each other*_ Great job Inuyasha.

(Margo and Antonio runs through the portal)

(Margo and Antonio comes out of the portal and falls on Mabel and Revy)

Margo/Antonio/Revy/Mabel: EEEEEEE!

 **Margo: I can't believe that I made it to the final 4, I'm so happy right now.**

 **Antonio: Final baby, woo hoo!**

 **Revy: Now it's every man for themselves.**

 **Mabel: I know one thing, we are going to party til it's nothing, woo hoo!**

Chris: That means Inuyasha, you are eliminated with four votes against you, but congrats on making it to the final 5, see ya later in the finale, where you will choose a winner between the final 2.

Inuyasha: Thanks

(Chris and Discord goes through the portal)

Inuyasha: _*sighs sadly*_

(Chris and Discord comes out of the portal and stops at their tracks)

Discord: Congrats to you four for making it to the final 4, now that we made it here and you four are in the same alliance, it's now everyman for themselves.

Mabel/Antonio/Margo/Revy: _*cheers*_

Chris: _We are now down between our final 4, will any of them will trust each other, well except for Margo and Antonio since they are a couple and who will win next week, find out next time on Total Cartoon ISLAND!_

Elimination Order

24th- Gaz

23rd- Edith

22nd- Krillin

21st- Jack (Border 2)

20th- Papyrus

19th- Peridot

18th- Sokka

17th- Rangiku

16th- Rick

15th- Rin

14th- Jack Atlas

13th- Asuka

12th- Ibuki

11th- Lucy

10th- Needles

9th- Bebop

8th- Peter

7th- Felecia

6th- Sanji

5th- Inuyasha

 _ **And that's it folks the last member of Friendship Alliance are all gone, we are down between the four Couple Friendship Alliance, so choose between Mabel, Margo, Revy, or Antonio to win immunity for themselves, good luck and petypete17 signing off til next time, peace.**_


	32. Hunting Champion or Champions

**I have the results, the immune character for this chapter is. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . . REVY and ANTONIO! Enjoy!**

* * *

Discord: _Last time on Total Cartoon Island, the final 5 didn't do much while the jury and non-jury members had a great time with lots of gossiping and fighting that was going on!_

Chris: _And during the vote, some of the jury members had second thoughts on who to vote off._

Discord: _Yes, but in the end it was down between Margo, Antonio, and Inuyasha and Inuyasha became the next camper eliminated from the game, four are left and this time it's every man for itself._ _So_ _will any of our final 4 will trust each other, well except for Margo and Antonio since they are a couple and who will win next week, find out next time on Total. . ._

Chris: _. . . Cartoon. . ._

Chris/Discord: _. . . ISLAND!_

* * *

(Theme Song)

* * *

(In the girl's cabin Revy, Mabel, Margo, and Antonio celebrates for making it to the final 4)

 **Revy: Alright, making it this far is like the best dream ever.**

 **Mabel: How can a very young character make it to the final 4 at this age, well this one here. Ha!**

 **Antonio: Now that we made it to the final 4, we all need to watch our backs, even a tiny mistake can mess your whole game plan.**

 **Margo: I don't need to worry, making it this far is like amazing to me.**

* * *

Discord/Chris: MABEL, MARGO, ANTONIO, AND REVY MEET US OUTSIDE OF THE CABINS!

* * *

(Mabel, Margo, Revy, and Antonio are outside of the cabin with Discord and Chris in front of them with a box right next to them)

 **Mabel: What are they up to this time?**

Discord: Welcome final 4 to our second to last challenge.

Mabel/Revy/Margo/Antonio: _*cheers*_

Chris: Now for today's challenge has to deal with your hunting skills, so with further ado, we have a box next to me and it will shake automatically.

Discord: After the shake, one by one you will pick a card out of here and you try to find that animal in the island.

Mabel/Revy/Margo/Antonio: Oh!

Chris: First two to bring their animal to me and Discord will win immunity and will choose between the bottom two campers to see who they want with them in the final 3. So let's begin the shaking.

(The machine shakes up for about an hour and then Margo goes up and chooses first)

Margo: _*picks card*_ I got Deer.

Mabel: _*comes up to box and picks card*_ I got Frog

Revy: _*comes up to box and picks card*_ I got a Bear.

Antonio: _* comes up to box and picks card*_ and I got a Duck.

Discord: Oh and since Revy did not get any votes from the jury members, she's safe for this week, so either two campers will be safe or she will be safe until the finale and another one will be safe with her only for today.

Chris: So good luck finding your animals, and GO!

(Revy and Mabel go one direction while Margo and Antonio go another direction to find each other's animal to hunt down)

* * *

(In the end of the woods, Revy and Mabel are there at the beach trying to find their animal to capture)

Revy: So I got a bear which is mostly in a cave

Mabel: And I got a frog which is mostly in the water but mostly at the beach.

Revy: Hm _*looks around and sees a cave in the mist*_ Found a cave, I'm gonna go inside and get it, good luck finding that frog *goes inside the cave*

Mabel: Well better find the frog

(Mabel was looking around the area, even digging through the sand trying to find the frog)

Mabel: Now where would that frog be _*hears something*_ what was that?

(Mabel was hearing Revy's voice in the background and the bear's voice too. It sounded as if the bear was getting beaten down by Revy and after the whole fight; Mabel turned around and saw that Revy came out with the "all beat up" bear)

Abel; _*surprised face*_ How did you do that?

Revy: natural talent.

Mabel: Wow, I'm very impressed here, well wish me good luck then, I'm just gonna go inside the wood to find the frog _*runs inside the woods*_

Revy: Alright good luck _*runs to the campsite*_

* * *

(Mabel runs in the woods and tries to find a frog, but instead al she could here were moaning and groaning coming from two people. She tries to block it off and continues looking but still hears the moaning and groaning. Mabel had enough and tried to find the two people who have been doing that and it looks like after the search, she found her two best friends having sex; IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WOODS!)

Mabel: Margo, Antonio?!

Margo/Antonio: _*screams*_

Mabel: What are you two doing?

Margo/Antonio: nothing

Mabel: No it looks like you two were having sex, but safe sex _*winks at audience*_

Margo: Yeah so.

Mabel: You two are about 13 to 14 years old and you should be having sex at age 18 instead.

Anotnio: Oh no, not Mabel lesson's again.

(Mabel was talking constantly about how at the age of 13 you should never have sex ever, even though she's about 10 years old. Antonio tried to stop until Margo yelled at Mabel and she apologized for her actions)

Margo: Sorry, but have been doing this continuously, secretly in the woods, every day.

Mabel: _*shocking face*_

Margo: Anyway, what are you doing here?

Mabel: _*back to normal*_ I was trying to find a frog until I heard you two moaning and groaning all of a sudden.

Antonio: He, he sorry about that

Mabel: it's okay, but please we need to find our animals, Revy founded hers and started heading to the campsite.

Margo/Antonio: What?!

Margo: And when were you about to tell this to us?

Mabel: Well I was about to until I heard you two having sex.

Margo: _*thinks for a second*_ Never mind, let's find our animals

(A deer came over and saw two naked characters and started running to one, it ran towards Margo and been hugging her ever since.)

Margo: Awe it likes me, _*to the deer*_ hey can you call a duck and frog to come for my other two friends please.

(The deer nodded and called out more animals and a frog and duck came over to the deer's aid. The frog came over to the Mabel and the duck came over to Antonio.)

Mabel: Alright, let's head to the campsite right now.

Margo: um, Mabel you forgot that we need to get dressed before we go.

Mabel: Oh right

(Margo and Antonio got up and got all dressed up to get ready to run to the campsite)

Discord/Chris: AND REVY IS SAFE FOR ANOTHER DAY!

Margo/Mabel/Antonio: _*gasps*_ while running* Oh no.

Mabel: _*while running*_ Come on guys we can do it.

* * *

(Mabel, Margo, and Antonio pushed each other to the limit trying to be safe, they made it to the campsite, but no sign of Chris and Discord until Antonio founded them and they all started running towards Chris and Discord. It was a close race. Mabel and margo had the better of Antonio, until they both tripped a rock and Antonio came through and became the second camper safe and Mabel and Margo was tied for last place with broken ankles)

Chris: Congrats Antonio you and Revy are going to be in the final 3, now it's time for the elimination. *to Mabel and Margo* One of you two will be eliminated by both Revy and Antonio, so good luck.

* * *

(At the campsite- Everyone is there with Discord and Chris for their elimination)

Chris: Welcome campers, today there are 4 of you guys here, right now, however, only 3 of you guys will make it to next week by Revy and Antonio, so with further ado, Revy, Antonio choose that one person you want to see in the final 3 with.

Revy: *steps in front* Well it was a hard decision, we had to go old style and play a rock paper scissor game and apparently Antonio won so I'm sorry Mabel but you're out of the competition.

Discord: Well that's it, Mabel you are out of the competition.

Mabel: Awe man, oh well, bye guys anyway, good luck too as well.

(Mabel goes to the boat and the boat leaves with her in it)

Chris: _And that's another camper gone, next week is the last elimination ever, who will be eliminated and who will make it to the finale, *whispers to audience* Revy is automatically going to the finale, it's just that we are going to torture the lover birds to see which one Revy will choose to bring to the finale. *back to normal* Anyway, find out what happens next time on Total Cartoon ISLAND!_

Elimination Order

24th- Gaz

23rd- Edith

22nd- Krillin

21st- Jack (Border 2)

20th- Papyrus

19th- Peridot

18th- Sokka

17th- Rangiku

16th- Rick

15th- Rin

14th- Jack Atlas

13th- Asuka

12th- Ibuki

11th- Lucy

10th- Needles

9th- Bebop

8th- Peter

7th- Felecia

6th- Sanji

5th- Inuyasha

4th- Mabel

 _ **One more chapter until finale and Revy is immune already and you guys don't have to choose this time. So since the season is almost to an end, I have like three**_

 _ **Which character would like to see in next season? (Top 16 will make it to next season)**_

 _ **How did you like this season?**_

 _ **Did you like the idea of having where half of the time it's you guys voting and the other half it's the characters voting when it's merging?**_

 _ **And do you want me to do next season like Big Brother or just the regular old Total Drama Action way?**_

 _ **Oh and I also want you guys to choose a television or movie genre (like a specific movie or TV show is perfect), another cartoon character (top 4 will make it to next season), and next season's team name (top 2 will name as teams for next season). Thanks and petypete17 signing off til next time, peace.**_


	33. Truth or Bed Dared

**I have the results; the immune character for this chapter is. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . . REVY! Enjoy!**

* * *

Discord: _Last time on Total Cartoon Island, the final 4 contestants had to find their own animal to capture._

Chris: _It was easy for all of them, but in the end Revy and Antonio won the challenge and had to choose the hardest thing ever, pick either Mabel or Margo to be in the final 3 with them._

Discord: _And it was so hard for both Revy and Antonio since they want Mabel and Margo to be in the final 3, but in a hard rock, paper, scissor battle, Antonio won and they choice Margo to be in the final 3 with them and Mabel was sent to jury in 4_ _th_ _place._

Chris: _This is the last week until finale, who will be eliminated and who will make it to the finale, *whispers to audience* still Revy is automatically going to the finale, it's still just that we are going to torture the lover birds for the last time to see which one Revy will choose to bring to the finale. *back to normal* Anyway, find out what happens next time on Total. . ._

Discord: _. . . Cartoon. . ._

Discord/Chris: _. . . ISLAND!_

* * *

(Theme Song)

* * *

(Margo, Revy, and Antonio were together in the girl's cabin enjoying themselves since they al made it to the final 3)

 **Margo: Yes, I made it to the final 3 and now this is the final week until merge.**

 **Revy: let's just say that I'm so proud of myself, being the only adult making it to the final 3, I must be so happy right now and so is Papyrus to, with the kids.**

 **Antonio: I'm super happy right now, yay!**

 **Margo: Look it's just that I just want to be in the finale with Antonio asnd no one else, but if it comes down between me and Antonio, I hope I make it to the finale than Antonio.**

 **Revy: I hope I win this challenge because if I didn't, I will be eliminated by either margo or Antonio.**

 **Antonio: I hope I win then I will vote off Revy and Margo and I will make it to the finale together, being the first couple ever to make it to the finale together.**

* * *

Discord/Chris: MARGO, ANTONIO, REVY, GO TO THE CONCESSION, CONGRATS TO THE FINAL 3 BECAUSE YOU THREE WILL BE EATING SOME NICE PANCAKES!

* * *

Revy/Margo/Antonio: Yay!

* * *

(In the concession, Revy, Margo, and Antonio are there enjoying each other eating pancakes or talking to one another)

Discord/Chris: _*barges in the concession*_ Congrats final 3!

 **Margo: I'm happy that Revy is still here, but I hope Antonio and I will make it to the finale, then that would be so romantic to me.**

 **Revy: Am I happy that I made it to the final 3, well duh yeah!**

 **Antonio: Yay final 3!**

Discord: Congrats final 3 to your final challenge until another jury votes with the viewer's voting as well.

Revy/Margo/Antonio: What?!

Chris: Yep, both the jury members and viewers will be voting for who they think deserve to win the first season.

Discord: So with further ado, Revy is automatically safe, that means Margo and Antonio will be competing against each other for the chance to make it to the finale with Revy, but Revy will choose who she thinks will join her in the finale.

 **Margo: Oh great, Revy have to choose between me and Antonio and the worst part is that Antonio and I will have to compete against each other, I think I can't handle this, EVER!**

Chris: So let's go to the stage where it's held at.

* * *

(At the stage, Revy is in the bleachers while Antonio and Margo are on the stage wondering what today's challenge is.)

Discord/Chris: *appears in a dramatic way* Welcome to today's last challenge, Truth or Dare!

Margo/Antonio: What?!

Margo: You have taken this out of hand.

Discord: Well good luck with that, so it's simple, if you tell the truth you receive a freebee, but if you deny telling the truth, will automatically be dared by the spinner of all 21 campers that competed this season.

Chris: So good luck and for a little surprise, Revy will ask the questions and spin the wheel if you deny telling the truth.

 **Revy: Alright, some action in play.**

Revy: Alright, first question is from Jack from Borderland 2.

Margo: Wait, you asked them to ask a question for the both of us to answer?

Discord; Yep and that's not all, we also told them to right down a dare for you two to do as well.

Margo: _*growls real loud at Discord and Chris*_

Revy: Okay then, again the first question is from Jack from Borderland 2 to Margo. And his question is during the game Margo, did you like it when you were evil?

 **Margo: Really?**

Margo: Well kind of, besides it was wrong to do so to me at this time of the year.

Revy: Okay, next question is for Antonio. Peridot asks, now it is my consumption that you made it to the final 3 with Margo, right?

Antonio: Yes.

Revy: Then would you ever ditch Margo to be in the finale with Revy instead?

Antonio: What no it would be so wrong in so many levels.

Revy: Margo, Sanji asks, did you have sex with Antonio? Wait what?!

Margo: What, no, what are you talking about; I never had sex, EVER!

Discord: in audience* Wrong, you did, now for your dare.

Revy: Okay and Sanji's dare is to get beaten by a bear in the cave? Really Sanji, really.

Margo: You say what now, nah Ah, I am not doing that Antonio you can do that

Chris: Well you can't

Margo: What, why not?

Discord: Because if you don't tell the truth, you HAVE to do the dare.

Margo: _*growls*_ Fine, bring me to the bear.

Chris: Well instead of going inside the cave for the dare, we just brought the bear to you, enjoy

(The bear comes out uninspected. Margo screams and tried to run away until the bear dragged her to the other side of the stage and started to attack her, ripping her clothes and giving her bruises all over her body.)

Margo: _*from o.s.*_ Stop, I don't want to do it anymore.

Discord: Well you did complete the dare so you receive a freebee.

Margo: _*growls while sitting on the chair*_

Chris: Okay since this is gonna take a while, it's for another montage!

Margo/Revy/Antonio: _*while sad*_ Awe

* * *

(The montage starts with Revy telling multiple of truths and if they didn't they have to do a dare or surrender. Margo and Antonio were constantly be hit by many truth that they didn't tell and so many dares to hurt themselves. Both couldn't take it was too much, but now we are down to the wires, Antonio and Margo have an equal amount of freebees and this was the last truth question, for Margo.)

* * *

Revy: This is the last question and it's for you Margo.

Margo: _*all beaten up*_ Oh great, what the question this time?

Revy: Felecia and Peter asks,

Margo: _*surprised gasp*_ Uh oh,

Revy: . . . did you ever like Antonio?

Margo: Uh, uh, I won't answer!

Revy: Then your dare is the most vile of all dares in the world that you will probably be put into jail.

* * *

(In another place we see a house where there are two people there in there. Agnes and Gru watching the series of Total Cartoon)

Agnes: What did Revy said?

Gru: Hush Agnes, I want to know what the dare that my older daughter have to do. _*wide smile*_

Agnes: _*worried face*_

* * *

Revy: _*whispers to Discord and Chris*_ Now are you sure you want me to say it to Margo?

Discord/Chris: _*whispers back*_ yes

Revy: _*whispers back*_ Fine, _*to Margo*_ Your dare is to,

* * *

Gru: *wider smile*

* * *

Revy: . . . kill. . .

* * *

Gru: _*even wider smile*_

* * *

Revy: . . . An-to-ni-o.

* * *

Gru: _*even more wider smile*_ Yes, let's do that Margo

Agnes: _*shocking face*_

* * *

Margo: What no! I will never do that ever.

* * *

Gru: NO!

Agnes: YES!

* * *

Revy: _*nods to Discord and Chris*_

Discord/Chris: _*nods back*_

Revy: I'm sorry Margo but I have chosen to have Antonio with me to bring to the finale nstead of you Margo.

Margo: What, no! _*starts crying*_

Antonio: _*turns to Margo*_ Margo, even though you didn't make it to the finale, you still can root for me.

Margo: _*stops crying*_ Thanks, and I will root for you in the jury house.

(Margo walks to the dock and goes in the boat and the boat leaves away from the island with her in it)

Discord: _*to Revy and Antonio*_ Congrats Revy and Antonio, you have made it to the finale, for next week it's the grand finale and you won't know until the end of what the contestants an d the viewers are going to do, so congrats on making it to the finale.

Revy/Antonio: _*cheers as loud as they can*_

Chris: _This is it, finale week, it's either Antonio or Revy to become the winner of the first season, what will happen, will it be very surprising, or will it be depressing? Well, all that I can say is that, find out on the next exciting episode of Total Cartoon ISLAND!_

Elimination Order

24th- Gaz

23rd- Edith

22nd- Krillin

21st- Jack (Border 2)

20th- Papyrus

19th- Peridot

18th- Sokka

17th- Rangiku

16th- Rick

15th- Rin

14th- Jack Atlas

13th- Asuka

12th- Ibuki

11th- Lucy

10th- Needles

9th- Bebop

8th- Peter

7th- Felecia

6th- Sanji

5th- Inuyasha

4th- Mabel

3rd- Margo

 _ **Well, we have made it here this far, there was fights, there was sex (only one actually), and there was a whole lot of evil schemes and hatred, but more the less, we all love drama. Now it's time for your last decision to make, choose a winner between Revy and Antonio, so good luck and petypete17 signing off until next time, peace.**_


	34. Finale Day

**I have the results; the winner of this season goes to. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . . wait, wait, wait, I'm not going to tell you anything until the end, don't want to spoil the surprise, so enjoy this last chapter!**

* * *

Chris/Discord: _*blows party horn* Welcome everyone to the finale of Total Cartoon Island!_

Chris: _We had 34 cartoon characters and we had to narrow it down to 24, after that drama went through the island._

Discord: _And it was the best that have ever been._

Chris: _Each week one to three campers were gone, but mostly one camper was eliminated by you guys until the merge and hell broke lose because there was a whole lot of backstabbing and betraying against each other._

Discord: _Now we are down between two campers._

Chris: _Revy, the most adventurous lady who kicked butt through the challenges._

Discord: _And Antonio, the Mexican, loving boy who cares about everyone he's friends with._

Chris: _You all voted and made your decision, now its time for the jury members to vote the winner as well._

Discord: _Who will become the runner-up and who will win the first season of Total Cartoon: Your Way, find out now on Total. . ._

Chris: _. . . Cartoon. . ._

Discord/Chris: _. . . ISLAND!_

* * *

(Theme Song)

* * *

(In the girl's cabin, Antonio and Revy were partying til it was nothing)

 **Revy: I thought I would never make it to the finale, but I never thought it could happen. EEEEEE!**

 **Antonio: I'm the fourth youngest person and I made it to the finale, how great is that!**

Revy: This was the best 18 weeks of my life

Antonio: Yeah

Revy: Remember the time, when Inuyasha used his special move all the time.

Antonio: Yeah, it was so hilarious.

. . .

(Sanji and Inuyasha started to go at each other easily, then they start attacking each other. Sanji and Inuyasha thought that both were doing so well that they think they were going to win the first part of the round. In the end, to finish the first part, Inuyasha used his very special roar to blow Sanji away from the others.)

(Inuyasha and Mabel get in their stances and when either Discord or Chris says "begin" they started to fight. Both were at each other like two teens fighting for someone they love so much. Mabel had the best of Inuyasha, but Inuyasha proved her wrong because he used his special move again and won the second round.)

(Revy and Inuyasha were doing so great at their kombat moves. Both were trying their hardest to win the immunity, but again Inuyasha used his special move and won immunity for himself.)

. . .

Revy: Yeah, I wished I could've won that round at least,

Antonio: _*idea*_ Oh and what about the time when Ibuki sneezed all over you and Bebop?

Revy: Oh yeah, I was all covered in booger.

Antonio: Yeah so hilarious oh and the time with. _*starts laughinbg*_

. . .

(Ibuki chases Bebop and catches up to him. She almost touched Bebop's shoulder but had a little sneeze and sneezed Bebop all over him and Revy)

. . .

Revy: But there was some down side to it all.

Antonio: _*stops laughing*_ Like what?

Revy: All the elimination where all our friends were eliminated all of a sudden by Needles and the cursed Margo.

Antonio: Oh yeah right _*sighs sad*_

. . .

Chris: We are down between Jack Atlas, Needles Kane, and Felecia, two of you were tied with 2 votes against them while the one had 8 votes and the lucky person who is voted off the island is. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

(Jack Atlas was so furious and while Needles and Felecia wanted to kill someone because they wanted them gone)

. . .

. . .

. . . Needles Kane and Felecia!

* * *

Discord: I'm, so sorry Asuka that you're eliminated.

* * *

Discord: It is down to Ibuki and Inuyasha, both wonderful characters, but can be feisty at time to time. The last marshmallow of the night foes to. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

(Inuyahsa was holding Lucy's hand while looking at the last marshmallow while Ibuki wanted to kill whoever voted her out of the game)

. . .

. . .

. . . I . . .

. . . nuyasha.

* * *

Discord: Yes I know a shocker right, well she is eliminated so bye, bye Lucy.

* * *

Discord: Well we're sad to say to you two and your alliance friends.

Margo, Mabel, Antonio, and Revy: We're not friends with Needles!

Chris: Okay, jeez, anyway, you two are automatically eliminated from the game.

* * *

Discord: We have the results and the last camper safe with two votes against them is. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

(Margo is holding Antonio's hand trying to act like she is about to be eliminated, while Peter is just looking at Inuyasha and Sanji and back at the marshmallow)

. . .

. . .

. . . Margo!

(Chris throws a marshmallow to Margo)

Chris: Well I'm sorry Felecia, but you're out of the competition.

* * *

Chris: We are now down between two boys, Sanji and Antonio. The most camper with thte most immunities and the very gentlemen like boy. Who will get this last marshmallow, and it goes to. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

(Antonio and Sanji were biting their nails because both were nervous to see which one will be eliminated and which one will stay in this game forever.)

. . .

. . .

. . . Antonio!

Antonio: Glorious!

(Discord throws a marshmallow to Antonio)

* * *

Discord: We are now down between Margo, Antonio, and Inuyasha, we have a tie for 2 votes against them but it kept them both safe to make it to the final 4, and those two goes to . . .

. . .

(Inuyasha was all nervous and looking at his friends for comfort while Antonio and Margo are holding each other's hands and looking at Bebop for comfort)

. . . Margo and Antonio!

Margo/Antonio: Yes! _*kisses each other*_ Great job Inuyasha.

(Margo and Antonio runs through the portal)

Chris: That means Inuyasha, you are eliminated with four votes against you, but congrats on making it to the final 5, see ya later in the finale, where you will choose a winner between the final 2.

* * *

Revy: _*steps in front*_ Well it was a hard decision, we had to go old style and play a rock paper scissor game and apparently Antonio won so I'm sorry Mabel but you're out of the competition.

Discord: Well that's it, Mabel you are out of the competition.

* * *

Revy: I'm sorry Margo but I have chosen to have Antonio with me to bring to the finale instead of you Margo.

. . .

Revy: _*looks at Antonio*_ But look here, at least we are here to win for our couples and the same friends we have.

Antonio: _*lifts head up*_ you're right and we should be happy right now.

Revy: Right.

Revy/Antonio: _*smiles at each other*_

* * *

Discord/Chris: REVY, ANTONIO, MEET US OUTSIDE OF THE CABIN, FOR SOMETHING SPECIAL!

* * *

(Discord, Chris, Mr. Krabs, and Chef are outside of the cabins getting ready to say their lines)

Discord: Welcome Revy and Antonio to your final day in this camp, soon we will be going to the jury/non-jury house.

Revy/Antonio: _*cheers*_

Antonio: So when are we going?

Discord: _*scratches part of the island*_ NOW!

(They all go through the portal and instantly comes out and is now in the lounge room. The portal closes after that.)

Papyrus/Margo: Revy/Antonio!

Revy/Antonio: Honey/Babe!

(Everyone was there either rooting for Revy to be the winner or Antonio to be the winner, but there is a little surprise we'll tell after the votes)

Revy: How are the kids?

Papyrus: Oh their good.

Antonio: *to Margo* How are you feeling?

Margo: I'm fine, thanks for asking.

Chris: Okay, everyone sit down, now Revy and Antonio wit in the two chairs between the contestants.

Discord: Now this is the final time we will be doing this in here, spo with further ado, let's get straight to the point, jury members, you guys will be voting either Antonio or Revy to become the winner of Total Cartoon Island and as always, we are going by who was voted off first of the jury members.

Chris: So that means, Rick, you will go first.

Rick: Okay, _*walks in the diary room*_

* * *

 **Rick: Revy for the win!**

 **Rin: Revy needs to win.**

 **Jack Atlas: Revy, because Antonio is still a baby to me.**

 **Asuka: Well duh, Revy**

 **Ibuki: Revy, no brainer there.**

 **Lucy: Revy is the girl to win.**

 **Needles: Antonio is the man for the job here to act so helpless *laughs evilly***

 **Bebop: Antonio, don't get me wrong, but I chose what was best for my ability as a friend.**

 **Peter: Revy, go Revy, woo!**

 **Felecia: Revy, Revy, REVY!**

 **Sanji: Revy is the winner for sure.**

 **Inuyasha: Revy is the girl who is the winner.**

 **Mabel: Revy, she's the only one I can trust.**

 **Margo: Antonio, besides he's my boyfriend.**

* * *

Chris: Now that everyone voted for the winner, we have a special surprise for you all.

Peridot/Sokka: You two are fired?

Margo: Jack from Borderland is going to jail?

Jack: What?!

Discord: Um, no, the viewers also have been voting who should be the winner of the first season of Total Drama

24 campers: What?!

Chris: Yep, so with further ado, here come the results on the TV, right now!

(Chris, Discord, Mr. Krabs, and Chef all sat down and they all looked at the screen. Revy and Antonio are holding Papyrus and Margo's hand for comfort. Both Revy and Antonio's face was up there in appearance. It was moving inward and outward back and forth at each beat. Revy's picture went forward and out while Antonio's picture went outward and in. It was so close and very in tensing, the results were there but they don't know who won. It started to slow down more and more until it stopped and the final results were put up Revy's pictured moved inward a little and Antonio's pictured outward a little.)

Discord: And with a total of 76 votes, Antonio is the winner of Total Cartoon Island!

24 Campers: _*cheers real loud*_

Revy: Congrats Antonio.

 **Antonio: I'm so happy that I won this season; I don't know know what to spend it on!**

Chris: And for winning, you win $100,000.

(Discord shows Antonio the brief case with the $100,000 money. Antonio looked at it for a bit, then Discord handed him the brief case.)

Antonio: Alright! _*pumps fist up*_

Discord: So what are you going to do first with the money?

Antonio: Simple _*open brief case and hands $50,000 to Revy*_ Here you are Revy, 50,000 dollars for you and Papyrus.

Revy: But what about the other half then?

Antonio: Oh, that's for me, Margo, Mr. Gru, Mrs. Lucy Agnes, and Edith.

Edith: Yay!

* * *

Gru/Lucy/Agnes: _*cheers so loud that neighbors could hear them*_

* * *

Chris: And the best part is that there will be another season for Total Cartoon!

24 Campers: What?!

* * *

Gru/Lucy/Agnes: _*stops cheering*_ What?!

* * *

 _To Be Continued. . ._

 _ **Yep, that's it everyone, Antonio won and everyone is happy now, oh wait did I forgot theirs a second season, well next chapter will be the second season of Total Cartoon, so enjoy next season, petypete17 signing off til next time, peace**_


	35. TCI: Your Way Theme Song

(The song starts playing)

 _Dear Mom, and Dad, I'm doing fine_

(Discord is sitting on top of Chris while waving at the camera)

 _You guys are on my mind_

(The screen goes through everywhere and then up to the cliff and down)

 _You ask me wanna I wanted to be_

(Underwater, Rick and Lucy were fighting seeing who could win)

 _And I think the answer is the place for me_

(The screen moves upwards to see Ibuki and Jack Atlas about to kiss until the saw a bird and gazed at it.)

 _I Wanna Be Famous_

(The bird flew overboard and landed on Krillin where he was peacefully meditating but they heard a rumble and they left the scene. While Krillin ran away with the animals by his side, the screen zooms out to see Peridot laughing, but Sokka came at no cost and looked at her with a deadpan face.)

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

(Needles and Sanji were fighting like kids while being in a river with a boat with them.)

 _Or pack your bags cause I already won_

(Needles and Sanji fell down to the ground. Then we see Jack and Inuyasha are fighting, but get knocked out by Felecia and her crazy self.)

 _Everything to prove nothing in my way,_

(Rangiku gets knocked out of the bathroom and the screen goes inside the concession where Mr. Krabs is about to give away gross food to Mabel and Gaz while they are tied up until they eat the food)

 _I get there one day_

(Bebop beats jack at arm wrestle while Revy, Asuka, Papyrus, and Peter cheeered on Bebop's win)

 _I Wanna Be Famous_

(Edith and Margo were looking at Antonio dreamingly until they started to fight because they both want Antonio for themselves)

 _Na, na, na-na-na-na_

 _Na-na-na, na, na-na-na-na_

(A lake was coming through and a bird was there with a wrapper stuck on it, but the octopus took the bird for itself)

 _I Wanna Be_

 _I Wanna Be_

 _I Wanna Be Famous_

(Rin was doing some fire dancing and all of a sudden the skirt that was lit in fire flew out of her and into the air and back down to the ground)

 _I Wanna Be_

 _I Wanna Be_

 _I Wanna Be Famous_

(The fire stop at Sanji and Rangiku about to kiss until Bebop came in between and both Bebop and Sanji started fighting like men, while everyone else was whistling)

 _ **And there is the season one theme song, thanks for enjoying my first season, petypete17 signing off, peace.**_


End file.
